Passion on a Theme of Paganini
by she.hones.sky
Summary: Harry happens to travel back in time and comes face to face with Tom Riddle, struggling to understand his own complex feelings through music, in an environment where he can't be honest with anyone. Harry searches for a way home, cautious by his enemy's constant presence, while Tom might have found at last the only person he might open up to. But can that person handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Tom was determined when he entered the Room of Requirement. He had only a couple of hours to practice, and it had been too long. The start of the sixth year in Hogwarts showed that even he, the best student the school has had in a very long time, could find himself quite occupied by schoolwork.

Riddle waved his wand, and his puppets came to life, slowly taking their positions. He barely looked at them. They were not that interesting. He needed them only for their mechanics, the accurate movement of their fingers, lungs and lips.

Tom walked up to the piano, taking his school robe off and tossing it away, freeing his arms of anything that might interfere with the movement. He sat on the stool and opened the lid of the instrument.

He's probably going to make it today. After all, it has been a very uplifting week. Riddle finally got what he had wanted for so long: additional information on horcruxes, spilled by Professor Slughorn at last. Yes, Riddle was very content.

He conjured the sheet music from thin air. It was his favourite musical piece and the hardest ever to conquer - The Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini. Tom put his wand to the side, stretched out his long pale fingers that so many had said were made for piano, and swiftly warmed them up, preparing for a difficult repetition.

\- Let us begin, - he said curtly and was pleased to hear the violins picking up the melody.

There wasn't much piano in the beginning, but he had to be ready for his entrance. Just a couple of minutes, and yes, here it was, his time. His fingers started running lightly over the keys, working very fast and very delicate, not just keeping up with his half-improvised puppet orchestra, but forming the heart of the rhapsody. One distracting thought, one second, one finger moving not fast enough - and the momentum could be lost.

Yes, the music obeyed him, slowly becoming the source of his passion. So little things in life brought him pleasure, and he wasn't just about to give up his musical practices, when he could, if he really wanted, find time for this in Hogwarts.

It was a pastime he brought with him from the orphanage, from the dark time in the place he hated so much. Before he discovered he truly was special. Before he got to know he was a wizard.

It started as Mrs Cole's fascinating idea of a way to stop Tom from wandering around the building, wordlessly studying the inhabitants of the orphanage, cataloguing their shortcomings. As if taking the boy to a decent library was so hard. What was he supposed to do? He was bored; he wanted to experiment on these enticingly available examples of plain human beings. Some of the kids couldn't handle it quite well, some disobeyed - consequences had to be had.

The stupid woman couldn't see him for what he really was. A genius. A superior. She had to have him occupied.

Some of her earlier ideas included making him study religious writings on a deeper level in the hope of sending him off to a monastery for some proper fixing. Mrs Cole was determined to force church into him like bitter medicine. Only there was nothing to cure, and after some very "unlucky" incidents with the priest, she was asked to leave her aspirations.

Then she tried the asylum, but Tom wasn't proven insane. That was a close miss.

And then they fixed that old piano. Finally a decent idea, quite fascinating indeed. From that moment it started to be his favourite pastime. Besides torturing kids, of course.

The music was taking Riddle further and further, a glorious uprising of sound. Tom had to beat it, it was time. The complicated fast parts never caused too much trouble, he was good at it. The music needed sadness - he could provide it, control - he had plenty of it, it needed power - he gave it his all, anger - take it, even some insanity was easy to depict, but they were slowly reaching THAT PART.

X Variation eighteen. Alright, just take it slowly. No rush, only complete concentration. Just follow the sheet music, as if you didn't know it by heart already. Don't think too much, don't be so stiff...

No, that wasn't it. That wasn't good enough. That wasn't what he needed it to be. He couldn't. That damn part just wouldn't budge.

Tom felt a sudden wave of anger overtake him. He slammed his fists on the keys, and slammed them again, making the instrument produce ugly loud noises. As if he were a spoiled child, an annoying brat. Who cares. No one sees him here.

That damn part. It had something in it, something he just couldn't understand. Some softness that was so distant to him, and something else, so powerful. That one time he listened to the Rhapsody played in a house half destroyed by the stupid, useless and very disturbing muggle bombings. That one time it stole his heart, that exact part of the Rhapsody, its very soul sound.

He tried so hard to reproduce that feeling. What was it? Hope amid the bombings? The essence of life?

The puppets stared at him with their unseeing eyes. So useless once motionless.

Perhaps, he could practice more some other time.

Tom stood up and put his school robe back on. He shut the lid of the piano and made his way out of the Room of Requirement, which served as his temporary concert hall. Riddle stepped out of the room, shut the door behind him and watched it disappear on the wall.

There was a loud bang behind him. Tom turned, quick as a startled cat, taking his wand out fast, as it long was instinct to him.

A boy was sprawled before him, flat on his stomach, slowly trying to regain control of his body. He was not wearing a school uniform, just some weird oversized sweater and pants too skinny to fit comfortably. His black hair was getting in his eyes.

\- Who are you and where did you come from? - demanded Tom.

The boy looked up, and the expression of pain on his face changed to horror and hate, as if Riddle was some monster.

The black-haired boy jumped to his feet swiftly, putting his broken glasses back on his face with one hand and pointing the wand at Tom's face with the other.

\- Expelliarmus! - he screamed, but Tom was quick to block the disarming spell.

\- Petrificus Totalus, - he said quietly in turn, but the boy managed to escape it. He was fast.

Only Tom was faster. He had to be faster - he was the best, after all. They only have started on non-verbal spells, but Riddle was good at them long before the sixth year. With a quick movement of his wrist ropes flew out of the tip of his wand, binding the stranger's wrists and ankles. The boy collapsed, once again spreading before Tom, his wand rolling away on the floor.

Riddle made a step forward and picked up the wand.

\- You monster! Go on, kill me!

Monster? Kill him? How dare he.

\- Are you mad? Who the hell are you? - demanded Tom once again.

The boy only frowned at him silently, as if considering his next move. Riddle's eyes slid to the strange looking scar on his face.

\- I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore.

\- Yes, please do! - the boy spat out. What a weirdo.

He levitated him with his wand and started his way to Dumbledore's office, making sure the boy bumped his head on a couple of angles, ignoring his defeated opponent's silent curses. They were at his least favourite professor's door at last. Tom knocked at it.

\- Why are we here? - the boy finally spoke.

\- I told you. To see Professor Dumbledore.

\- That's not his...

The boy was interrupted by the door opening. Dumbledore stepped out looking very confused.

\- What happened, Tom?

\- I'm very sorry to bother you so late, Professor, but I do not know the Headmaster's current password. I was patrolling the corridors when this boy... apparated from behind me and started attacking me.

\- Apparated? - Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Tom wondered if the man suspected him of something again.

\- Yes. I thought it was very odd too.

\- Professor Dumbledore?

The boy spoke. He was looking at Dumbledore, his face very surprised. Dumbledore had the same look on his face.

\- Tom, please free the boy.

Riddle did as he was told, gently placing the boy on the floor and making the ropes disappear.

\- Please, come into my office, both of you.

The man gestured inside, and they followed him. Tom watched with frustration as the boy shrunk back from him, trying to keep us much space between them as possible. He was short and clumsy, drowning in his oversized burgundy sweatshirt, and his black tight pants had ripped knees. Riddle moved gracefully, emphasizing the difference between them.

\- Please, take a seat, - Dumbledore offered with so much kindness in his voice. So much false kindness. But who was Tom to judge? He was no stranger to this tactic himself.

Riddle was the first to accept the offer, sitting down on a chair with his back straight. The boy slumped into the empty chair beside him, shifting it as far as possible from Tom. Dumbledore carefully watched him.

\- Lemon drop? - he offered to the boys.

\- No thank you, sir, - Riddle politely refused. He turned to see why the other boy was keeping silent and met his eyes that he seemed to try to burn a hole in Tom with.

\- As you have said correctly, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am a professor of Transfiguration here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

\- Transfiguration? - asked the boy, frowning.

\- Yes. May I ask your name?

\- It's Harry. Harry... Granger, - he gulped.

\- Harry Granger?

The boy nodded. Riddle never heard of a last name like that. The boy probably was a mudblood.

\- And sitting on your left is Tom Riddle, a prefect of this school.

Tom gave the Harry a sour smile.

\- May I ask if it's true what Tom said earlier? That you attacked him?

\- I... thought he was someone else.

\- Who did you think he was?

\- An enemy.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows once again.

\- Is this how you always settle your disputes with enemies?

\- Only if they're trying to kill me.

This mudblood was definitely mad.

\- I can assure you that Tom was not trying to kill you, - Dumbledore said calmly, but then Tom caught his eyes, and they were studying his face, looking for flaws as always. Damn this bastard, - And how did you appear in Hogwarts?

\- I... I don't know, sir.

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

Harry walked out of the Headmasters' office completely drained. What on earth was going on? One minute he was with Ron and Hermine, opening that weird box that arrived by mail, and the other - sprawled on the floor with freaking young Voldemort towering above him. First, he was sure it was some crazy artefact with a joke inside sent to Harry by someone like the Weasley twins, and he actually wanted to have a laugh, to get distracted from the sorrow eating him out after Sirius's death against all of Hermione's objections. He thought the joke turned out to be a portal and it threw him to the seventh-floor corridor. Then he saw Tom and immediately thought of Voldemort, changing his appearance somehow back to his younger looks. Then he was defeated by him and thought he would die or be tortured, but then Voldemort said he was taking him to Dumbledore... and it just stopped making any sense.

Dumbledore was much younger. Voldemort was not Voldemort yet. And he... he was now Harry fucking Granger.

How did he end up like this? How did he get back in time? And if that wasn't enough...

Dumbledore, strangely enough, didn't shower him with questions. He just sort of let it pass. He let Riddle go, asked what year Harry was on and, after waking up Dippet and consulting privately with him, Potter ended up being sorted into Slytherin.

SLY-THE-RIN. Because, quoting: "The sixth-year Slytherins have an empty bed in their dormitory". A fucking empty bed landed him in the centre of the snake pit, sharing a room with none other than the future Voldemort himself.

Fucking brilliant. How was he ever going to sleep now?

Harry entered the Dungeons, slowly making his way to the Slytherin common room, unfolding the note containing the password from Dippet in his hand.

He needed to get back. To take revenge for Sirius. For Cedric. For his parents. He had a war to wage.

\- Per aspera ad astra, - Harry said the password and walked through the passageway into the Slytherin common room. What a haughty idea for a snake pit password. Whose idea was it? Probably Slughorn's.

He walked through the common room, so familiar to him from his second-year adventures, to the boy's sixth-year dormitory, following the signs, and, after taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Tom Riddle was standing by his bed, half-naked, tying up the straps of his pyjama pants, his back, quite muscular and accentuated by the dim light, turned on Harry. He stopped when he noticed that Harry walked in and sighed.

\- So, you're a Slytherin now.

Harry was irritated by his reaction.

\- Believe me, no one's happier than me, - he answered through his teeth.

\- I wonder what the Sorting Hat found in you.

\- It was Dippet's decision.

Tom turned to face Potter. Harry's sight slipped to his abs. What was it with Riddle? He worked out or something? A vision of Voldemort doing lunges appeared in the boy's head.

\- He's "Professor" to you. So, Professor Dippet is the Sorting Hat now? - a wicked smile spread on Tom's handsome features.

\- Apparently.

And then Harry sniggered.

He actually sniggered. To Voldemort's joke. Oh well, he was probably tired or going mad. Nothing seemed real by this moment.

\- Well, this is the free bed.

Tom pointed at a bed next to his. Harry slowly walked up to it, coming to terms with the fact that his bed, of course, is next to his nemesis.

\- And Granger?

Harry flinched, remembering that this was now his last name.

\- Yes?

Riddle's face got serious again. Potter felt the hair on his head electrifying.

\- I will kill you. If you snore.

The bastard smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Hello everyone, who might come across this. This is my first fanfiction I'm determined to publish. Currently, I'm struggling in between being scared someone will see this and the possible reality no one actually sees this, so if you do come across - please let me know :)**

 **This is yet another time travel** Tommary **fic, but I love them all and was eager to share my part sprinkled with a bit of love of classical music and Rachmaninoff in particular.**

 **Please know that English is not my native language, so if anything doesn't feel right - don't hesitate to let me know. Although, I have tried to keep this as good as possible.**

 **And special thanks to my friend, who not only supports this "fanfiction author coming out" (because this is nerve wrecking and exciting for me, and is a secret from most of the people who know me), but finds time to read my drafts, show me my mistakes, explain them to me and help with better variants. You know who you are and you're awesome.**

 **Finally, I would allow a small portion of self-love and say that I do find what I did quite good, and if you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it (although, keep in mind I was high on Rachmaninoff's music while writing Tom's part), I would be happy to get to know that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry woke up startled, rubbing the pain out of his stiff shoulder. He must have slept in a very uncomfortable pose. It felt like it was very early, although he couldn't see the light through the curtains of his bed. The room was strangely silent. Was Ron awake too? The sound of him snoring was usually the first thing Harry heard in the morning. The boy lay back on the pillows, trying to concentrate on the last thing he remembered from the previous evening.

Damn. He sat up straight. The artefact, his travel in time. It was a wicked nightmare, right?

Harry threw back the curtain of his bed and saw an emerald Slytherin banner decorating the wall.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

Reality came crashing down on his shoulders, and he felt the blood rush from his head. His breathing became rapid.

Don't panic, Harry. Don't panic. We can figure something out. We always did.

Dumbledore. He had to see the man in private. He was the only one Harry could rely on.

Determined to see him, the boy jumped out of his bed and noticed fresh school uniform, carefully folded on his bedside table. It had emerald and silver colours on it, and seeing it felt like the last straw. Harry felt vomit rushing up his throat. Slytherin uniform... This is what he had to wear now?

He dashed to the bathroom and threw the contents of his stomach into the sink. He turned the water on, washing away the mess, and rinsed his face with cold water.

He must see Dumbledore right now.

Harry returned to the dormitory to grab his wand.

\- Tempus, - he whispered, and ghostly numbers appeared in the air, showing that it was only quarter past six in the morning. That was quite early for waking up a man for the second time in twelve hours. If Harry needed his help, he should at least show some respect. Perhaps, a shower then?

Harry walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly found a spare dark-green towel and put it next to the shower booth. He stepped in, turned the water on and let its warmth carry him away.

* * *

Tom was unpleasantly woken up by the sound of someone retching. Merlin, how he hated humans. What was it now? Avery's hangover on a school night or another of Lestrange's sad attempts at being even skinnier than he was? What was wrong with his Death Eaters? They were supposed to be so much more than just teenagers.

He stretched in his bed in a lazy manner, then checked the time and was about to put his wand back, when he heard the water stop and someone scuttle back to the room.

\- Tempus, - it was only a whisper, but it was close to his bed. Then there was a sigh and the sound of footsteps leading back to the bathroom, and a door being slammed.

Tom never let anyone slam the damn door. Silence was his first rule.

He heard the shower start. Another broken rule. Everyone in this room knew that it was always Riddle's turn first, no excuses.

That new boy. Harry Granger. He needed to be put in his place. But maybe just in fifteen more minutes... It was quite early after all.

* * *

Harry lost track of time in the comfort of warm water and the smell of soap. He was long clean, but it just felt too good. He liked showers.

He suddenly felt the water turn ice cold.

\- Argh! What the fuck?!

He jumped out of the shower and slipped on a puddle of water, hitting his elbow hard on the edge of the sink. The pain was the worst. Harry began rubbing it out, but then heard a familiar voice behind the door.

\- Bombardo.

He only had time to jump away as far as possible from the door that flew open and hit the sink. Thankfully, he ended up right next to his towel and grabbed it quick to tie himself up.

Riddle was standing in the doorway, his face very displeased.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you?! - Harry yelled.

The tall boy swiftly waved his wand, and Potter felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

\- Language, - Riddle said calmly, - Rule number one: no loud noises in the dormitory. I don't like being distracted. First the retching noises, then the slammed door - have you no respect for your fellow Slytherins at all?

Harry scowled at him. Respect? You wish.

\- Next rule. No one uses the shower before me. I am always the earliest up, long before anyone is awake, so this rule should be easily followed.

Tom examined the room, his jaw moving in irritation.

\- Look at the mess you made.

Harry growled in protest, still unable to talk. It wasn't him who broke the door down.

Riddle waved his grey wand, turning the still running shower off, drying the spilt water and finally, stepping into the room to fix the broken door. Damn, he was good at non-verbals. If Harry hadn't hated him so much, he would probably be fascinated.

Then Harry saw a small group of boys poking their heads into the room, with curious eyes. A black-haired boy with a head of curly hair, a boy with high cheekbones and fierce blue eyes, his head also curly, but with short copper hair, and a boy almost as tall as Tom, with blonde hair the colour of straw.

\- Who the fuck is this guy? - the tall new boy asked Riddle.

\- This, Avery, is our new housemate, Harry Granger, and he started with braking my rules.

The boy, whose last name was apparently Avery, whistled, looking at Harry as if he had done the stupidest thing in his life.

\- Well? - Tom returned his attention to Harry, - Leave the room.

Potter was in no position to protest. He made his way out, giving young Voldemort a proper death stare, that Riddle shut the door to.

\- Hello, - Harry was distracted by the boy with black curly hair, - My name is Frederic Lestrange. This is Eduard Rosier and Lucas Avery. Did you arrive last night?

Harry nodded his head, stiffening at the sound of Frederic's last name. He knew _she_ was a Black, but the association was still painful enough. These boys might be the future Death Eaters. Or their parents.

\- Looks like Riddle made him shut up for cursing. I used to get that a lot, - Avery, the tall boy, shrugged, - I think he grew tired of correcting me in the end. Ed, can you help the guy out?

The boy with copper-coloured hair, who kept silent to this moment, stepped closer to Harry and waved his wand. Harry felt his tongue return to his command.

\- Th...thank you.

\- You shouldn't break Riddle's rules, - Rosier answered dryly, - He is our prefect and the strongest wizard in the school, and quite possibly in all of Britain.

\- Not stronger than Dumbledore, - Harry couldn't control the words he said.

The reaction was interesting. Avery's brows flew up, Rosier frowned and Lestrange gasped.

\- Dumbledore is a mudblood-loving crazy old man. He is a disgrace to wizardkind. Don't ever say that again, - growled Rosier.

Harry felt his face heat up with anger. Before doing anything without thinking again, he turned back to his bed, picked up the uniform and hid behind his bed curtains to get dressed.

\- Not gonna tell us where you're from? - asked Lucas Avery, but Harry ignored his question and stormed out of the room, purposely slamming the door again.

Dumbledore. Fast. Now. He almost ran to his office and was drumming on the Professor's door in no time. Harry decided to tell him everything, and any time travel rules about keeping low and quiet couldn't matter less to him right now.

Finally the door was opened showing Dumbledore in a nightcap.

\- Harry Granger? What a pleasure so early in the morning. How may I help you?

\- Professor, you don't know me yet, but I know you very well because I am from the future, - Harry blurted out in one breath, panting.

Dumbledore observed him with all seriousness.

\- Please, come in.

Harry ran into his office and started pacing it feverishly.

-Would you possibly like to sit down? - the Professor looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

\- I can't, sir, thank you. And my last name is not Granger. It's Potter. I'm Harry Potter. I came here from nineteen ninety-six.

Dumbledore looked suddenly very concerned.

\- Do you mean to say you are a time traveller?

\- Yes, sir. And...

\- Stop right there, Harry, please.

\- But, Professor...

\- This is too risky. I cannot know what happens in the future, as it might change the outcome. Think of the consequences - you might end up not being born. Your parents might not end up being born.

Harry felt broken. If Dumbledore couldn't help him, then this might be the end...

The man walked to his table and sat in his chair.

\- Harry, please sit down. Have some tea. It has calming herbs in it. I actually bought it from a muggle shop, can you believe that?

With a wave of his wand he conjured two teacups filled with the drink. Harry slowly sat in the chair opposite and took his cup.

\- How did you end up here? Was it a time-turner?

Harry tried to remember how the artefact looked.

\- No, I don't think so, sir... It was a box, I opened it and... I didn't even get to see what was inside.

Dumbledore let out a thoughtful "Hmmm" at that.

\- Drink your tea, Harry. Trust me, it helps. What you are describing sounds like a cursed object. I've actually heard of similar cases before.

\- You have? - Harry practically yelled at the man.

\- Yes. And you say we know each other in the future?

\- Yes, sir.

\- Then I might be able to help you.

Harry felt the weight fall from his shoulders. He leaned back in the chair and drank the whole cup in one gulp. What a relief...

\- Although, I cannot guarantee it, - Dumbledore continued.

Harry choked on his tea.

* * *

Augustina was grinning at Tom from the other side of the table. She looked around the Great Hall, checking, of course, if Malfoy was anywhere to be seen. But Abraxas never came to breakfast this early, and so her path to Riddle was clear. She came up slowly, moving her hips like a feline, and sat at the bench next to Tom.

\- Good morning, love, - she stroke his shin with her foot under the table.

\- Good morning, future Mrs Malfoy.

\- Oh, shut up, - she rolled her eyes, - I've met my cousin in the hallway, and he had a quite interesting piece of gossip for me.

Of course, Frederic couldn't miss a chance to talk with his gorgeous cousin.

\- Yes, we have a new housemate, Harry Granger.

\- Granger, - Augustina pouted, - Is he a mudblood?

\- Probably. We don't know anything about him yet, except that he is a loud impulsive brat.

\- That's harsh, - the girl raised her eyebrows, and then her eyes shifted to the entrance of the Hall, - Oh, that must be him.

Riddle turned his head. Yes, that was Harry Granger, walking with his shirt untucked and his collar unbuttoned. Disgraceful, but... cute.

\- Can you tell me more tonight? - Augustina pressed her hip to his.

\- I wish I could, Tina, - Tom looked at her apologizing, - But I'm on duty for the rest of the week.

She rolled her eyes again.

\- Couldn't you see me after prefect duty? It's been too long.

\- You wouldn't want me sleepy. We've been there, sweetheart.

Augustine sighed.

\- Fine, - she flipped her platinum hair and stood up from the bench, - Let's not wait 'till Abraxas shows his constantly dissatisfied face.

\- Maybe you should ask him to come tonight instead? - Tom smirked.

\- I'll have that honour for the rest of my life after we marry, - she sounded very irritated. Oh well. The drawbacks of being a pure-blood. Your future partners were prearranged sometimes even before your birth.

She came up to the end of the table, where Harry decided to sit.

\- Good morning. My name is Augustine Lestrange. And you must be Harry Granger?

Harry looked at her like she was doxy crap. Tom stifled a snigger with his hand. If he and Harry hadn't started out that bad, he would have liked this impudent boy.

\- Hi, - he finally said reluctantly, his mouth full with toast.

Tina looked back at Riddle, her eyes wide. And right at that moment Abraxas showed his stuck-up face behind her shoulder.

\- What is this? - he asked, looking at Granger like at dirt on his shoe.

\- This, my dear, is Harry Granger, our new housemate, - Tina purred.

\- Granger? Are you a mudblood? - Malfoy grimaced.

Harry shot out from the bench, making it scrape the floor loudly.

\- What if I am? What are you gonna do about that? - Granger nearly yelled, and everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him by now.

Malfoy was taken aback by such a reaction.

\- If you wanna have a duel, just let me know, - continued Harry, after which he grabbed his leftover toast and stormed out of the Hall.

* * *

The lessons where too hard without Ron and Hermione (well, mostly Hermione) by Harry's side. What were they doing in the future? Will he ever get to meet them again? Dumbledore's vague promises of help didn't improve Potter's mood much. Judging by what the professor said, now that he knows that Harry is a time traveller, the Dumbledore in the future might send a "time anchor" back to him. Although, that thing needed to be invented first.

INVENTED. Merlin, why was this so hard?

Harry tried to keep himself awake during History with Professor Binns, but the ghost's toneless voice combined with extreme stress and just as extreme a fatigue were slowly, but surely dragging Potter off to a snooze. Harry wondered whether being so tired was a result of time travel, but Dumbledore made him do a check-up yesterday in the Hospital Wing, and apparently he was totally fine.

BAM! Harry felt a dull pain in his forehead as his head slipped from his arm to the table. He heard sniggering from a pair of Ravenclaws from upfront and Rosier's dry remark from the side.

\- What a disgrace to our House.

\- Tell me about it, - sighed Tom and gave Harry yet another displeased look.

That prick. Like he wasn't the one who's going to be responsible for making Slytherin even more associated with a factory of dark wizards.

The Slytherins, lead by young Voldemort himself, weren't going easy on Harry. The past thirty-six hours or so have been a total nightmare for him. It was like being bullied by Dudley all over again, just without the punches. Harry could hardly find a place where he could relax.

First that yesterday morning's shower situation, then Abraxas with his vitriol. Next were flobberworms stuffed in his school bag after Herbology, Augustina fucking Lestrange "accidentally" spilling boiling water down his back during lunch, Cassandra Vablatski, the current Divination professor, taking off twenty points from Slytherin after Harry, like he always did, made up some codswallop about what he saw with his inner eye. This last mistake flared up hate from the rest of Slytherin House, and then it was Tom again with his stupid dormitory rules and a passion for absolute domination. Oh, wrap that up with bubotuber pus in his salad that evening.

So by noon of the following day he was hated by all of the Slytherins, despised by most Ravenclaws, pitied by some Hufflepuffs and plain ignored by all Gryffindors, because who of them cared if a Slytherin had problems?

Harry was exhausted and desperately wanted to get home. To relax in the Gryffindor common room, play wizards chess with Ron, hear the Weasley twins' hilarious jokes and watch Ginny smile.

Ginny. He missed her. And he hadn't even gotten a chance to fully understand what he felt for her.

The bell rang, and Potter dragged his body out of the chair determined to get to the Great Hall, check his food for surprises, sit as far from anyone as possible and try to get at least some energy from food.

His plans were interrupted by Abraxas waiting for him in the hallway.

\- What now? - Harry demanded.

\- Show some manners when you're speaking to a Malfoy, you filthy mudblood.

Great, just fucking great.

\- Get to the bloody point.

\- I accept your offer of a duel.

Harry blinked.

\- What?

\- Backing out, are we? - Malfoy sniggered.

\- You wish. I would be most happy to kick your arrogant ass.

Abraxas grounded his teeth.

\- This Sunday, then. At noon. The Clock Tower Courtyard, so that the whole school could witness your failure.

\- See you, asshole.

Potter turned his back on him and stormed off before this stupid dispute could continue. He was happy there was a duel arranged; that would help him put some steam off.

As he walked past Riddle, Harry was sure he saw him grinning.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **So, Harry's laned with a duel, and Tom's got Tina ;)**

 **First of all, I would like to thank everyone that followed this story :) You wouldn't believe how happy that made me. The reviews had me smiling all day long, and I'm just generally a happier person now.**

 **Next, I would like to tell you how this story is being built. This chapter originally was twice as long, but I had to split it in two for a number of reasons. This means (and it's a great thing for those who are waiting) that the next chapter will be out in a week or so, when my Editor (that's how we've decided to call him) has made all the checks and advice, and then he's off for a break, so to keep a balance I'll post the next part somewhere in between his break. I'm extremely lucky to have his help, and it truly makes this story more comfortable to read, so this is worth the waiting.**

 **And the last thing I wanted to say is I've started a Tumblr blog to help me stay organized on my work here and just to joke around. You can ask we stuff there if you'd like that, I'm a very friendly fella. My nick there is shehonessky.**

 **Please know that English is not my native language, so if anything doesn't feel right - don't hesitate to let me know. Although, I have tried to keep this as good as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tom lied to Augustina, of course. He wasn't busy with prefect duty that night, he just had better things to do than play with Malfoy's toys. Practice the Rhapsody, for instance. Besides, he already got his portion of satisfaction when Granger called Abraxas an asshole. Riddle chuckled, remembering his school rival's furious face.

He and Malfoy never got along. Abraxas was one year older than Tom, drastically richer and utterly pure-blood. The bastard envied Riddle's success in studies and his charisma, and always tried to remind everyone that "Riddle" was not a pure-blood family name. Each time Malfoy threw shade at Tom, he liked to imagine the Basilisk biting his limbs off one by one, ripping him to pieces, while the douche was still conscious.

If Abraxas only knew Tom was the Heir of Slytherin. Oh, he wouldn't dare to show disrespect then. Only this was Riddle's secret, because, if the truth came out, adding two and two, what with the attacks from last year and Myrtle's death, wouldn't be a difficult equation.

Riddle walked into the Room of Requirement, shaped as his concert hall. The puppets raised their heads in greeting and started taking their positions, moving awkwardly, their limbs at unnatural angles. Riddle sighed. He never taught them to walk or do other human-like movements properly, because that was not their purpose. He needed them only to produce proper sound without mistakes, and that they could do well.

Tom walked up to the piano and took his position.

\- Let us begin.

The music started flowing through the hall, penetrating every part of Riddle's body. He watched the violin puppets' elbows move in sync, just as he needed them to.

Tom started the piano part, moving flawlessly through the melody, the quick and light movement of his fingers causing his hands to vibrate and tickle a bit. He knew his technique was perfect. No wonder Tina liked his fingers so much.

Riddle and his orchestra reached the legendary part of the Rhapsody - X Variation eighteen, and he raised his hand to pause the puppets.

\- Silence for now, I must practice alone.

He didn't need distractions. Tom had to make sure his part was perfect first. Thirty or so repeats could help improve the technical side of the Variation, as this was the part he played the least due to the hate he felt for his inability to grasp the spirit of the melody.

Time passed as he was practising, the puppets staring at him in silence. Repeat twenty-seven, repeat twenty-eight, repeat twenty-nine...

Suddenly he felt a cold and bony hand snatch his wrist so tight it was painful.

One of the puppets, his percussionist, brought up its head close to his, making hoarse moaning sounds from the depth of its throat.

\- Get back to your position! - Riddle shook its hand off his wrist. The puppet ducked his head in submission and crawled back.

Yes, they did that sometimes. They were not perfect, but Tom needed them.

\- Let's pick up where we left.

The puppet orchestra did as he said. They moved through X variation eighteen, Riddle cringing at its artificial sound, on to the next part, finishing as good as they started, which significantly improved Tom's mood.

He finished with a confident accord and shook the pressure off his hands.

The percussionist didn't cause any more problems.

* * *

Harry tried to spend as much time in the library as possible. No one was interested in picking on him there. It was finally Friday, and the approaching possibility of putting Malfoy in his place was the only thing keeping the boy going. Why was it that all Malfoys were such douchebags? Potter's hands were itching to put a nasty jinx on Abraxas.

He was dreaming of his victory, dozing off in the comfort of his chair, when a short-haired Hufflepuff came up to him.

\- It's Harry, right? My name is Damian Shacklebolt.

Harry sat up straight. Shacklebolt. Just like Kingsley. Could this be his relative? Looking at Damian now, the resemblance was quite clear.

\- Hi. Yes. I'm Harry P...Granger.

\- Sorry about everyone.

\- What?

\- You know. Everyone giving you a hard time.

The boy sat down in an armchair next to Harry's.

\- Yeah, thanks...

\- I know what it feels like.

Potter looked attentively at the Hufflepuff.

\- You do?

\- Of course. Hufflepuff is the most mocked House. But it's fine. We learned to just chill.

Harry smiled at him.

\- That _and_ we have the strongest Quidditch team, so we get to... what was that you said to Malfoy the other day? - Damian squinted trying to remember, while Harry flushed, reminded of his harsh language, - Oh yeah. We get to kick everyone's asses.

Shacklebolt laughed with a deep, chesty laugh. Harry was beginning to really like him.

\- So, Harry... a piece of advice, if you'll let me, - Damian's face turned serious.

\- I'm all ears.

\- Find the leader of the wolf pack, corner him down alone... And frighten the hell out of him. Or form an alliance.

Shacklebolt frowned, realizing his words contradicted one another.

\- It's complicated, go with your intuition, - he said with a pat on Potter's shoulder, - I'm sure you'll work something out.

So, the leader of the pack... Harry knew exactly who that was. Maybe he should follow the Hufflepuff student's advice.

\- Well, gotta go. See you later, Harry.

Damian stood up just as suddenly as he appeared and began walking away with the ease and coordination only an agile athlete could have.

\- Hey, Shacklebolt! - Harry called after him, - What position do you play in?

Damian grinned back at him with perfect white teeth.

\- I'm a seeker, Harry.

* * *

It was late, and Tom was barely scraping through his prefect duties. He had to sleep more. His rehearsals were wearing him out, and the growing assignments, as easy as they were to him, took time. All he wanted was sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. In a quiet atmosphere, without puking noises, slammed doors and other distractions. But he could only hope for that.

Although Harry did prove to be perceptive, he somehow managed to make mistake after mistake. As a dormitory neighbour he was a nightmare. The boy left clothes all around the room, stomped, was too impulsive and loud if someone tried to reason with him, and was really annoying in general. Tom was getting seriously tired of reprimanding him.

Outside the dormitory Harry was a magnet for trouble. Granger lost endless amounts of points for Slytherin, which it seemed he enjoyed by now, was drowning in problems with proud pure-bloods and seemed always on edge. Tom had never heard of a new student getting into a duel on his first week. But Riddle was looking forward to that duel and even had thoughts about training Granger to make sure he defeated Abraxas.

Tom walked into the dormitory and was pleased to find the lights out and the room silent. He started changing to nightclothes, too tired and lazy to move fast, and finally pulled away the bed curtain and got into pitch darkness, leaving his wand at the bedside table.

Someone jumped on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and he felt a wand being pressed hard into his neck.

\- I put a silencing charm up, so none of your kissass buddies will hear you, - he heard a furious whisper.

\- So, why are you whispering then? - Riddle asked in a threatening voice.

He felt the wand being pressed deeper into his neck. It was still impossible to see anything in the dark. That could be a benefit.

\- I am not afraid of you, - said Granger, his voice shaking, - And I won't ever show you submission. So stop right now.

Tom was entertained by such opposition.

\- Stop doing what, Harry? - he said, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face.

Granger grabbed the collar of Tom's shirt.

\- Stop making fun of me. I'm not someone you can push around. Tell your damn Slytherins to stop bullying me. Tell fucking Abraxas to stop killing me with his stare. Tell that Lestrange girl to stop dumping things accidentally on me.

Harry pulled Riddle closer by his collar, making Tom rise higher on his elbows. This didn't seem as entertaining as before. He reached for his wand, carefully, so that Harry couldn't feel him move, his well-toned abdomen muscles keeping him still.

\- You're the leader of the snake pit. Make them stop.

\- "My Slytherins"? "Snake pit"? Harry, this is your House just as mine. And since you came all you did was cause us trouble.

\- Well, I hate this fucking place.

\- Easy now.

\- Don't fucking patronize me! - Granger was practically choking Tom now. What a serious boy.

Riddle pointed his wand at Harry and thought "Expelliarmus". Granger's wand flew out of his hand, painfully scraping the skin on Tom's neck. The boy on top of him realized what a weak position he got himself into and tried to make a leap for his lost wand, but Tom caught him before he could get away, pushing Harry face down into the mattress and pressing him down with his body.

\- So, Granger, - a satisfied grin spreading on his face, - Who's on top now?

\- Get off of me, I can't breathe!

\- Not until you apologize and promise to follow all my rules.

\- I'm not afraid of you, Riddle! I know exactly who you are!

Tom heard certain threat in Harry's voice. He frowned.

\- And what is that supposed to mean?

Granger paused, panting. Riddle moved the weight of his body a little bit away to help the poor thing breathe. Harry swallowed, as if gathering his spirit.

\- I know you're the Heir of Slytherin, - he said in a suddenly calm voice.

Riddle felt the hair on the back of his neck move. He turned the boy around to face him and put the light on with his wand. Harry squinted from the sudden light.

\- What do you know? - he demanded.

\- Everything. I know everything, Tom.

\- Which is?

Granger focused on Riddle finally. His eyes were blazing, as if the boy finally decided on something.

\- I know about the journal. Your diary. I know about the Chamber of Secrets. I know about the Basilisk and Myrtle Warren's death.

Tom felt like he was falling. His head was spinning.

\- How? - he whispered.

\- I won't tell you.

\- Who else knows?! - Tom yelled at the boy.

\- No one! But I'll make sure the right people know if you don't stop this mess! Tell them to leave me alone and promise me safety!

Riddle paused, calculating his risks.

\- I can obliviate you, you know.

\- That won't help, I've got the memories safely hidden.

And then Granger laughed. What was this? Was he bluffing?

\- I've outsmarted you, Riddle.

\- Shut up!

Tom was furious. This person knew too much. And either he was lying, or he truly did hide the memories making him immune to Riddle.

Tom tried to enter the boy's mind using legilimency, but he was blocked out. Harry laughed again, as if relieved. He was an occlumens?

\- I can use the Imperious curse and make you tell me where your memories are hidden.

Riddle noticed how cold his voice got.

\- Are you consulting with me, Tom? Do you need help figuring this out?

Riddle shoved Granger deeper into the mattress, but Granger continued.

\- I know you can use the Imperious curse, Tom. I'm well aware what an evil bastard you are. The curse won't help either. Even I don't know where the memories are now. It's done.

\- You said no one else knows the truth!

\- One person will know if something happens to me.

Riddle thought of Dumbledore immediately. This Granger boy was smart. He did outsmart him. How on earth did he think this through?

This was extremely complicated. He needed more time to decide what to do with this.

\- And if I take care of everything you will keep your mouth shut? - he growled at Harry.

\- Yes.

Riddle took one last thorough look into Granger's strikingly green eyes. He finally made up his mind.

\- Fine. Truce. The Slytherins won't touch you anymore. Do I need to prevent the duel from happening too?

Harry flushed.

\- No, please let me have that. I really want to kick Malfoy's ass.

Tom sighed and got off Harry, who gathered himself together and was reaching for the bed curtains, eager to get away.

\- I hate Malfoy, - Riddle said quietly.

Harry turned around.

\- What?

\- I said I hate Malfoy. Kick the bastard's ass.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **This turned out as a small chapter, as it was originally a part of Chapter Two :) I know you expected the duel to happen, but that will come a bit later. Also, Harry's first week back in time is taking up a lot of... time, but it's all important. And I hope you like what happens in the Room of Requirement :) I've got a lot more written, and it just needs to be edited.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and thank you very much for the reviews! It's the best feeling in the world to receive them 3 I hope I'm keeping you all satisfied.**

 **Special thanks to my Editor, who found the time to edit this before his vacation! You rock and I'm too lucky to have a friend like you.**

 **If you want to know how I'm doing with my writing and other things - I have a Tumblr blog you can check out. It's very deserted (to the point of being inappropriate). My** **nick there is shehonessky.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the morning Harry hadn't the slightest idea how on earth he found the spirit to confront Riddle. The adrenaline has worn off, and suddenly last night seemed like the craziest thing he could have ever done.

So, young Voldemort was now aware that Harry knew what he was. That he knew about Myrtle's death. The only chance of staying alive that Potter now had was if Riddle actually believed his story about the hidden memories. In any case, if the bastard did try to kill him, Dumbledore would see the memories and know the whole truth.

Harry got out of his bed, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses slowly, when he saw Riddle himself leave the bathroom, all fresh and handsome, every centimetre of him put perfectly together. How did he manage to look so damn good in the morning, having slept just as little as Harry?

\- Good morning, - Riddle said dryly. Harry guessed he wasn't very fond of what happened last night. He watched Tom's face attentively, searching for clues on what to expect.

\- Not so confident today, huh? - Riddle asked him, his cold eyes burning through Potter. Harry sighed and prepared for the interrogation, - One question, Granger. Why did you think it was best to confront me in my bed?

\- What? - Harry felt his face turn red. He was expecting any question but that one.

\- Why not anywhere else? Surely there are places more suitable for important discussions.

Harry sighed again.

\- Just remember what you promised me, Riddle.

\- You confronted Riddle in his bed? - Lucas Avery crawled out from behind his bed curtains, rubbing his eyes. It looked like he had a rough night, - Did I hear that right?

Lucas started laughing. Tom grinned.

\- What did you confront him about, Granger? Your feeeelings? - he purposely stretched the last word.

\- Shut up! - Harry turned away and headed for the bathroom.

\- Hold up there, mate, you need to let me go before you.

Harry felt frustration flare up inside him.

\- And why would I ever do that?

\- So I wouldn't be late for Quidditch tryouts. You play, Harry?

\- I would never play for Slytherin.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shoved Harry out of his way.

\- What on earth gave you the idea I would pick you to play for my House team? So you could lose the game for us? - at that Avery slammed the door.

Harry frowned.

\- He's the Slytherin Quidditch captain? - he asked Tom, who was still searching for something in his school bag.

\- Granger, I promised to stop the Slytherins from picking on you, I never promised we could be friends.

He grabbed a black notebook that looked very much like the diary Harry had once destroyed, and left the dormitory.

Potter felt his stomach turn unpleasantly. Voldemort was definitely unhappy with him.

* * *

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, feverishly searching for weak spots in his strategy. Technically, he provided protection for himself by giving his memories to Dumbledore, who had sworn to interfere in case anything went wrong. If Riddle was going to attempt anything, it has to be now, until Harry could share his secrets with anyone. But would he be this angry if he had a plan? And was there actually any way to get rid of Potter without making a mess? The Tom Riddle Harry knew was very accurate in keeping his reputation pristine. He wasn't Voldemort yet.

Harry didn't notice how his legs carried him to the Quidditch field. The tryouts must have been close to an end, and he was partly hoping to at least get a glimpse of the players.

Only, of course, he just had to meet Abraxas Malfoy with his gang returning form the tribunes.

\- Oh, the little filthy mudblood came out to play? - was his immediate reaction upon noticing Harry. Augustina Lestrange, who was holding Malfoy's hand, smiled at her horrible boyfriend, shrugging off Potter's death stare.

\- Call Granger a mudblood again, and I'm afraid I am going to have to report this to our Head of House.

Harry turned surprised to hear Riddle's voice, who came out of the other exit from the tribunes, ignoring Potter's stare.

\- Oh, is it Tom Riddle himself? - Malfoy smirked, - Bonding with your kind, I see.

\- Would you like another duel arrangement, then? - Riddle asked him calmly.

It was the weirdest feeling in the world, seeing young Voldemort stick up for Harry. Was his plan actually working?

\- Abraxas, would you calm down? - a boy with long black hair stepped out, also holding the hand of a girl. Something in him looked very familiar to Harry, - Do you really need problems with Slughorn? I'd have to report this too being the current Head Boy, you know.

Abraxas sighed.

\- Could you ever be on my side, Orion? Must you always defend some filth instead?

Orion frowned, exchanging a glance with his girlfriend (who also looked strikingly familiar), while Augustina looked away from both Harry and Riddle. What a hypocritical bitch. Potter was seeing a lot of her around Tom when Abraxas and these other pure-bloods, like Orion, were out of sight.

Then it hit him. He looked back at the boy with the long black hair. Orion. He knew that name.

That was Sirius's father. And his mother. Walburga Black.

Harry stared at them, thunderstruck, his heart aching badly. Now that he knew who they were, they did have a lot in common with Sirius.

Orion and Walburga raised their eyebrows at the boy's reaction.

\- Uh... Sorry. Gotta go.

Potter swiftly escaped the awkward scene, rubbing his chest to get rid of the ache. Technically Sirius had not been born yet. If Harry was stuck in this time for good, the least he could do was make sure Sirius and other victims of the war against Voldemort wouldn't die. Isn't this what he always dreamed of? The thought gave him hope.

He walked out on to the field blindly and nearly fell over Damian Shacklebolt.

\- Wow, Harry, are you alright? - the Hufflepuff patted him on the shoulder.

\- Yeah, I'm fine, - Harry shook off the image of Sirius from his head and concentrated on what was around, - What are you doing here? It's the Slytherin team's tryouts.

Something wicked shone in Damian's eyes.

\- And that's exactly why I'm here. Plus, we're next on the field.

Shacklebolt pointed at his broom.

Harry smirked and looked away from him to the players in the air. It looked like Avery had the last group of would-be Team Slytherins trying to catch the golden snitch.

\- A pitiful sight, - Damian laughed, - None of them are nearly as good as me.

Potter couldn't say anything to that, but he did see that only one of the players in the air had potential - a small, but quick copper-haired boy. His neighbour, actually, Eduard Rosier.

\- Yeah, he'll be easy to beat, done that lots of times before - Shacklebolt said noticing the direction Harry was looking in, - No competition here. No competition in all of Hogwarts.

Damian yawned. Harry suddenly felt put off by his words. He took a look at Shacklebolt's broom again.

\- You know what, Damian? Give me your broom.

The Hufflepuff's grin widened.

\- Gonna put me in my place?

\- You betcha.

Harry threw off his school robe and snatched the broom, rising swiftly into the air. Not his Firebolt, not even Nimbus Two Thousand, but will do for now. Potter leaned to the tip of the broom, gaining speed quickly and, ducking the other players, cleared his path to Eduard, who was after the snitch. Harry decided to come from the opposite direction, which wouldn't leave much space for manoeuvres to Rosier if he didn't have enough talent.

The snitch was darting away from Eduard, who was focusing all his attention on it, until he finally saw Harry flying right at him and screamed. Harry pressed on, ignoring him, only stopping with a jerk when he felt the small winged golden ball in his bare palm and euphoria in his heart. He missed this. His last year in Hogwarts didn't have a lot of quidditch due to one swell Umbridge gal.

\- What do you think you're doing, Granger?! - yelled Rosier.

\- Catching the snitch since you can't, obviously, - Potter answered calmly, then turned his broom, flew up to a struck-looking Avery, passed him the snitch and started back to a laughing Shacklebolt.

\- What are you laughing at now, - Harry rolled his eyes as he landed and got off the broom.

\- Rosier's face of course! He'll hate you forever, - Damian grinned, - You should join the team. It'll be interesting to beat you.

Harry sighed. He would have loved to play for Gryffindor, but Slytherin...

\- Play for those who despise me? I've got better ideas about what to do with my time.

Harry hesitantly returned the broom to the Hufflepuff and put his robe back on. It was hard having to purposely give up his chance at doing what he loved most.

\- See you later, Damian.

\- Later, Harry.

The boy turned and started away from the field when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

\- Granger! - he turned around to see Lucas running towards him, looking very serious, - We practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. I'll get you your broom and uniform.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard.

\- But...

\- No buts, Granger! I need you on the fucking team or I swear I will curse you to death!

Avery turned around and ran back to the field.

Well... I guess quidditch could help take some of the steam off, even if he had to play for Slytherin. He couldn't be duelling Malfoy every week.

Harry caught himself smiling.

* * *

\- He was amazing. He was brilliant. You should have seen him in the air.

It was lunch, and Lucas couldn't stay on a different topic for more than two minutes, always returning to Harry Granger.

\- I'm hungry and exhausted, very high on emotions, so I'll just say it once - I think we could win the Quidditch Cup this year, - he continued.

Rosier looked furious. He was Slytherin's seeker since his second year, but Avery's assignment as the new Quidditch captain and his decision to hold tryouts brought Eduard great misfortune.

\- So, I left early, didn't I? - Riddle asked rhetorically.

\- You missed the best part. And I'm not letting anyone see Harry fly until the match with Gryffindor, so it's too late. He's our secret weapon now.

Secret weapon. Looks like Granger had a lot of those.

\- While we're at the topic of Granger, - Tom spoke in a lazy manner, - I would like you all to leave him alone. Don't tease him, don't threaten him, don't bully him in any way.

Rosier raised his angry eyes at Riddle.

\- Why are you of all people suddenly sticking up for him?! - he blurted out.

Tom sighed. He never let his roommates speak to him in such a manner. Nevertheless, he decided to let this one pass, as he had more important points to make.

\- Because enough is enough. Let the boy live. Otherwise he'll fail his studies, which will land me with tutoring him, and I don't have time for that, - he added some coldness to his voice, watching with satisfaction how Rosier's face gradually ran out of colour.

\- Yeah, leave him alone, Ed, - Avery was pointing his finger at Rosier, - Or I'll bludger your brains out.

Eduard rose from his seat.

\- Luke, you were my teammate since the second year at Hogwarts. Do you realize this is betrayal?

Avery slammed his goblet on the table.

\- I gave you a place on the team! You're keeper now, what's wrong with that?!

Rosier shook his head in disbelief and left the Great Hall looking lost and betrayed. Well, he should have practised more if he wanted to keep the seeker place in the team for himself. Tom had long learned it all came to simple things: study, practice, train more and let no one question that you are the best.

\- Spread the word for me, will you? - Tom looked at Avery and Lestrange, - Let no one bully Granger.

\- Of course, - answered Frederic, while Lucas simply nodded in agreement.

Riddle stood up and made his way to the library to complete his homework for next week.

Last night wouldn't leave his mind. Again and again he replayed in his head everything Granger had told him.

"I know you're the Heir of Slytherin". Tom felt a rush of goosebumps on his skin. It was a new intoxicating feeling - the fact that someone knew who he really was. Sure, he was extremely angry with Granger threatening him, but on the other hand... He didn't need to hide who he was in front of him now. He could be the Heir of Slytherin around this boy.

But how did Granger know? How was this even possible? Tom made sure he didn't leave any evidence of his deeds.

Riddle turned into an empty hallway and was met by a concerned looking Tina. She silently took his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, locking the door.

\- Tom, what is this all about? - she pushed his back to the door and stepped up close, eyes fixed on him, - Why are you protecting the mudblood boy?

Riddle was getting tired of everyone focusing on Granger's blood status. That boy was proving to be a lot more than just a common mudblood.

\- You must remember I'm a prefect, Tina. Part of my job is to make sure no one is bullied.

She rolled her eyes.

\- You had your fun with him, it's time to stop, - Tom added.

Augustina pushed him harder into the door.

\- No, it's not fun. It's not fun at all. Since the school year started, you didn't come over once.

She paused, focusing suddenly on his neck.

\- What's this nasty scratch? - Tina raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

Riddle felt the skin of his neck, remembering Harry's wand scraping him when he disarmed him.

\- No idea, - he finally said with a sigh.

Tina let it pass and continued where she left off.

\- Now Abraxas is getting on my nerves. He's obsessed with the boy. Everyone is talking about this Granger, and now you are protecting him. I can't stand that mudblood, I want him gone!

She even stomped her little foot. Tom smiled at her.

\- You don't mind me though, do you, - he said quietly.

Lestrange's face softened. She traced Riddle's jawline with her finger and softly touched his lips.

\- No. No, you're the best.

He grabbed her by the waist, her long platinum strands of hair tickling the knuckles of his fingers.

\- Say that again.

Tina's full lips cracked a wicked smile.

\- You are a fucking god, Tom Riddle.

\- Yes, I am.

* * *

Harry entered the library in hope of actually doing some homework. He picked up the books he needed and was finishing his second essay when someone sat at the opposite side of the table. Not just someone. Baby Voldemort, of course.

\- Granger, did everyone leave you alone? - he asked in an exhausted voice.

Harry studied his face with curiosity. Something was off. He noticed it then: Riddle's lower lip was swollen.

\- Did someone punch you in the face? - Harry just couldn't help it. After seeing Riddle protect him, a part of his blunt bravery returned. If he was going to be stuck with his mortal enemy and balance on the verge of death and an almost certain prospect of never seeing his friends again, he desperately needed at least a pinch of humour in it, - Did you have to fight like a muggle for my precious reputation?

Tom glared at him.

\- Are you testing my patience, Granger? Because I don't have much left.

\- So is it some terrible flu then?

Riddle frowned, confused.

\- Your lip.

\- Oh, that, - Tom felt his lip with his finger, - No, that's just a bite. So, did they leave you alone or not?

Harry blinked, processing what he had just heard.

\- Uh.., well, it's definitely better today.

\- Let me know if someone disobeys.

Riddle stood up and left the section, keeping his perfect posture, leaving a trail of questions behind.

A bite. On the lip. Who was biting Riddle? Suddenly Harry felt very curious. Was this some sort of kinky relationship Voldemort had?

Harry felt his face grow hot.

No, Riddle's relationships didn't concern him. He needed to get back to his essay NOW.

Harry started riffling through his textbook, trying to focus on his assignments, but the image of Tom's handsome face with his bitten lip lingered in Potter's mind. He suddenly felt angry.

This was out of line, and not just for one reason. First of all, Riddle was the future horror of wizards and muggles alike, he didn't get to have normal (or even relatively normal) human relationships! Sure he was playing the role of the perfect student with a crisp-white reputation, but not to the point of teenage drama!

Next, why wasn't Riddle interrogating Harry about how he could have known his secrets? How was going and having his lips bitten more important than this?!

Besides, Harry was so used to being the central figure in Voldemort's life, that this discovery made him feel... left out? Less important to him?

Harry shook his head in disbelief. These were entirely crazy thoughts that probably appeared in his head because of all the stress.

He focused on his homework again, hitting himself on the forehead each time he got distracted by unwanted Riddle thoughts.

\- So, Harry, did you make the team? - Harry heard Damian's throaty voice beside him. He turned to face the Hufflepuff grinning at him.

Potter smiled, grateful for the respite.

\- Yes. I'll meet you on the field after we destroy Gryffindor. To destroy you, of course.

\- How violent, - Shacklebolt laughed, - Have you seen at least Gryffindor's seeker?

Harry frowned.

\- No, not really.

\- It's Septimus Weasley. He's not as bad as Rosier, you know.

The boy's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his best friend's family name.

* * *

It was Sunday, and although it was late in the morning, the weather was chilly. Riddle was making his way to the Clock Tower Courtyard, anxious to see Granger and Malfoy's duel. It wasn't often that he got a chance to see something entertaining in Hogwarts, so he decided to make the most pleasure out of it. Tom grabbed a mug of hot cocoa from the Great Hall and picked a place with the best view in the Courtyard, resting his back against a column.

Abraxas was the first to come, followed closely by his cronies.

\- So where's the mudblood? - he asked, eyeing Riddle attentively, naming Granger that on purpose.

\- Abraxas, we've been through this.

Orion stepped from behind a near column, looking very displeased.

\- With Grindelwald grouping his forces and approaching closer and closer to us, it is not the place or time to underline the new boy's blood status, - he continued and then turned to Riddle, - Tom, this boy is in your year. Are you sure you want this duel to continue?

Riddle appreciated that Orion asked for his opinion, even though he was older, an heir of a noble house and the current Head Boy. He would be a valued Death Eater if only Tom could persuade him.

\- Yes, I am sure. Granger wants it as much as he does.

\- Alright.

Orion came up to Tom and took a place next to him. A flash of copper hair appeared on Riddle's other side - it was Rosier. Lucas was standing across the Courtyard from Tom, his arms folded in disapproval - he didn't want to have his precious seeker hurt just before tomorrow's Quidditch practice. A herd of girls was forming at one of the entrances with Augustina and Walburga standing side by side. It looked like everyone was gathering for the big fight. Riddle only hoped the teachers didn't hear the duel news.

\- Orion, did you put your famous wards up to keep all unwanted attention away? - Riddle asked him.

\- Of course, - Black answered raising his eyebrow.

Abraxas was pacing the Courtyard looking very frustrated.

\- Where's your Granger kid? - he barked at Tom, - He's late!

Riddle shrugged. He was wondering the same thing. Then the crowd at the far entrance to the Courtyard started whispering excitedly.

\- Oh, I'm not late, - a voice came from it, - I'm right on time.

The students stepped to the sides letting him pass. Granger took off his robe and threw it to the Hufflepuff's seeker, who for Merlin knows what reason came with him. The Hufflepuff was smiling at the boy broadly and cheering him on. Tom frowned. What was this? Sudden friendship?

Harry took a place opposite from Malfoy, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He then focused on Abraxas's face, making a quick bow with his head and watching with satisfaction how his opponent had to bow in answer. Malfoy's face looked like he chewed up a lemon. Tom couldn't help grinning.

The duelers raised their wands and took a few steps back from each other.

\- Do me a favour, Granger, and please don't start crying.

\- I'm on the verge of crying from joy 'cause you learned other words besides "filthy" and "mudblood".

Abraxas cursed under his breath and sent a non-verbal stinging spell, that Granger successfully blocked. Alright, then. He could block and he was fast. Tom remembered that from their first meeting. Now he saw that Granger could also move like a trained dueler.

Malfoy attacked again, only to be blocked once more. Another attack - another block. Harry was not using non-verbals, he was just screaming "Protego" over and over again, but he was very agile, and his wand movement was perfect. Way better then Abraxas's angry swings, although the latter didn't seem to notice.

\- Is that the only spell you know, Granger? - Abraxas laughed, and the general part of the crowd sniggered in support.

Abraxas then conjured three snakes, one after the other, to get Harry distracted and break through his shield. Granger ignored the snakes completely, focusing on his defence. When the serpents were near enough he turned to them and hissed.

 _\- Attack your maker from the back and the sides._

Riddle nearly choked on his cocoa. The boy spoke parseltongue? Tom watched in awe as the snakes turned back to a shocked Malfoy, hissing and raising their heads for the attack.

\- Stupefy! - Harry screamed, but Abraxas managed to jump away, the spell hitting one of Malfoy's cronies instead. The crowd started slowly moving away after that, leaving only Tom, Orion and Shacklebolt close to the duelers.

\- Incendio! - Abraxas let out fire from his wand, burning the snakes and turning the force on Granger. The duel was getting serious.

\- Aqua Eructo! - Granger let out a strong stream of water, putting off the fire and knocking Malfoy off his feet. His opponent fell to the ground, choking on water that got up his nose.

\- Expelliarmus! - Harry tried.

\- Protego! Avis! - Malfoy was still maintaining control, despite the water dripping off his hair and clothes. A flock of birds erupted from his wand, aiming at Granger.

\- Depulso! - Harry screamed, sending the birds away from him and right after that he added, -Expulso!

Malfoy was hit back to the wall with a strong blast of blue light. He was losing. He was losing to a mudblood and a boy younger than him. Tom could hardly contain how happy he was to witness this.

\- Expelliarmus! - Granger tried again, only to be blocked. Malfoy's face was twisted with anger.

\- Crucio! - he screamed.

Riddle couldn't believe his ears. He reached for his wand, preparing to interfere. The spell hit Harry. He fell down on one knee, shaking, but not making any sound. Either Malfoy was not strong enough to cast the Cruciatus Curse, or Granger was good with fighting it back.

And then something unbelievable happened. Malfoy was cringing, trying to focus on holding the curse, gripping his wand with both hands, but Harry got back up on both legs and slowly raised his shaking wand hand back into the duelling position.

\- Expecto Patronum! - he screamed through gritted teeth.

A white luminous stag erupted from his wand, galloping at Abraxas. He dropped the Cruciatus Curse, shocked to see the animal, which stood back raising its front legs and hitting Malfoy on the head with its hoof.

Abraxas was knocked out. The stag returned to its owner, bowing its head. Granger smiled at it and gave it a pat, and then the animal disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **This is the longest chapter yet, and it has a lot of filler information. I can't say I'm in awe of it, so I really hope you still like it (: My Editor was quite happy with it though, as we both know what's coming. But to important moments: we're back with a Quidditch playing Harry, we've seen the ghosts of his past, we've got the duel finally, something I was most worried about.**

 **Next chapter is also done-ish, so hopefully my Editor and I can work it through quicker than this one (:**

 **Biggest thanks to all of the reviews and followers, you're awesome! And always - thank you to my Editor, who finds the time and the patience to work with me 3** **If you want to know how I'm doing with my writing and other things - I have a Tumblr blog you can check out. No one follows it yet, so see for yourself :D My** **nick there is shehonessky.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Clock Tower Courtyard was silent as a grave when Harry put away his wand. Then several things started happening all at once.

\- We have a winner, - Sirius's father said calmly, and Augustina screamed in rage, running up to Abraxas lying on the ground unconscious.

\- You! - she pointed at Malfoy's cronies, - Take him to the Hospital Wing, now!

Then Harry saw Damian Shacklebolt marching up to where Riddle and Black were standing.

\- He used the Cruciatus Curse! Malfoy used an Unforgivable Curse! - he shouted.

\- Yes, - Orion answered, just as calmly, - Yes, he has.

\- Well?! Is that all?! You're the Head Boy, do something about it!

\- Get yourself together, Shacklebolt, - Black was getting irritated.

\- He's getting away with it again?!

Potter ran up to the Hufflepuff grabbing his shoulder.

\- It's ok, mate, I'm not hurt.

\- He has to pay! - Shacklebolt sounded determined.

Orion Black stepped closer to Damian.

\- You are going to keep silent about this, - he said in a hushed voice that betrayed no emotion, - Or your father will know about the blood status of your love interest.

Something changed in Shacklebolt's expression.

Orion stepped in the middle of the Courtyard.

\- Listen up, everyone. No one will let it slip to any of the adults anywhere that Abraxas Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse. He was desperate and made a mistake, and he paid for it in the end.

He walked around the Courtyard, eying everyone attentively, and then continued.

\- What happened today must stay here. If any of you start talking, please remember that I, as the Head Boy, and my prefects, have collected enough information on all of you to provide severe consequences. Not to mention the network of influential contacts Malfoy's family has. Is that clear?

He examined the crowd again. The apprehensive silence ensued in the Courtyard.

Harry felt anger bubbling up in him. This man was nothing like Sirius Black.

\- You may go now, - finished Orion and turned back to Harry and Damian, the crowd silently melting away behind his back.

\- So, you solve your problems with blackmail? - Harry asked Black through gritted teeth.

Orion came up close.

\- Granger, do you even realize what you have gotten yourself into? Attacking Malfoy with a stag...

\- It was a duel! - Harry shot back.

Riddle stepped in.

\- Orion, Granger is right.

The Head Boy's lips formed a thin line. He slowly turned to young Voldemort, who, as Potter noticed now, was eating Harry up with his eyes.

\- He will face consequences with the Malfoy family now, - Orion objected.

\- No, he will not, - Riddle answered finally looking at Black.

\- And how are you planning to prevent that? - Orion asked Tom in a cold voice.

Riddle smirked.

\- Leave that to me, - he turned to Harry, - Granger, come with me.

He started walking without checking whether Potter was following. Harry looked at a confused Damian, shrugged and went after Riddle.

They were walking through the hallways in silence. Tom - twenty footsteps ahead, Harry - cautiously keeping behind. Something has changed in Riddle's posture. It looked like he was about to burst into a run. Like he was extremely excited. "Well, finally", - Harry thought, "Here comes the big talk". At last, Tom was following the logical path Harry thought he would, as opposed to being busy getting his lip bitten. Harry snorted, feeling a weird sense of relief.

Riddle paused suddenly, looking back and frowning slightly at the boy.

Harry caught up with him.

\- A corporeal patronus, huh? And strong enough to fight. That could not be very easy, - Tom said.

\- I've had a lot of practice, - Harry answered. Suddenly, a weird curiosity struck him. - Can you do one?

Riddle looked away and resumed his walk. Harry followed silently. Of course he couldn't. To make a full patronus you should be capable of harnessing an immense amount of hope and love inside yourself. Could you possibly do that AND be Voldemort?

They stopped abruptly, and Harry felt a rush of adrenaline. He knew this place all too well. They were on the second floor, by the girl's lavatory.

\- No! - Harry turned to Riddle, - I'm not going into the Chamber of Secrets!

Tom raised an eyebrow in question.

\- So, you also know its location. Just as I thought. Why not, Harry?

It was the first time Tom called him by his name. A different voice, but the same intonation. Just like at the graveyard the night Voldemort returned to power, just like at the Ministry of Magic only a couple of months ago. What an eerie feeling.

\- I'm not going inside so you could unleash your Basilisk on me!

A smile crossed Riddle's handsome features.

\- I have no plans on doing that, Harry. Actually, it's the last thing I want to do.

Harry stared at him in distrust. His nemesis rolled his eyes at that.

\- I'm not summoning the Basilisk, - he repeated in a firm voice, - But I would like to see you open the Chamber.

\- And why on earth would I do that?

Tom let out a constricted breath. His eyes blazed desperately.

\- I have never met another parselmouth in my life, Harry.

Oh. That. Harry almost forgot.

\- Let's talk there, - Riddle came up close, staring into Harry's eyes, almost pleadingly. It was magnetizing, near irresistible. No wonder young Voldemort garnered so many supporters - he was a talented manipulator. - There's so much I want to ask you.

What a stupid situation Harry has gotten himself into by using parseltongue. He was so concentrated on beating Malfoy that in that moment he didn't think of the consequences. How was he going to get Riddle off his back now? Of course the man wants to know more.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Riddle's heart. The pleading look left the prefect's face, changing into a grin.

\- If you try to pull something. If you try to hurt me or summon your snake monster...

\- Harry, we had a deal. I'm upholding my end of it, if you haven't noticed.

\- I've noticed. Only you were angry with me just yesterday morning.

Riddle gave Harry a stern look, as if that question was plain stupid.

\- Well, imagine being cornered in your own bed, threatened with exposure, losing precious sleep over it, wondering all night if your assailant is the only one who knows your secret. And to top that, having to keep the whole damn school off his neck afterwards. Can you really be surprised I was angry?

\- Was? Are we good now?

Young Voldemort took a pause, examining Harry closely.

\- I'm not angry anymore, if that is what concerns you. And I would like us to be... "good", but that's up to you now.

Harry sighed. If he was stuck in nineteen forty-three, waiting for Dumbledore to invent a time portal, he might as well do some investigating and find out more about the future Dark Lord. Besides, he has fought him before. He could technically do it again. Still, he had a feeling he wouldn't need it.

Harry walked into the lavatory. He quickly found the sink he needed and concentrated on the little snake engraved on it.

 _\- Open_ , - he hissed, and the sink went in motion.

Riddle watched silently, his pupils so wide his eyes looked black. Harry felt a shiver run down his back, but gathered himself together and jumped down the opened entrance. After a few pitch dark seconds he crash-landed on the floor and stood up, brushing the debris off his clothes. Riddle landed next to him gracefully, straightening his robes, as if what they just did was as normal as entering the Great Hall.

\- How did you know the Chamber entrance was there? Who told you? - he asked Harry suddenly.

Potter wondered if all future questions would be as uncomfortable.

\- I'm not telling you.

\- Is this your idea of fixing a relationship? - Tom looked at him mockingly.

\- I can't tell you. I'm sort of bound here.

Riddle sighed and started walking down the corridor, making a gesture for Harry to follow.

\- Bound by whom?

Potter rolled his eyes. Here comes the interrogation.

\- Can't tell you.

\- Do I know him at least?

\- Still can't tell you, Riddle.

\- Somehow I'm sure it's Dumbledore.

\- Professor Dumbledore to you, Tom.

It was Riddle's turn to roll his eyes.

\- Listen, - Harry said, choosing his words carefully, - I'll be frank with you. I can't let you know the details and I don't want to lie, either. Can we just skip this whole thing?

The future Dark Lord looked as if he was just offered a tasty treat and then had it taken from him.

\- Can I at least tell you my version of this story? - he asked, - And you will confirm if it's right or wrong.

Potter stiffened. He was afraid his nemesis might have figured everything out after Harry told him so much the night before, but either way it was best to hear it from him.

\- You can try.

\- You're my relative.

That was the last thing Harry thought he would hear. He nearly laughed.

\- You're my relative from the pure-blood line of my family. That's why you were confused when you first came here and attacked me in the hallway. Because I look exactly like my father, and I know that my pure-blood line was strongly against his relationship with my mother.

Harry didn't know much about Tom's family. Only what Voldemort told him in the graveyard the day he returned back to power.

\- And then, when your family heard about the attacks last year, they must have understood that there is a Slytherin descendant at Hogwarts and that he summoned the Basilisk. And that's how you knew it was me.

Potter was struck by how well this version could have fitted as a disguise for his appearance in the past. If he wanted to lie, of course, and Harry felt repulsed by the notion. Voldemort was not a man you could easily fool, and Harry knew he wasn't that good a liar.

\- Only it doesn't add up with you having the last name "Granger"... And never correcting anyone in their assumptions that you are muggle-born. But then again, you must have reasons you're hiding your real family name and the reason behind your dramatic appearance, and that intrigues me very much.

They came up to the entrance to the main chamber.

 _\- Open_ , - this time Riddle said it himself. The snakes holding the door slid away, opening the entrance, and Harry followed Tom inside the painfully familiar place. The presence of a nearby Basilisk made Harry's flesh crawl.

\- Any other versions? - he asked, half trying to distract himself from the thoughts of the horrible snake monster that was currently very much alive.

Riddle went to the centre of the Chamber of Secrets, moving in a relaxed way as if it was his living room. He stopped, looking over the Statue of Salazar Slytherin drowning in floodwater.

\- My other versions are even harder to believe and have too much blank spots. Besides, if I could be honest with you... I've always wanted to have a family, so I'm eager about this one.

Harry suddenly felt pity for the young man in front of him. He used to wonder sometimes what had to happen in your life to make you Voldemort. Was it the lack of friends? The lack of a family? Was it a case of some constant gnawing loneliness and pain?

What if Harry was stuck with the Dursleys forever? What if there were no Ron and Hermione? No Hagrid? No Sirius?

What if Harry went to a school where prefects collected information just to blackmail you in favour of pure-bloods? Would he desperately want to prove himself in such a world? Would he want his name to instil fear among all wizardkind? Would he want the proud pure-bloods to serve him, crawling up to his feet and kissing the tails of his cloak?

\- I'm sorry, Tom. I'm pretty sure I'm not your relative. Not a close one, at least. And I most certainly have never seen your father or any of your family members.

Riddle turned to face him, frowning as if slightly disappointed.

\- Then how are you a parselmouth?

Harry sighed. He had to give the man at least something.

\- It was a dark wizard. He attacked me when I was just a baby. He killed my parents and tried to kill me, but couldn't. His magic sort of backfired, killing him and giving me some of his powers.

Riddle examined him closely.

\- Then that person must have been my relative.

\- I guess he was.

\- Do you know anything about him?

\- Well… I was only a baby at the time.

\- He must have had a reason to attack you.

\- As far as I know, he considered my family an enemy.

\- And that is all you know?

\- I've been trying to find the answer to this all my life. Why he chose to attack us. Why he resorted to killing a baby.

Tom let out a frustrated breath. He turned away, as if restraining the urge to shout at Harry.

\- I wonder why he had to kill you… - young Voldemort's voice was so cold, Harry felt the urge to cast a blocking spell just in case, - This can only mean you are somehow connected to my family. You are certainly not telling me something very important.

They were silent for a while. Then Riddle turned to face Harry again and spoke, now feigning compassion.

\- I'm sorry about your parents.

Harry snorted. Tom widened his eyes at him.

\- Are you really?

\- Of course I am – Tom looked positively appalled at that - I know exactly how it feels.

He crossed his arms, as if building up a barricade between the intruder and his inner demons.

\- My mother died right after giving birth to me. And my father never showed up.

There it came again. Pity. Harry's parents couldn't come for him - they were dead. But he never questioned their love. After all, they both died protecting him. And although Riddle's stories were so similar to his, they were simultaneously completely different.

\- Did you grow up in an orphanage too? - Tom asked Harry, examining him closely.

\- No. No, it was a foster family.

Riddle frowned.

\- Where are they now? Do they know you're here? What are they like?

Great, another shower of questions. Riddle was catching every twitch of Harry's facial muscles. He felt like some peculiar bacteria being examined under a microscope. And the last thing Potter wanted to do is talk about the Dursleys. He didn't want to give the future Dark Lord even more reasons to despise muggles.

\- I don't really want to talk about them, - he said quietly, - They're nothing special, if you must know.

\- Muggles, aren't they?

\- Yes, - Harry sighed, preparing to defend himself from Riddle's pressing.

\- Are you ashamed of them?

\- Tom, for Merlin's sake!

For a minute Riddle looked furious. Then his face softened. This man was a storm of emotions.

\- It's fine, - he said finally, - It doesn't look like you like them very much.

Damn it.

\- What gave you that idea?

\- Your face is practically screaming it out. I'm just collecting the truth from you in little bits and pieces.

\- What makes you so sure you... "read" me correctly?

Tom smiled and sat down on the Chamber floor, bending one of his long legs.

\- I had to spend hours reading in between the lines in the Orphanage and my first years in Hogwarts. All of my years, to be exact. Trying to find out what the heirs of all the noble pure-blood houses were thinking. Whether they were trying to mock me. What the matrons back at the orphanage were hiding. Whether they were trying to send me off to a madhouse.

Harry sat down next to him slowly, keeping an arm's distance between them. The information he was receiving from Riddle felt precious. Felt like the exact thing he needed to know to defeat him in the end, one way or another.

\- Were they giving you a hard time in the orphanage?

\- When I was smaller, yes. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I always felt different from everyone else.

Tom changed his sitting position, crossing his legs. Suddenly Harry could see the small boy he was a long time ago.

\- I remember the Catholic child services coming to see how we were doing. I was scared of them. I didn't make the furniture move on purpose. The woman was frightened to death, scaring me even more in turn, making everything spiral out of control. She kept screaming that I was possessed by a demon. She and the matrons even tried to get an authorization from Vatican to perform an exorcism on me.

He turned to face Potter.

\- Do you know what that is, Harry? Adults sometimes die from exorcisms, and they wanted to perform it on a child. I heard them talking about it, discussing what would happen if I die. I was afraid of making any accidental magic for half a year after that, and do you know how hard it is when you don't even know what magic is? I felt it around me, always scared it would show, not understanding the nature of it or how to use it.

Harry was shocked to hear something like this. Sure, the Dursleys hated him and called him a freak, but they never attempted to try anything _that_ harmful on him.

A thought crossed Harry's mind. What if this young man still had a choice? What if he wasn't Voldemort yet?

\- I'm sorry, Tom.

Riddle turned and looked in Harry's eyes intensely. It struck Potter how vulnerable he looked at that moment.

\- I'm sorry you had to go through this. No child ever should. But muggles are not all like that.

Tom suddenly laughed. The vulnerability in his eyes vanished, as if it never was there.

\- Not all, Harry? We're in the middle of the muggle war. Did you see the weapons they are using?

Harry felt dumbstruck. With all his problems he completely forgot what was going on in the world in nineteen forty-three. Tom continued.

\- I was in London at the time of the bombings. I saw it very close. Dead bodies everywhere, ripped into pieces. Houses destroyed to the ground. An Avada Kedavra Curse wouldn't do anything close to that sort of damage.

Harry's face grew cold at the sound of the unforgivable curse. Riddle didn't seem to notice. He frowned as if remembering something, rubbing the ring with a black rock on his finger.

\- May I tell you a secret, Harry? - he asked suddenly, - Something you don't know about me yet. Something very important.

This was it, wasn't it? What Harry came for.

\- Sure.

\- Do you promise not to tell anyone?

Riddle turned to him with blazing eyes.

\- I think you now know firsthand how hard it is to interrogate someone like me, - Harry answered, trying not to give direct promises while he could avoid it.

\- Then you can certainly prove it by doing an Unbreakable Vow with me.

So, that didn't work. This was getting harder and harder. But Harry had to know, and thus he had to agree.

\- Fine, - he exhaled.

Tom moved in, closing the distance between them. He stood on his knees reaching out for Potter's right hand, his fingers gripping it firmly. Harry was surprised to find him so warm, almost as if Riddle had a fever. Tom took his wand with his left hand.

\- Usually a third person is needed for the ritual, but I assure you I will do just fine, - he said.

\- I certainly trust your skills, - Harry said without thinking and caught a glimpse of a flattered smile on Riddle's face.

Tom pointed his wand at their hands.

\- Do you promise to keep what I'm about to tell you, my secret, safe no matter the circumstances? To keep silent about it forever?

Thin lines of white fire streamed out of Riddle's wand, tying themselves around their joined hands.

\- I promise.

Tom finished the spellwork and put his wand aside, catching Harry's left hand too. He brushed his thumb on the red words "I must not tell lies" still fresh from last year, frowning at the scar.

\- I have performed the Avada Kedavra Curse, you know.

Harry felt his heart rate rising.

\- Not on Myrtle Warren. On my father. And my grandparents. Just this summer.

\- What..? - Harry whispered.

\- Yes, I had to kill them. And it was so easy. One moment they're staring at me, saying they didn't want anything to do with me. And the next moment they're dead. And everything is silent.

Riddle raised his gaze back at Harry.

\- No blood, no ripped out limbs. Clean. This is humane. Not what muggles do. Not even close.

\- But it's wrong either way.

Tom sighed.

\- Well, my family deserved it. They rejected me. They had to pay.

Harry certainly had more than an inkling on how complicated the man is. Potter remembered Voldemort saying he killed his own father. Nevertheless, it was still too shocking to hear it from this handsome young man, who looked nothing like the monster he would become, kneeling on the floor before him and still holding his hands. He said it himself just ten minutes ago - he always wanted a family. Was he so insecure he couldn't handle a rejection? Was it too late for him already?

\- I've met lots of people who made me miserable, and you are right - my foster family is cruel and hates me, but I never as much as thought of killing any of them. It's not the way to solve things, you know.

Riddle dropped Harry's hands.

\- Are you trying to give me a sermon? Because I don't need one. I'm not taking advice from a person who mysteriously appeared for Merlin knows what reason in Hogwarts and is not bothering to explain any of it to me.

That felt like a slap to the face. Potter stood up on his feet abruptly.

\- Oh, the things I wish I could tell you!

\- Then tell me!

\- Damn it, Riddle, I can't!

Tom stood up too.

\- Then get out of my Chamber, - he hissed.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He turned around and stormed away, gripping his wand tight in case he had to defend himself. What did he expect? To fix Tom Riddle, just like that? That man was possibly the cruellest wizard in history.

But then... why did he suddenly open up to Harry?

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **HUGE WARNING: next chapter will have explıcıt content. The rating of the fic was M from the beginning, so you have been long warned, and if for some reason you are less than 18 - unfortunately, this is your queue. Although, you are always welcome to return after you pass this crucial age number in your life.**

 **Next: I have been caught red-handed by one of my precious reviewers. It turns out I have been forming the dialogues in a non-English way :( That thought never crossed my mind, as well as my Editor's mind. However, I shall continue forming the dialogues like "-" this as we're now five chapters in. Please bear with me (: Wanna guess what country we're from? ;) There's a huge clue in my deserted Tumblr blog (shehonessky's the handle).**

 **Thank you for each and every review and follow, you make my heart sing.**

 **My Editor rocks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another warning: Rating - M**

* * *

Chapter Six

Tina screamed his name and jerked, squeezing Tom's head between her thighs. He finished her off and pulled himself up, pressing his body into hers, feeling the hot skin on her neck with his lips.

It was their fifth night together in a month. Probably a record. It was always convenient that the Slytherin sixth year had only three girls, but Riddle still wondered how Augustina managed to set this up, making sure her two roommates were away when needed. She was a true Slytherin queen indeed. As for Tom, he was feeling surprisingly needy lately, even going so far as to choose nights with Lestrange over music rehearsals.

\- Let me in, - he whispered into her neck.

\- No, Tom, I can't, - Augustina whined.

\- I know you want this.

\- I do, but I must stay a virgin for Abraxas, may he be damned!

Tom growled. Malfoy was the last person he wanted to hear about right now. All he wanted was release.

He got up from the bed and began undoing his belt.

\- Alright. Then it's your turn.

Tina grinned and sat on the bed.

\- I'll take it from here, - she said, tugging at his belt.

Riddle gripped the bed posts with his hands, watching Lestrange do her job. Finally, Tom felt the heat of her mouth around him and let out a low moan, closing his eyes and giving in to the feeling he longed for.

It was hard, this past month. He couldn't shut down his brain even during sleep hours - all he could think about was the mysterious and dangerous Harry Granger and his knowledge of Tom. Who on earth was he? The lack of information was a constant itch in his brain, and all he could do was observe Harry from a distance. After their conversation in the Chamber of Secrets, that Tom had very high expectations towards, but that ended on a bitter note, they both avoided each other.

He opened up to Harry, and it felt very intoxicating. He never did that with anyone before, because he could never trust anyone with his secrets. Granger, however, knew what he was, and now Tom wanted him to know every bit of it. Despite all the anxiety he felt about the truth bursting out, despite his consciousness screaming inside of him, demanding he erased all connections to his murders, instead he wanted to fill Harry up to the edge. Unfortunately, all this boy did was judge, give him lip and dodge any questions that actually mattered to Riddle. Who were his parents? Who murdered them? Who is his foster family? What is Dumbledore's role in all this and how much does the man know? How did Harry know all those things about Tom? He didn't leave any witnesses; no one could have guessed it was him who opened the Chamber. And it wasn't like Granger was guessing - he threw it all out in his face, so deeply convinced he is right. It's like he had looked into Riddle's future, only no one could predict things as clearly as that. Or, take time travel, for instance. It was already more than a month, and Granger was still around – and there was no way anyone could have pulled this off with a time-turner. It was not possible. Tom checked. Thoroughly. He checked every theory he had, spent days in the library and even went as far as to discuss it with Slughorn, who was extremely happy they weren't talking about Horcruxes again, but was useless in this specific matter.

There was no way Harry could have known the truth, and yet he did.

Riddle tried to focus on Tina, but his mind kept drifting back to Harry.

Something that also made Riddle feel overly excited was the boy being a parselmouth. A gift he said was granted to him by a dark wizard. There was no question that Tom was related to this man, and that was the only connection in Granger's story that Riddle had. He thought about researching Harry's true identity, his real parents' name, only he had no idea where to start.

This train of thought was the exact thing Tom wanted out of his head when he came to this place. This, and the hunger inside of him, craving to be sated.

He placed one hand on the back of Tina's head, setting the tempo he needed.

"I know you're the Heir of Slytherin" - Harry's words emerged from the back of his mind, and he felt his stomach leap in excitement, making him let out another moan. Someone knows. Someone knows who he really is.

Riddle went out of his way to protect Granger from Malfoy that Sunday. He left the Chamber and went straight to the Hospital Wing, where he met a furious looking Tina standing next to a curtained bed in a completely empty room. Because Malfoys don't lie next to plain folk.

He took Lestrange's hand and moved her away from that bed, so they wouldn't be overheard.

\- That Granger kid, I swear I'm going to kill him! - she whispered.

\- What about your fiancé? Using the Cruciatus Curse in the light of day.

\- And losing after! What a humiliation! I can't believe this is the man I have to marry!

He gently squeezed her shoulder.

\- Calm down. I will make sure this doesn't get out. Is Malfoy awake?

Augustina sighed and rubbed her temples.

\- Yes, awake and giving orders already, I can't stand him.

\- Did he speak to any of his toadies?

\- No, I told them all to piss off. Can't stand them even more.

\- Good. Let me talk with him alone.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

\- Trust me, - he pressed his words in with a quick kiss, making sure no one sees it, - And I'll visit you tonight if you'll have me.

Tina rolled her eyes.

\- I'll think about it, - she stepped away, - Go ahead, then.

Riddle straightened out and went to the bed, pulling the curtains away, his wand at the ready.

Abraxas was spread on at least five pillows, a silver dish piled with fruit balancing in his lap. He was holding a book in French in a lazy manner. What an elitist bastard. Malfoy raised his head, ready to say something arrogant, and finally noticed who it was.

\- You! - was the first thing Abraxas spat out.

\- Imperio, - Tom whispered.

The loathing left Malfoy's eyes in an instant. What a satisfying feeling it was to use an Unforgivable - he understood the bastard in that. Tom concentrated on his task.

"You are greatly humiliated by what happened today during the duel and will not let anyone speak of it. You will not plan any revenge on Harry Granger and will not let anyone take revenge for you. You will stop bullying Harry Granger and will not encourage anyone else to it".

Riddle put his wand down. Abraxas's eyes cleared.

\- You! - he spat again.

\- How are you feeling, my friend? That stag Patronus Granger had cast must have hurt.

\- Shut up! - Malfoy barked, - If I hear you discussing this with anyone...

\- Don't worry, I won't, - the Imperius Curse clearly worked, - Get well soon.

Tom grinned at Abraxas's pinched face, turned on his heels and left the room, giving Tina a wink. She looked confused.

He looked at her face now, in her dormitory, doing such a fine job of pleasing him. Would he be doing this if she wasn't Malfoy's fiancé? Or would the lack of risk and chance of taking something from that stuck-up snob bore him, and he would grow tired of her eventually? She was a gorgeous girl, smart and talented in magic, charismatic and fun, but still so different from him, a total stranger. She hadn't the slightest idea about who Tom really was.

"... you are the Heir of Slytherin" Harry's words emerged again, arousing him even more.

\- Yes.., yes, I am...

He felt himself throbbing under Tina's lips, gripped the bed posts harder and came.

* * *

Harry was confused. The world of nineteen forty-three was completely unpredictable for him. His duel with Malfoy seemed like such a big deal to the school, but somehow no consequences followed. Potter did remember Tom Riddle saying he will take care of this, but it couldn't have been in his power to stop the gossip. It just couldn't, there were too many people. Or was this Orion's doing? It's like they were living in a military junta and not in a school filled with kids.

If this was the premise on which Voldemort came to power, then it was no surprise. This and one other major factor.

After Riddle reminded Harry of what was going on in the big world during nineteen forty-three, Potter started reading the Daily Prophet - a move Hermione would have surely approved of. He learned a great deal from it - things that were hushed up in Harry's time. And it wasn't surprising, too. It's not like the truth was written in plain black-on-white text, but you could read between the lines and get the general idea just the same. Just like how newspapers tried to hide the return of Voldemort back in Harry's time. And _that_ secret - the current secret, - was that muggles were dangerous - probably even more dangerous than during the infamous witch hunts. Just what Gellert Grindewald had in his visions.

"The Ministry of Magic strongly recommends to keep out of London proper and other public muggle places, as well as refrain from any interaction with muggles anywhere, whether in disguise or not. The recommended course would be to travel through the Floo Network, as stated by the new ministerial amendment to Section 214 of Interactions with Muggles Code."

Or -

"Cornelius Malfoy, the special adviser for Minister, is pushing through a bill, according to which all muggle-born wizards should wipe the memories of their muggle relatives of any information about the wizarding world to avoid any leaks to muggle domestic or foreign intelligence services, the interference of which had escalated drastically",

And then –

"Three ancient wizarding villages, Dunmire **,** Merlinton and Grebe House, were evacuated due to manoeuvres of muggle troops".

Harry had a nasty feeling about all these articles, so he decided to ask Dumbledore's opinion on the matter during one of their regular "tea parties", as the professor would call them. Meetings with Dumbledore would at the same time fill Harry in on the man's progress in solving Potter's "time travel situation" and let Dumbledore gently pry Harry about whether he was breaking any time travel rules.

\- Professor...

\- Yes, Harry?

Dumbledore cast his famous half-moon spectacle gaze at the boy.

\- I've been reading the Daily Prophet and noticed some information that had me rather worried. All these articles about safety measures from muggles... There must be something important behind it all.

The Professor smiled at Potter.

\- You are not the only one concerned, Harry, - he took a sip from his cup, - Have you heard of the procedure that takes place each time there is a new muggle Prime Minister appointed?

Harry frowned.

\- Do you mean the moment the Minister for Magic pays him a visit?

\- Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Now, what I am about to tell you is very confidential information. Can I trust you with such a secret, Harry?

\- Of course, Professor.

Dumbledore smiled again and continued.

\- Three years ago a man named Winston Churchill became Prime Minister. I am sure you have heard of him.

Harry nodded.

\- The current Minister for Magic, Leonard Spencer-Moon, my good friend, made his appearance in his office and had the most interesting discussion with the new head of office. Mr. Churchill was not the least surprised to discover there were wizards in Britain. In fact, he looked as if it was old news to him. That was the exact moment the ministry should have reacted with extra caution, if you ask me.

Dumbledore paused examining a moving map of Scotland hanging on the wall.

\- However, he and our Minister had a very productive relationship and complete understanding. Until things have started to drastically change for Britain, of course.

The Professor frowned, lost in his thought.

\- Sir, do you mean the war? The muggle war - World War Two?

\- That's how muggles call it, is it? What an interesting choice of words. It's true, of course - this war has reached every corner of the world. More tea, Harry?

\- Yes, please.

The boy's tea cup filled up again with a flick of Dumbledore's wand.

\- As soon as the war started posing a real threat to muggle Britain, Mr. Churchill demanded help from Mr. Spencer-Moon. I'm sure you understand it was not the first time a muggle Prime Minister had asked for help. But alas - the wizard law is very specific when it states that under no circumstances must wizards interfere in muggle conflicts. Besides, the wizarding world is facing another threat from...

\- Gellert Grindewald, - Harry interfered, remembering that Dumbledore would be exactly the man to stop the current Dark revolutionary.

For a second Harry thought he saw a glimpse of pain on Dumbledore's face. The Professor took another sip.

\- Yes, Harry, you are exactly right. Mr. Churchill, however, hadn't a care in the world about what was happening with us, and I understand him very much in that. The threat that towers over the entire muggle world is... tremendous. Unfortunately, there is very little we can do without violating the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and facing even a bigger threat for _our_ world - a threat of total extinction. Therefore, our Minister refused to help, but that of course did not stop Mr. Churchill. In his ardour to protect muggle Britain, no measure was too extreme for him.

Harry frowned.

\- What kind of measures were those?

\- It turned out he had a network of spies specializing in wizards who kept an eye on all prominent wizarding families. As soon as my friend Leonard refused to help, five wizard children - all heirs of noble houses - had disappeared.

\- What?! - Harry couldn't believe his ears.

\- Harry, I must remind you once again not to discuss this subject outside the door of my office. It is very sensitive. For years, wizards have been regretting they haven't believed Grindewald's warning about the destruction muggles could cause. They were convinced the Ministry of Magic would protect them, but the Ministry had failed them. A war with weapons of mass destruction and attacks on wizards...The Aurors were allowed to take the heirs of noble houses back to their homes, in return for the help they offered muggles. The Ministry retaliated – hastily, drastically - many obliviation spells were performed until Churchill's grip on the throat of our Ministry was... not gone, but bearable. The wounds we sustained are still painfully fresh, made worse still by the immense pride of our pure-blood houses. One of the captured heirs, and the oldest of them, was your duel opponent - Abraxas Malfoy, fourteen at the time.

So, Dumbledore knows about the duel. Harry felt his cheeks flare up. The professor, however, continued without noticing Potter's blush.

\- And the worst thing is that muggles still pose a palpable threat to wizardkind. All the effort and creativeness they are putting into inventing the ever-increasing number of means to kill each other... Grindewald's views, I'm afraid to say, not only haven't lost support, but gained it instead. And the Ministry of Magic is doing everything it can to suppress this, stepping ever harder on pure-blood pride.

They sat in silence, save for the sound of Dumbledore's magical apparatus ticking and clicking. Harry wanted to say something to cheer up the man who was yet to face the current Dark Lord and then, some years later, meet someone even worse. Someone powerful enough to return from the dead.

But what if that someone didn't have to appear? Ever since he and Tom had their talk in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry couldn't help but think that there was still a chance for his soul. That not everything was lost. Even with the death of Myrtle, even with the murder of Riddle's own relatives. Did he really kill Myrtle on purpose? Before that terrible day, the worst thing Tom had done was petrification, and even this was only tropes to his "Heir of Slytherin" ego trip. And to think of it, his obsession with his ancestor was not even that overblown, if you consider the setting: pure-blood supremacy was all the rage, your House name having more value than your actual talents and knowledge.

As for his relatives... Well, being rejected by his own family in wartime after having grown up in an orphanage... That could put anyone over the edge. It was still abhorrent in every way, but Potter could understand Tom. At last. Riddle did not seem as pure evil anymore.

It felt like a breath of fresh air. A very short breath, as if he finally broke surface while drowning. Just for a second, just to realize air still existed.

An abandoned child brought up without love, abused by the orphanage's matrons, envied by proud pure-bloods, turned down by his father. Nameless to himself, betrayed, neglected and damaged. He created a new name for the whole world to tremble before, shunning his father's blood, ripping all ties with the sort of people that stained his claim to be Slytherin's heir. He rose to power on the broken back of pure-blood pride – a crippled thing, in turns stomped upon by muggles and fueled by Grindewald's teachings.

The muggle war and wizard oppression formed fertile ground for future Death Eaters and other supporters waiting for someone to reap their eager hatred. And Voldemort came and took what was reaching out towards him.

Harry really wanted to ask Tom about his thoughts on the subject, see how far his views have developed. Riddle, however, started ignoring him ever since their heated Chamber talk, and now Potter felt awkward. And angry. And sad, and yet hopeful that he might still change Tom and the future, and it was such a choking mixture of feelings that sometimes he wanted to grab Riddle, pin him to the wall and yell at him until his throat got hoarse.

* * *

Fortunately, Quidditch was keeping Potter occupied. November was approaching, which meant it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season - Gryffindor against Slytherin. And Harry had to face Septimus Weasley in the opposing team.

Quite soon after the duel, he tried to get in contact with the senior Weasley, hoping to get some Ron vibes, as he missed his friend a lot. It didn't go quite well.

\- Get away from me, you snake! - Weasley yelled even before Harry had the opportunity to say "Hi", - Get away and don't you dare come close to me! The only place I'll tolerate you is at the game, just for the chance to stick your broom up your arse!

Wow. What a load of prejudice. Hasn't the duel with Malfoy shown Septimus that not all Slytherins were the same? Harry raised his eyebrows at the heart-warming words and stepped away from the Gryffindor, suddenly determined to beat the crap out of him during the following Quidditch match.

Potter trained every day. He had team practices three days a week, and on other days he practised alone. Before his first practice with the team, Avery presented him with a broom - a rather promising German model called The Tannenbaum.

The Tannenbaum was not a dream come true. It was fast enough for Harry, even faster than Damian's broom, but was also very rough at turns, and the vibrations of the handle were so strong they made Potter's arms numb to the elbows. Whenever Harry tried to brake on full speed, the broom would jerk so hard, he nearly came flying off every time. It needed a lot of getting used to, so that is why every morning, practice day or not, Harry trained.

Luke was mad about Harry, although he had a peculiar way of showing it. Each time he laid his eyes on Potter, he would walk up and start showering the boy with questions and suggestions in a very agitated way, swearing every other word. He was a pretty good captain, and Harry was growing accustomed to him, although he tried not to forget he was a possible future Death Eater.

His other team members were not as enthusiastic, especially Eduard Rosier. Harry understood of course why Ed hated him. He had, after all, snatched the seeker position right from under him. On the other hand, the guy still got to be in the team, and he was a lot better at being keeper. Wasn't it time to move on?

Rosier was very blunt with his feelings towards Harry. He didn't bully him, of course, as every word Riddle spoke was law to him, but each time his and Potter's eyes met, he would burn Harry with a proper death stare.

The day his fellow team members learned that Harry was practising every morning, they all reacted in different ways. Avery was ecstatic and tried to make everyone else do the same, Rosier was fuming with anger, and everyone else seemed to think Harry was mental.

\- Alright, the "getting used to the broom" part we get, - Joannah Crabe, the bulky Slytherin beater said, - But what is the rest of the circus act you're doing?

She referred to Harry's warm-up routine, strength and cardio exercises that included everything magic folk in nineteen forty-three ignored. Harry knew the history of Quidditch, and it wasn't until twenty more years that a muggle born Quidditch star from Magical Canada, Peter Jordanson, would revolutionize the system of Quidditch training. Although, how can he possibly explain this to his fellow team members?

\- Joannah, I know what I'm doing, - was his only reply.

\- Yeah, Crabe, lay off him! - the captain roared, - I'd take a fucking page out of his book if I were you! What the hell was that last Monday?! Can't swing your damn bat fast enough to hit the bloody bludger?!

Besides Quidditch and The Daily Prophet, Potter was piled with homework. He was barely scraping through to get passable marks everywhere, except in Defense Against the Dark Arts, thank Merlin. He got a lot of help in the library from Damian, who was looking significantly sadder lately, and Harry suspected it had something to do with what Orion said after the duel.

"You will keep silent about this, or your father will know about the blood status of your love interest". Every time Potter remembered this, he felt the urge to find Black and punch him in the face. He understood now why Sirius ran away from home.

Harry avoided this delicate subject with Shacklebolt. Thankfully, they could talk about Quidditch forever, and whenever they didn't they studied together, getting raised eyebrows from both Hufflepuff and Slytherin students. At one moment Potter was sure he caught a furious glance from Tom Riddle the first time he noticed him in the library with Damian, but he couldn't care less about what the king of prejudice thought about friendships with other House members. Riddle was definitely not in a position to teach Potter anything about his life choices.

The days kept Harry busy, but at nights, it all kept coming back crashing on him. His nightmares returned: he would watch all night how Sirius fell back through the Veil, pulling Ron and Hermione with him into the gaping abyss, and he would often wake up to find his face wet with tears.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Oh god, it's been so long, and I'm so sorry :( I hope you'll still remember this story! I was hoping to make this chapter a lot longer, but decided otherwise. It was rewritten a couple of times, it has a lot of filler - maybe too much :) I just hope you still like it. I'll do everything I can to post more before New Year, I promise to write and edit every day!**

 **What's next? More stuff about the Lestrange cousins (you do remember Harry's roommate Frederic Lestrange?), some insight info on Rosier and his demons, Damian's views on many subjects, Quidditch and...more dreams?**

 **Oh, yes, and I hope Tom and Tina didn't make you blush too much ;)**

 **Thank you for each and every follow and review - you make my world a better place.**

 **Special thanks to my Editor - I owe you a lot, Guinness is on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was the second weekend of November, a late chilly Saturday morning. Having decided to suspend Avery from their early one-on-one practices due to the following day's Quidditch match, Tom was making his way to the Quidditch pitch, accompanied by his roommate - one overly excited Frederic Lestrange. Luke had talked so much about the upcoming match that even Riddle, generally indifferent to Quidditch, was now waiting to see it. Although, he had to be honest with himself, his main interest lay in seeing Granger's performance.

Frederic was chirping some merry codswallop, trying to impress his prefect with everything he recently learned, but he succeeded only in getting on Riddle's nerves. Tom's body was aching from his training sessions with Luke, and the lack of sleep from all his visits to Tina was not helping him recover. Riddle even considered starting taking naps in the library in between homework assignments.

\- Oh, there's Abraxas with Augustina on the tribunes, - Frederic squeaked, - I heard they got in a fight.

\- What? - It was the first time Lestrange mentioned something vaguely relevant to Tom, - About what?

Frederic cheered up, grateful for his attention.

\- Apparently, Abraxas demanded that Tina gave him her house elf for some service, and she said no. Can you believe it? I'm completely on my cousin's side. The nerve! How dare he even think about her elf when they are not even married...

Riddle couldn't help rolling his eyes. Merlin, those pure-bloods... To brawl about a house elf!

\- Do you have a house elf, Tom? - Lestrange asked innocently.

Riddle finally turned to face him, his fingers twitching with irritation.

\- Don't you know where I live outside of Hogwarts, Frederic? - he asked in a cold voice.

Lestrange went red from ear to ear.

\- Oh! Sorry, Tom...I wasn't thinking...

\- Maybe you shouldn't talk without thinking, then?

Riddle continued walking until he finally noticed he wasn't followed. He stopped and turned to see where Frederic was. The boy was standing a couple of meters away, his fists clenched, head down in shame. Tom rolled his eyes again.

\- Get a grip of yourself, Lestrange, and come up here.

Nothing followed.

\- Now!

Frederic shrunk from Tom's raised voice, but finally did as he was told. Riddle let out a tired sigh. He was well aware of his roommate's sensitive nature, but he hoped the boy would grow out of it at some point.

\- I probably sounded harsh. However, Frederic, after all our years as roommates, I expect a deeper understanding from you. More thought-through words and wiser actions.

Lestrange still couldn't look Tom in the eye, but tried his voice.

\- I.., I just got carried away. You know, better than anyone else, how Augustina makes me feel... I forget everything and get so anxious when she's nearby.

Oh, the silly love drama, always getting in the way.

\- Frederic, do you remember what I told you before the summer? About how I see my future and your role in it?

Lestrange finally met Tom's eyes.

\- Yes, I do.

\- And do you still support my views?

\- With all my heart...

\- Then I want you to focus on them. On our role. On your future, instead of letting childish feelings muddle your brain. Otherwise, you cannot be with us. You cannot be a Death Eater.

\- I'm sorry, Tom, I'll act more serious!

\- I certainly hope so.

They continued walking and soon reached their seats on the tribunes, strategically situated two rows behind Malfoy and Tina, so that Tom could keep an eye on any possible crisis outbreaks _and_ hear some entertaining remarks in case the match got boring.

* * *

Luke was so red-faced it was scary. It was honestly making Potter sick, anxious about the upcoming match as he already was. Avery was yelling at the team for five whole minutes. Harry even started checking his left ear to make sure he wasn't going deaf.

\- CRABE, I WILL SKIN YOU IF YOU MISS EVEN ONE BLASTED BLUDGER! YOU HEAR ME?!

\- I hear you alright, captain...

\- DAPHNE! YOU BETTER FOLLOW MY LEAD OR I SWEAR I'll KICK YOU OFF THE FUCKING TEAM, NO MATTER WHAT SLUGGY SAYS ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS PARENTS!

The fifth-year rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

\- ED! IF YOU MISS ONE QUAFFLE I'll TELL RIDDLE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS SWEATER!

Harry watched in amusement as Rosier's face flushed red. Avery finally turned his head to Potter.

\- And you, Granger... I've put everything I got on you... You disappoint me AND I'll RIP YOUR GUTS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS AND FEED IT TO THE FIRE CRABS!

\- I'll do my best, Luke, - Harry tried to sound as polite and submissive as possible, although his insides were screaming to smack the annoying captain across the face.

Avery cast everyone one last mad look.

\- THEN GO AND HAND THEIR ASSES BACK TO THEM!

After a firm group handshake, they marched out on the Quidditch pitch following Lucas, in a cadence that would make any commander proud, accompanied by cheers from the Slytherin tribunes and booing from every other House. Harry took a look around, noticing that the only non-Slytherin supportive face was that of Shacklebolt's, and couldn't resist grinning back when he winked. He then glanced at the Slytherin supporters, noticed Abraxas's and Tina's sour faces and, for the first time since their encounter in the Chamber of Secrets, met Riddle's curious eyes.

Something tickled inside Harry's ribcage. He suddenly realized that he had another chance to show his rival just what he might be up against. That thought cheered him up better than any other kind of support and he finally felt excited about the match against Gryffindor.

They met the opposing team on the middle of the pitch. Septimus Weasley had a murderous look on his face.

The referee, a limping old warlock named Gideon Nimble, ordered the teams to mount their brooms, barked something about the rules (made hardly recognizable by his thick Scottish accent), released the snitch and bludgers, and Harry finally heard the whistle. The game began.

It was as if adrenaline itself lifted Potter into the air. He felt such an intoxicating wave of it that he shot upwards in a flash, the world around smudged into a blur, the roar of the tribunes growing ever more distant by the second.

A quick circle around the pitch and he finally got his adrenaline under control, pausing opposite of the commentator's booth. Now it was time to concentrate.

\- And Daphne Rackharrow loses the quaffle to Robert Henderson, who is making a sprint to the Slytherin goal posts!

Harry's eyes dashed to his team's goal posts.

\- Robert aims, throws... AND HE SCORES! It's zero to ten, and GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE LEAD!

A familiar yelling reached Harry's ears. He found the source and immediately felt worried about both Daphne, who was about to be strangled by their team captain, and Avery, who was the colour of Uncle Vernon at his angriest state.

\- KEEP OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU CANT HOLD THE QUAFFLE, DAMN YA!

Avery spat and flew up to a devastated looking Rosier, who had just let through the first goal in his career. He barked something at him, but Edward looked even more lost for it.

Harry decided not to dwell upon the unfortunate scene and check out what Weasley was up to. It turned out Septimus was looking exactly at him, grinning like a shark and giving him a wave.

Harry heard the wind swoosh by his right ear and instinctively ducked, letting a bludger pass above him. Alright, so the Gryffindor beaters were on him. But so was Septimus with his foolish vanity.

Harry leaned forward on his broom, pretending that he spotted the snitch, and Weasley couldn't risk staying behind. Harry made sure he stayed on his tail, bringing him, along with both bludgers, to the Gryffindor goal posts. They were ten meters away, and Harry was hoping that Luke would see the opportunity for the attack.

\- Granger is following what seems to be the snitch, but Weasley is close behind! Oh, and what's that?! One of the bludgers nearly knocks Prewett off his broom AND OH NO! Neil Akishino scores for Slyherin! It's ten to ten, ladies and gentlemen!

Harry dashed away from Septimus who was hovering in distraught by the goal posts and decided to check the colours the commentator was wearing. He was used to Lee Jordan always taking potshots at Slytherin, but guessed it was common practice throughout the ages. This one looked like a Hufflepuff.

\- It looks like Adrian Montague, the new Slytherin beater from second year, is set on aiming at any Gryffindor players! This smells like a FOUL!

Adrian, in fact, didn't look as if he was planning any foul - he was simply batting the other bludger away from Harry and into Henderson, the Gryffindor chaser.

\- AND MONTAGUE SENDS HENDERSON INTO A KNOCKOUT! - yelled the commentator.

\- BULLSEYE! - yelled Luke.

\- Oh no, but what is this? Looks like it's time for some Gryffindor revenge! - continued the Hufflepuff.

Harry spun around on his broom watching as Gryffindor's beaters rounded up on Montague, swinging their bats dangerously close to his head.

\- REFEREE! - Potter now found himself yelling, watching as one of the senior beaters hit Adrian, a twelve-year-old, in the nose with his elbow - FOUL!

\- GRANGER, GET BACK TO THE SNITCH AND QUIT DOING MY JOB! - yelled Avery, - REFEREE, DAMN YA! YOU OLD DEAF BLOKE!

Harry found the referee looking completely the other way, realizing that no sanctions whatsoever will follow. He hushed down the anger boiling inside him and started on another circle around the pitch, searching for a glimpse of gold.

\- Gryffindor presses the attack on Slytherin, a pass to Brown, back to Robins... then Brown again AND HE SCORES! Gryffindor is leading once again!

Harry checked the Slytherin goalposts and saw the colour draining from Rosier's face. What was wrong with him? He did so much better during Quidditch practice.

Ed caught Potter's look and scowled at him. What? He was angry at Harry even now? Right at that moment the quaffle flew through the left goal post.

\- Thirty to ten, Gryffindor scores again!

The tribunes cheered, and Harry turned away, unable to look at Rosier's face anymore. What a wimp.

He continued scanning for the snitch, keeping the other eye on Septimus.

\- Forty to ten for Gryffindor!

The golden ball was nowhere in sight.

\- Fifty to ten, and Rosier is knocked out!

Well, to hell with him. He's no use anyway. Where is the snitch?

\- Rackharrow is trying to get the quaffle out of Brown's hands... She succeeds...passes it to Avery, he leads the attack on Gryffindor goal posts, passes to Akishino, he aims... AND PREWETT SAVES!

More cheers from the tribunes, chanting Prewett's name.

\- Daphne Rackharrow gets knocked out by a bludger!

Damn it. What a violent match!

\- Oh no, it looks bloody... Will the Slytherin team captain call for a timeout?

Harry was circling high above the Slytherin side of the field, desperately hoping to spot the snitch.

\- Meanwhile Gryffindor scores again! Oh, but what is that? Looks like Weasley is at the snitch!

Harry felt his stomach drop. For some reason he was sure this was not some trick. He found Septimus sprinting in Harry's direction, only down below, next to the Slytherin tribunes, and there was only the smallest chance Harry would get there in time.

But he had to take it. He turned his broom straight down and took a headlong dive, gathering as much speed as possible, the wind tugging at his ears. He had no idea whether the capricious broom would pause smoothly enough for him to grab the snitch and not jerk him out of the way completely, or worse - just pass his target on full speed. There was only one way to do it for certain.

He had to make a free fall.

Harry let go off his broom.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Ok, it's a short one, but a fun one - and I must leave you hanging :( Until probably the middle of January... But I'm deep in the writing process, building up the eighth chapter.**

 **I have to say, I like Luke Avery very much. He seems like a fun guy, doesn't he? :)**

 **Special thanks to my Editor for making time for me this past week, even though work deadlines were bad on both of us. You're awesome.**

 **Merry Christmas to all celebrating... AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2019's gonna be awesome, I swear. Difficult... but great!**

 **Oh, and isn't it Tom's birthday? December 31st? Oh, happy birthday, Tom! This one, this everything, to be honest, is for you! 3 I should put my Voldemort t-shirt on to celebrate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The game seemed staggeringly violent, more than Tom has ever seen. He was surprised to see so much foul play from the "Hogwarts' Golden Boys". Gryffindor beaters going as far as to deliberately hurt a twelve-year-old? Has that even happened before?

Riddle was consumed with the game like never before, glad to see how vastly the Slytherin team improved. Avery was the perfect choice for a captain, that is exactly why Tom had pressed Slughorn into giving him the job. If it wasn't for Riddle, the Head of House would have chosen Rosier - just because he was in debt to his father, as Eduard often mentioned.

Rosier. What a pathetic performance. Tom wasn't even disappointed to see him get knocked out. Now all their hopes lay on the chasers' shoulders. And Granger's, of course.

Boy, did he fly good. Airborne was the only word to describe him. The way he moved made him stand out so much - as if others were trying to control a bucking horse, whereas Harry and his broom were as a single living creature. As if there was no broom at all. Now Riddle saw what Avery meant.

Tom was distracted from his thoughts by a scream. Rockharrow got hit with a bludger, and he saw blood trickling to the ground.

\- Will the Slytherin team call for a time out? - he heard the commentator suggest.

Riddle was no Quidditch expert, but he understood that a time out would be a very risky decision. Sure, it might give Avery a chance to come up with a new plan, but his team was outnumbered and losing its spirit by the minute. A pause in the game gave Weasley exactly the same opportunity.

\- Oh, but what is that? Looks like Weasley has spotted the snitch! - the commentator roared.

That's when Tom also saw the snitch. It was circling right in front of the Slytherin tribunes, some fifteen feet above him. He saw Weasley dashing forward, reaching for it with his hand.

Where was Granger?

\- Tom, look! What's Harry doing?! - Frederic tugged at his sleeve, squinting at something above.

Riddle followed Lestrange's gaze and saw Granger dropping like a stone from the sky.

\- He's going to crash! - Frederic yelled.

And then Harry let go off the broom.

Is he mad?

The boy grouped himself up and bent his body outwards, gracefully, like a wild cat pouncing at its prey. Weasley was right behind, but Granger's hand got there faster. He snatched the golden ball and pulled out his wand with his other hand.

\- Accio, broom! - Granger yelled, and the broom dashed back into his reach. He swung himself up, mounted it and levelled with the tribunes, mockingly holding out the snitch right before Weasley's face.

The Slytherin tribune broke into a roar. Tom realized he was gripping the fencing so hard the metal hurt his fingers.

\- Uhhh... Slytherin wins the game with a hundred and sixty points against Gryffindor's sixty.., - Riddle heard the commentator's confused voice.

\- We won! - Frederic was jumping up and down beside Tom like an overly excited puffskein. Everyone around was hugging and cheering. Even Abraxas and Tina clapped, although their faces still looked sour.

Harry flew down and got off his broom, as did everyone else in the team. Avery ran up to the boy and lifted him off his feet. He spun him in the air and started covering Granger's face with kisses. Harry cringed and tried to push Luke away, but all the other team members got there by that time and threw themselves onto the two, forming a big group hug. Moments later, students started pouring out from the tribunes, joining the fray and raising Harry up above their heads.

Riddle suddenly felt jealous. But... no, it was just silly. He didn't want to go down there and join the cheering crowd.

No. He wanted something else. He wanted exclusive attention.

* * *

Never in a million years would Harry imagine himself hugging Slytherins. Previously, he'd probably eat a dish of flobberworms rather than as much as touch any one of them.

Apparently, it looked like things could really change.

The Slytherin Common Room was filled with students from the whole House, and they were partying like mad beasts. Whoever said Gryffindors threw the best parties?

It all started with Orion Black.

\- Now, I want everyone's attention! - Orion raised his voice with a spell, - Three final reminders for tonight: students from the fifth year and below leave the Common Room to bed after nine!

\- Nooo! - the crowd booed.

\- Yes! Those caught out of bed will receive detention from me _personally_ , and will be cleaning the mess left after the party! Next, students below the age of sixteen are prohibited from any alcoholic beverages!

More disappointed noises came, but this time less loudly.

\- And most importantly... What happens in the Common Room _stays_ in the Common Room!

\- YEAAAH! BRING IN THE HOOCH!- Avery's scream was heard above all others, and by the end of it his voice finally broke, making him finish with a croak. He didn't mind it at all though, grabbing Harry again for the hundredth time since the end of the match and tossing him in the air. Never before in his life did Harry feel his short height and light weight abused so much, but he was so happy he didn't mind. It was all worth it.

Of course, Orion-imposed rules were soon enough violated by some of his own wingmen, who passed on drinks to underage boys and girls - or alcohol wasn't to blame at all, just a strong urge to break boundaries - either way, in a couple of hours the room looked like an Irish pub in the middle of a massive brawl. Students hardly standing on their feet, girls shrieking with glee at the top of their voices, boys taking hefty swings at each other, mostly missing (actually, the only real fight was between Joannah Crabe and a beefy guy from the seventh year whose name Harry did not know, and he received a proper whopping at that) and some other eccentric displays of merriness.

Harry watched the scene and couldn't help but laugh. It was such a relief to be finally on one foot with these people. Luke contributed a lot to that, taking Harry with him from one group of people to the other, calling him champion and soliciting cheers. After a while, though, Avery got more interested in a cute ginger girl from the fifth year, and Harry sort of lost him since.

In the absence of distraction, he caught himself in the middle of a peculiar and somewhat embarrassing thought. It might have been the alcohol speaking, as he was pretty drunk by that hour (not as drunk as Avery of course), or maybe he was intoxicated by his success, but he realized he longed for attention from a certain someone.

Tom has never come up to him. He hasn't congratulated the seeker or shown any acknowledgement of Harry's performance whatsoever, never even looked his way.

Of course, this couldn't be important to Harry, could it? It's what Riddle thought of muggles that really mattered. And if the seed of evil was already planted – in any case, not Harry's victory.

But still, didn't Tom care? Was he not impressed at all? How much longer were they going to ignore each other - wasn't it time to break the ice and have things squared away?

Potter started checking on him, quickly, so he wouldn't notice. Riddle, looking as impeccable as always, stood with Frederic Lestrange, Orion, Walburga and Tina, who was left alone after Malfoy's early escape to the dormitory. They were discussing something in a relaxed manner, having an occasional laugh and not paying too much attention to the bacchanalia all around.

This pissed Harry off, so much that he grabbed a glass of fire whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He should walk right up there and find out what Tom thought. Never mind the bunch - he hated all of them, except probably Frederic. This one was too kind to him to hate.

He got himself together and made a determined step in their direction, when...

\- Oi! Daphne, come here! - Avery somehow managed to make his hoarse voice heard all around the room. Everyone, including Harry, turned to the entrance. There stood Daphne Rackharrow, paler than usual, but wearing a confident grin.

\- I see you're all enjoying my father's fire whiskey!

\- Oh, we love him, the whiskey and you! - Luke ran up to her, lifting her on his arms and giving her a spin. She shrieked with laughter. He gave her a smooch (it looked like kissing was his thing) and placed her right next to Tina. That was Harry's chance to wedge in with minimum drama.

\- I thought you'd get me off the team if I got in the way? - Daphne asked Luke teasingly.

\- As long as you bring us fire whiskey, your place is secured, - Avery winked at her, making her laugh again.

\- Daphne, how are you feeling? - Harry asked her, walking up.

\- Oh, I'm great, and Montague is too, only he ran off to his Ravenclaw girlfriend, - Rackharrow giggled, - It's very cute, he's hoping she'll kiss him tonight for his "battle wounds".

\- And Ed..? - Harry remembered his embarrassing performance.

\- Uh.., - Daphne snorted, - That crank says he doesn't want to see anyone.

\- We don't really want to see his sorry mug either, - Orion shrugged, - Next thing tomorrow I'm convincing Slughorn to take him off the team for the sake of our House, no matter the debt he owes to his family.

\- You shouldn't be so harsh, Orion, - Frederic Lestrange spoke, - After all, it's not like he failed on purpose...

\- It certainly looked like he did, - Walburga rolled her eyes.

\- He was very nervous, - Frederic was still sticking up for his roommate, making Harry rethink whether he liked this Lestrange or not, - And besides, Lucas is the one to make this kind of decisions.

Frederic reached for a sandwich on a nearby plate.

\- Honey, are you sure you should be having this? - Augustina asked him, - A couple more bites and your attractive cheekbones might hide away under all that baby fat.

She reached out and pinched her cousin's cheek. Frederic looked as if someone slapped him across the face. Harry felt tension thicken in the air.

\- Augustina, let your cousin eat, - It was the first time Tom spoke, - He looks fine just the way he is.

\- Freddy, if you want to look as attractive as me, you can always come train with us, - Luke wrapped his arm around Lestrange's head, making him dip a little under its weight, - We'll shake the chubby off you.

\- He's not chubby, - Harry intervened, - Frederic, you look great. Not chubby, no baby fat either.

\- Can we stop discussing this? - Orion rolled his eyes.

Harry watched as Frederic Lestrange's eyes grew sadder and darker. Augustina shrugged and took Walburga by the waist.

\- Let's go see what our girls are up to. I cannot stand it when boys whine.

Harry snorted and received Tina's frustrated look. The girls left for another group. Frederic put the sandwich back on a plate and brushed the crumbs off his hands.

\- I think I'll just go... to bed, - he mumbled.

\- But it's only nine, - Harry tried to object. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Frederic being alone.

\- I'll just read in my room until I doze off...

He walked in the direction of the dormitories, head down.

\- I think I'll do the same, - Orion sighed, - All this buzz and low-class music are giving me a headache. Riddle, can you make sure no one burns down the school?

\- I will.

\- Thank you. I owe you one.

Black left, Daphne and Avery slid off to get some more fire whiskey, and Harry suddenly realized he and the future Dark Lord were one on one. Potter snatched a glass from some fifteen-year-old, giving him the finger at his half-hearted protest, took a sip and finally found it in him to look Riddle straight in the eye.

\- Do you want to tell me something, Harry? - Tom asked him in a cattish manner.

What a bastard.

\- Don't _you_ want to tell me something, Riddle?

\- Not really.

\- Not even congratulations?

\- Never took you for a vain person.

Time for another sip of whiskey.

\- You've been avoiding me, - Harry said, his heart beating slightly faster.

\- You've been doing the same thing.

This was getting increasingly awkward. Tom sniggered, enjoying every moment of it. Damn it, how could Potter back away now without looking even more embarrassing?

Riddle sighed.

\- Listen, Harry. We've said some things back in the Chamber. I might have shocked you, and you've obviously hurt my feelings, - he made a dramatic face, - But I can put it past me if you tell me something else about yourself.

\- Of course, - Harry rolled his eyes.

\- Is that a "yes"?

\- It's an "of course this is what Tom Riddle would say".

Riddle raised his eyebrow, studying Potter.

\- You know, I thought about what you said, - Harry continued, - About muggles. About them being dangerous.

\- Did you?

\- Yes. And I just wanted to say I understand you. I still think you could have used… much lighter measures, but I understand you.

Harry finished his glass, put it on the side table, a little more roughly than he intended, and walked up closer, so no one else could hear.

\- You could have obliviated Myrtle, though.

Tom smiled and shifted forward, tilting his head to Harry's ear.

\- I could have. But I didn't.

Potter froze. Was he wrong to think better of Tom, even for a second? He suddenly remembered he was standing next to a monster. He felt dizzy and grabbed on to the wall next to Riddle.

\- Careful now, - Riddle murmured, - Looks like you've had enough for tonight.

Harry ignored his words.

\- Every time I try to find a way to understand you, to forgive you, you ruin everything. I should have known better.

Harry pulled away, tripping over the side table, his empty glass flying off and rolling toward Tom's feet. Riddle kneeled down and picked it up, placing it back on the table. He then moved closer to Harry, regaining the distance that the boy had just formed.

\- I had reasons to get rid of Myrtle for good.

\- What possible reasons?!

\- She was a weak link. Muggle-born, a blabbermouth. She bleated about how her parents, some important muggles, knew all about how she was being bullied. They even came to Hogwarts once. Well, twice. The second time was to collect her body.

Harry frowned, confused.

\- So? What could they have possibly done?

\- I heard the things they were saying the first time they were here. Her mother screamed at Dippet that if the bullying didn't stop, they would go to muggle authorities and close this school down.

\- But that's nonsense! Muggles don't have the power to close the school!

\- Are you sure about that? Besides, it's not the school I'm worried about. Muggles... could do anything. We can't exactly apprehend their next steps.

Harry remembered his discussion with Dumbledore about what measures the muggle Prime Minister took.

\- Alright, But her death was all the more reason to go to the muggle authorities.

\- No, as the parents were obliviated by Dumbledore.

\- What?! - Potter couldn't believe his ears, - That's cruel! He would never do that!

Tom chuckled.

\- Oh, Harry... You think so highly of Dumbledore. If you only knew the truth...

\- I know quite enough! Just because you don't get along with him, doesn't mean he's bad.

\- Is that right? He was Grindelwald's close friend once, you know. Very close, actually. He even shared his... radical views.

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

\- This is utter bullshit. Who told you?

\- He told me himself.

Potter rolled his eyes.

\- Do you honestly expect me to believe this?

Tom's face showed a glimpse of irritation.

\- Well, if my words are not enough for you, Professor Slughorn would gladly confirm this... Perhaps after a glass of wine. I think we could both trust his words.

\- I think you are just trying to play me, - Harry sniggered, - And you're doing a horrible job at it. I see right through you, Riddle.

\- I'm telling the truth, Granger.

\- Dumbledore would never support Grindewald. He is the greatest wizard I know and he is a good person. And you.., - Harry stuck his pointed finger in Tom's chest, - Are so used to lying it has become second nature to you.

Harry felt something sharp sticking under his rib. It was Tom's wand.

\- Don't get carried away, Harry, - Riddle spoke in a calm voice, while his eyes burned through Potter.

Harry found his wand in the pocket of his cloak, not without Riddle watching his every movement, pushing his own wand deeper under Potter's rib.

At that moment Avery's worried face appeared beside the two.

\- Tom, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Freddy is at it again.

Riddle turned to Luke, frowning.

\- Where is he?

\- At our dorm bathroom.

Tom put his wand away and followed Avery. What was going on? Harry ran after them, rubbing out the pain Riddle's wand left. He had a sick feeling about Lestrange.

Riddle opened the door to their dormitory and walked in, casting only half a glance at the shocked ginger girl Avery flirted with before in the Common Room. He walked straight to the bathroom door, opening it with a flick of his wand.

\- No, no, Tom, don't come in.., - Harry heard Lestrange's weeping.

\- Frederic, you will die if you go on like this, - Riddle ignored his words and entered the bathroom, - And I need you alive.

\- I won't die, I've got it under control, I swear!

\- This is dangerous magic, you need to stop.

Harry ran up to the bathroom, finally getting to see what was happening inside. He gasped. Frederic was sitting on the floor by the toilet, bleeding from his mouth. He looked drastically skinnier than before, his face devoid of any color. The toilet was filled with something dark - Harry realized it was also blood.

\- But I need this, Tom... I need to be better. I need to be more like you. Haven't you heard what she said?

\- Don't listen to her! Expelliarmus! - Riddle tried to disarm Lestrange, but the boy blocked his spell, grasping feverishly his wand.

\- Let me finish, Tom!

\- No. Put your wand away.

\- Just a bit more...

\- There are other ways to be more like me, if that's what you want.

Frederic sobbed.

\- It hurts, Tom.

\- Oh, does it? This is dark magic, it should hurt! Give me the damn wand!

Lestrange loosened his grip and let the wand roll out of his hand. Riddle accioed it and passed it to Avery.

\- Take him to the hospital wing.

\- What's the story?

\- We'll say his teeth-brushing spell went terribly wrong because of all that fire whiskey.

Avery picked Lestrange up from the floor and carried him out of the room. Frederic's arms hung limp on Luke's strong shoulders.

\- You, - Tom finally addressed the ginger girl, walking up to her, - Obliviate!

One flick of a wand, and the girl started blinking, confused.

\- What are you doing here? - Tom asked her.

She blushed.

\- I'm... I'm sorry!

\- Please go back to your dormitory. It's way past your bedtime.

She ran out, closing the door behind her.

Riddle walked up to the toilet and flushed the bloody mess away.

\- Scourgify, - he got rid of any blood stains left and took a look around for any other marks.

\- Tom? - Harry finally spoke, - What just happened?

Riddle left the bathroom, closing the door, and proceeded with scanning the dormitory.

\- Frederic tried to get rid of everything he had eaten in a month... or maybe even longer, with help of dark magic. There is a spell, mostly used for torture, that takes everything you've consumed out of your body, including fat and muscle tissue.

He found blood stains on Lestrange's sheets and cleaned them off with another flick of his wand.

\- So, this is some drastically fucked up version of an eating disorder?

\- Call it what you like, but don't tell anyone.

\- Why?

Tom walked up to his bed and sat on it, finally turning to Harry.

\- Because he would get expelled. Obviously. For using dark magic.

\- But... He's sick. Who would expel him for that?

\- Your favorite professor, Dumbledore.

Harry frowned in disbelief.

\- The Dumbledore I know wouldn't do that.

Riddle snorted.

\- What makes you think you know him?

\- I just do.

\- So many secrets, Harry...

\- I could say the same about you, Tom.

\- Well, here's another secret: Dumbledore was the only one that suspected me of Warren's murder. He didn't have any evidence, of course, but I could tell. And yet, he didn't do anything about it. Don't you wonder why?

Harry shifted uncomfortably. After all, this question bothered him for years.

\- Why?

Riddle studied the boy attentively with his dark eyes.

\- A couple of weeks before Myrtle's unfortunate day I... had an interesting chat with him. I was trying to get some information from Dumbledore. It was a lot of work, actually, trying to make him like me to tell me what I needed. I stayed after class, made it seem like everything he spoke was interesting, nodded in agreement like a bobblehead. And he believed me... for a moment.

Tom laughed. The sharp sound strangely resonated with his handsome looks.

\- I fooled the famous Albus Dumbledore. Just for an instant, but I did. And, you see, Harry, - Riddle made a hand gesture, - He said I remind him of his friend. Grindewald.

Harry snorted, and Riddle twitched in irritation, but quickly changed his expression back to a calm smile.

\- Yes, I was just as surprised as you to learn they were friendly, but he explained it all to me. They were both very young, ambitious, searching for ways to prove their strengths and talents. And Dumbledore... Dumbledore was strongly under the influence of Grindewald's views. He adored his friend.

Harry was focused on every word, going cold inside, afraid of what he might learn about his favourite professor.

\- And you see, Harry, I must have looked very shocked, as he started explaining himself. He told me about Grindewald's visions of disastrous muggle wars, their bombs and other weapons, and how it all terrified him. How they both thought a world ruled by wizards was a safer place. "You must understand, Tom", he said "We weren't all that wrong. Just look at what is happening now, look at this war".

Tom stood up and moved to the window, that cast a green light on his face. Harry cleared his voice.

\- What happened next? Or is this it? He said some vague stuff about muggles, and now I should believe that he is evil?

Riddle smiled and turned to face him, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

\- Oh, he's not evil in the classical sense of this word, Harry. I'm sure he thinks of himself as of a "man with a mission" and is convinced that everything he does is for the greater good. The methods that he chooses is what I'm getting at.

\- Methods?

Tom's smile got even more cunning.

\- Skilful manipulation. Getting others to do the dirty job while he plays the role of the wise man who always has the right answer.

Harry snorted again.

\- I think you just hate him.

\- I, Harry, haven't finished the story.

Tom leaned on the windowsill.

\- Picture this, Granger. Something wicked is on the loose at Hogwarts, petrifying its muggle-born students. The castle has been searched for weeks, but no one knows what or who it is. And at these stressful times Dumbledore tells me this: "Myrtle Warren is a good example of one of the many threats that Grindewald and I discussed. Something so small and feeble can attract much bigger consequences" he said.

Harry felt his heart sink.

\- "To be honest, Tom, sometimes I think that with all of the petrifications in the school making her silent for at least some time could be a blessing". And then your favourite Dumbledore laughed, Harry.

-You are lying, - Harry's voice was shaking.

Tom smiled softly.

\- I wish I was, Harry. But it is Dumbledore who marked the beginning of my killing spree.

Potter felt sick to his stomach. Whatever Riddle was saying, he wouldn't believe it. Or would he?

\- I think I need another whiskey...

\- I think you're wrong, Harry. What you need is a couple of glasses of water and a good night's sleep. Judging by the ginger girl's presence, Avery is sleeping somewhere else. Lestrange and Rosier are at the hospital wing, and I think I'll have a look at what is going on in the Common Room and visit a friend. So, you have the whole room to yourself for tonight. Have fun.

He stood up, fixed his tie in the mirror, and turned to leave.

\- Your friend? - Harry couldn't stop himself blurting out. Something pinched inside of him. Was he talking about that person who bit him?

Riddle grinned at him.

\- Good night, Harry. And congratulations. You were magnificent today. It was the first time I enjoyed Quidditch.

Harry found his cheeks burning. Tom turned back to the door and left, and Potter dropped on his bed trying to digest everything that crashed on his shoulders once more.

* * *

The distraction that Granger provided was fading away with every step Tom took towards the dungeon classroom, where he agreed to meet Augustina.

She did it again. Riddle stretched his fingers trying to take the tension off his knuckles. He needed to hold control of his rising anger.

Tom's attempt to make anything decent out of his dormitory neighbours always crashed against the rocks of their pathetic puberty issues. Avery with his urge to get his hands under any cute girl's skirt, Rosier with his foolish jealousy and Lestrange with his messed up insecurities.

And then there was Tina, playing on it all whenever she wanted additional attention.

He slammed the classroom door a little harder than he intended.

\- Tina, what the devil was that?

Augustina softly jumped off the desk she was sitting on and flattened the folds of her skirt.

\- The devil? - she laughed, - The muggle monster? Are you channelling your ancestors, Riddle?

Tom stepped closer, grabbing her by the wrists.

\- You don't know anything about my ancestors...

Augustina snorted and broke into laugher.

Oh, how Riddle hated her right now. She broke away from his grip.

\- How dramatic! Were they very important people? Maybe I should kneel before you? You would like that, wouldn't you?

Tina placed her hand on the inner side of his thigh, but Tom pushed it away.

\- You've risked your cousin's life just to tease him. I'm very disappointed.

\- Oh, Tommy, don't be such a buzz kill.

\- Don't call me Tommy.

Tina pulled away, locking her hands behind her back and feigning modesty.

\- Fine, fine... I've been a very bad girl. I've disappointed my favourite prefect... Will he teach me how to behave?

\- I'm not done with you. You have to stop picking on Frederic, or he'll end up dead.

Lestrange sighed, finally letting go of her childish demeanour.

\- I know, I'm sorry. I snapped. It's all that Harry Granger and his _glorious_ victory... I hate that kid. As soon as he came up to us, I had this desperate urge to act like a bitch.

\- That's very stupid.

\- Well, then I am stupid! Being a bitch is the only thing left for me! I can't choose who I want to be with, I can't start a career, I can't get a higher education, I can't even play fucking Quidditch in the opinion of my parents - all I can be is a bitch.

Tina turned away and started pacing the classroom like the caged animal she was.

\- I hate my freaking life! Thanks for reminding me! - she finally spat in his face.

\- You're a privileged pure-blood, get a grip of yourself.

\- I'm a privileged piece of furniture!

\- Well, then why don't you go against your family if you hate it so much? Huh? What's stopping you?

Augustina froze. Riddle was fighting the urge to choke her.

\- I'll tell you why. You are used to having _everything_. You don't want to work for it like me.

\- Shut up.

\- You would rather be Malfoy's lap bitch than prove to the world you're worth something.

\- Shut up! SHUT UP!

Tina pulled out her wand, pointing it at his heart. That's something new. She was shaking with rage. Tom softened: after all, he was still planning on other things rather than bickering. He needed it; today more than ever before.

He approached closely, pressing himself against her wand.

\- Do you remember how it all started, Tina? Our first kiss?

Riddle slowly pulled her wand out of her hand.

\- That felt empowering, didn't it?

He pushed her onto the desk behind her.

\- Do you remember the first time we crossed the line?

Tom pulled closer, placing a kiss on her jawline.

\- You know what, Tom...

\- What? - another kiss, this time on her neck.

\- Why don't you fuck yourself for a change?

Tina pushed Riddle away, and he crashed into the desk behind him.

\- Don't expect me to do whatever you want. I'm not your lapdog, whoever your ancestors were, be it Merlin himself!

Augustina flicked her long platinum hair, turned away and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

That was something new.

What was Tom to do know?

He straightened himself out.

Oh, how he wished for a world where people would silently do what he needed them to. No resistance, no protests, no weakness or whining - only obedience.

Just like his puppets.

He made his way to the Room of Requirement, hands in his pockets, breathing in the thick silence of the school corridors at night.

So, Harry said an interesting thing today. "I understand you". Yes, he then reprimanded Tom, saying he should have spared Myrtle's sorry life, but it sure felt like he was willing to grasp on to any straw that could justify Tom's action.

"I thought about what you said about muggles".

Yes, of course you did, Harry. You just wanted an excuse to talk about this, didn't you?

And then Tom provided the straw. His story about Dumbledore, somewhat altered, of course. He and the professor never actually talked about Myrtle. Tom overheard this discussion between Dumbledore and Slughorn, and his Head of House was actually the one to say the words.

Sure, Harry said he didn't believe Tom. That was a predictable reaction. All Riddle needed was time for his words to sink in properly into that messy-haired head.

Tom stopped before the hidden entrance to the Room of Requirement.

Why did he suddenly care so much about what Granger actually thought? Sure, the kid new too much about Riddle, but he made sure the boy wouldn't talk. And he didn't. Shouldn't he care more about Harry keeping out of his way?

Yes, it felt empowering to have someone know of the things you have done. Tom read about psychopaths writing to newspapers or leaving messages in other ways just for the joy of people talking about it. Maybe for the adrenaline of playing hide and seek with the detectives, maybe as a way to express themselves, but did they actually care what others thought?

Well, not that Tom should compare himself with a psychopath. He was completely healthy mentally and calculated everything with a cool head, but still it felt very good to have someone know, someone that doesn't pose a real threat and someone who could acknowledge who Riddle truly was.

But when did he start to care what Harry actually thought of him?

Tom closed his eyes, thought about his orchestra and walked three times past the wall. When he opened his eyes, the door was there.

He pulled the handle and walked into his familiar surroundings, the puppets creeping away making way to the piano.

Take your positions, - Riddle commanded, and they did what they were told, which filled Tom up with the satisfaction he longed for.

He walked to the piano and sat on his stool, losing himself in his memories.

Why did he feel so happy about Granger giving him so much thought?

Tom remembered how the cheering crowd picked Harry up after he won the match and felt a familiar pinch of jealousy.

And that Hufflepuff supporting Harry at the duel with Malfoy. That could be a nice target for his Basilisk, if only he was a mudblood.

Harry's fearless flying, advanced duelling skills, impudent, but entertaining, behaviour. His genuine interest in Tom. It all lit up inside of Riddle's head, bringing colour to the grey dullness of his life filled with lies, pure-blood kowtow and forced sweet talk.

Oh, and something else.

Harry sure did look good in Quidditch uniform.

Time to play the Rhapsody.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long! You can read more apologies in my writing** **Tumblr - I'm there under the name shehonessky.**

 **Happy Valentine's day everybody and please accept this chapter as a valentine card (if you like it) or not (if you don't).**

 **Special thanks to my Editor in Chief, who** **edited this chapter TWICE. Because, yes, that can apparently happen.**

 **Thank you for each and every review and follow - you light up my heart (maybe like Harry lights up Riddle's?).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" _THE PHOENIXES ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM"_

 _Written in blood on the walls of the corridor. Has the Chamber been opened once more?_

 _Right turn. Left turn. Torchlights. Girl's lavatory._

 _\- Open!_

 _Pitch black, down._

 _Damp air. Crunchy bones._

 _The statue of Salazar Slytherin._

" _THE PHOENIXES ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM"_

 _Written in the air with swaths of fire. Who is that behind it?_

 _Frederic's drained husk, lying on the blood-drenched floor next to someone else._

 _Myrtle._ _H_ _orror stuck forever in her glassy eyes._

 _A giggle nearby._

 _Tina and Tom, standing side by side._

 _\- You! - Harry's voice. Such a weird sound._

 _\- Us?_

 _Tina points at the letters hanging in the air._

" _THE PHOENIXES ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM"_

 _No air. Can't breathe._

 _Tom's face, so close._

 _\- Him._

 _\- No.., - Harry was choking._

 _\- Him. No dark magic. No weak links._

 _\- Dumbledore wouldn't..._

 _\- The phoenixes are not what they seem._

 _Tina holds Tom by the shoulder. His face turned to hers. Her lips locked with his. Bite._

 _\- No! – hoarse throat, almost no sound._

 _No air._

Harry woke up, desperately gasping for air. His head was spinning and he felt sick. It was still dark out, and the dormitory still empty.

What kind of dream was that?! What the bloody hell, phoenixes? Tom and Tina kissing? Where was this even coming from?

Potter lay panting, trying to put two and two together.

Last night, Riddle told him some things about Dumbledore – things Harry wasn't ready to hear. He would never believe it - he could not. He trusted the man since his very first day at Hogwarts. If he really did say those words about Myrtle, it would turn Harry's world upside down.

And Frederic? Would he really be expelled for using dark magic in such a way? Harry broke a whole lot of rules, and the headmaster never did anything serious about it. And if Frederic doesn't get help, he might kill himself. This had to take precedence over using dark magic, to soften Dumbledore's punishment.

He had to talk to the professor. Gladly he had a scheduled meeting with him that same day.

Alright, the part of the dream about Dumbledore seemed logical enough.

But what about the kiss? And why did Harry feel so angry about it?

* * *

Tom felt something grab his ankle and pull. It was that annoying percussionist once again _._

\- Get away from me! - he shook it off his leg, accidentally ripping off the puppet's hand in the process, - Look what you've done now!

The puppet stared at Riddle with empty eyes.

\- Do you want your hand back? - Tom shook its hand before its face.

His percussionist started making croaking noises, pointing at its stomach.

\- Stop it, now, or I will destroy you!

The puppet shuddered and bowed its head.

\- Why is there always something wrong with you? Why are all your other friends quiet and obedient, - Tom pointed to the rest of the crowd with the ripped-off hand, - but you just keep resisting my spells?

He got up and moved to the unruly percussionist.

\- Give me your wrist, - Riddle outstretched his hand, and the puppet did as it was told. Tom placed the ripped-off hand back where it was and fastened it with a Reparo spell, - Give it a go.

Riddle pointed at a drum set, and the puppet shuffled its way to the instruments. It took the drumsticks apprehensively and played a small beat.

\- Again, and faster, - Tom commanded, and the thing repeated, but not good enough, - Faster! Faster or I will burn you!

The puppet tried over and over, until, after ten more repeats, Riddle felt satisfied with it.

\- It's a good thing you're not a violinist, or this might have affected the sound beyond repair, - Tom murmured under his nose.

He looked around the room, empty eyes staring bleakly back at him. He wondered what others might think if they ever saw his puppets. Would they be scared? Would they appreciate the perfect sound they could produce; the sound Tom put so much effort into? Would they realize what Tom did to them?

What would Harry think?

* * *

Harry couldn't wait for his "tea time" with Dumbledore. He was the first at the Great Hall for breakfast, but somehow could hardly get anything into his mouth. The Slytherins that managed to get up early kept walking up and congratulating him, some even patting him on the shoulder, although it did seem their yesterday's euphoria over the victory began to wear off. He was the mudblood they used to despise, after all, and this wouldn't change overnight.

The Gryffindor part of the Hall was a whole other story. It looked like they didn't just finally acknowledge he existed, but realized he represented the essence of what they loathed about the House of Slytherin. Potter wondered whether Draco Malfoy felt being exactly that for Gryffindor back in Harry's time. Although Draco sure was a proper little shit, the perfect grandson of Abraxas Malfoy and, apparently, Augustina Lestrange.

Harry felt a wave of anger wash over him again. Sure, that kiss happened only in his dream, right? Why did he feel so sick thinking about it anyway? He didn't have any business with it, did he?

But if she was the mysterious person behind the bite mark... It was just wrong. She's Malfoy's goddamn fiancé, and haven't Riddle sinned enough? Where did he get off with his peccancy?

Potter snorted, remembering it was actually Voldemort he was thinking about. Not the handsome youth with the perfect school record, but the man who would one day become an evil murderous abomination. The twisted young man that had already murdered a bunch of people.

Would Tom have committed his first crime, though, had Dumbledore not push him to it?

Harry felt his fingers go numb as he actually processed this thought. He just admitted to believing Riddle's words – as if it was nothing, before even talking to Dumbledore. The venom in Tom's words had sunk in.

Think of the devil and in he walks. Riddle entered the Great Hall with his usual air of relaxed confidence, although looking a bit too tired than normal, dark shadows under his eyes giving him a mysterious aspect. Harry looked away hastily, fixing his eyes on his plate, finally grabbing that toast and stuffing it into himself at an impressive speed, effectively choking on it. He grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice trying to ignore his cheeks burning up. It must be this damn toast, and not the fact that Riddle had just walked in the room, that made him flare up. Definitely the fucking toast.

\- Are you alright?

Of course, Tom had to walk up and stand right across from Potter. Harry gulped down the juice, finally managing to clear his throat, and wiped the tears off with his sleeve.

\- I'm fine, - he croaked, - The fact that you're actually asking is what bothers me more.

\- Well, we wouldn't want our Quidditch hero to pass out over breakfast. Are you feeling better after all that whiskey, by the way?

Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised by this concerned small talk. It looked like Riddle was surprised too, as he looked uncomfortable, which was way out of character for him, and folded his arms on his chest.

\- Didn't throw up all over the dormitory, I hope? - Tom asked in a more scornful tone.

\- No, just on your bed.

Surprisingly enough, all Riddle did in response to that was frown and turn to leave without saying anything, leaving Potter to wonder if it was actually the first time the Future Voldemort failed to clap back with something snappy and/or threatening.

The Great Hall kept filling up until everyone was there, except Rosier and the Lestrange cousins. Harry's teammates dropped beside him, everyone except Avery, who took his place, as always, by Riddle. Harry wondered just how close they were. He sometimes noticed them return to the dormitory together. What did they do? Why was Avery closest to Tom? Somehow today these questions mattered more than before.

Merlin, was Luke his "friend"? No, no, that wasn't possible.

Harry focused, trying to catch a glimpse of their conversation.

\- ... and the sounds I've gotten out of her, Riddle! Proper music to my ears that was. If that's not something worth breaking the school rules for, then I don't know what is.

Potter blushed, realizing Avery was speaking about the ginger girl from yesterday. Okay, Luke was definitely not Riddle's mysterious "friend".

\- And what did you do? - Luke asked Tom, forking a sausage.

\- I think you've learned by now it's none of your business, - Riddle's voice was calm, not even cold, but it nonetheless caused Avery to shuffle uncomfortably on the bench.

\- Sorry, Tom, I just remember you sticking your wand into Harry last night, so I wondered how that ended. He's the star of my team, wouldn't want him hurt or anything.

\- I didn't hurt your precious seeker.

\- Alrighty.

Luke relaxed in the shoulders and started cutting his food. Harry couldn't help a smile spreading on his face. He was grateful his captain had stuck up for him. He looked away only to have his smile melt away as he saw Tina Lestrange finally storm into the Great Hall. She was wearing the gloomiest expression he had ever seen on her, walked right past a surprised Abraxas and Orion and, much to Potter's horror, walked straight to where he and his teammates were sitting.

\- What are you looking at? - she barked at Daphne Rackharrow, who rounded her eyes in disbelief, - Granger, I need to speak with you.

Harry felt himself choking again.

\- What?! - he managed to wheeze through a spray of pie crumbs.

Tina rolled her eyes.

\- I'm sure you've heard me. I need to speak with you, dammit, Granger!

There was something different about her that morning. Her hair wasn't combed, strands sticking out, her shirt wasn't ironed and the makeup on her eyes was smudged. She too had dark shadows around her eyes, which made Harry's stomach turn unpleasantly, as it was all the more evidence that she might be Tom's bloody "friend". Maybe he could even find out now.

\- Alright, whatever. Where and when do you want to talk?

\- Now, Granger, now! Follow me.

Harry got up from the table and followed the girl, catching stares from bemused Slytherins, Tom included. Once they were out of the Great Hall and in the nearest empty corridor Lestrange turned to Potter, and he saw a glimpse of something desperate in her eyes.

\- I need you to tell Dumbledore about the duel with Abraxas. Tell him about the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up.

\- What?

\- Orion doesn't have anything on you. You're just a newcomer, a mudblood with no history.

\- Why, thank you.

Tina ignored his sarcasm.

\- He can't possibly hurt you, you are immune to him, unlike anyone else who witnessed the duel...

Potter raised his hand, interrupting Lestrange.

\- This doesn't make any sense! Why would you want to cause such problems to your own fiancé? He could end up in Azkaban for something like this!

\- This could end my stupid engagement with him!

The kissing scene from Harry's dream emerged again.

\- So you could be with Riddle? - the words flew out from his tongue before he could control it.

Tina froze. Her face went pale, as Harry's heart thundered inside him.

\- What on earth gave you that idea? - she asked him in a small voice.

Potter felt sick. Her reaction only confirmed it. Who else, if not the pretty sly bitch? She was a perfect match for Riddle, pureblood and all.

\- So, it's true then? You are having an affair with him?

\- Of course not! - she hissed this time.

\- I can see pretty damn well that you're lying!

\- You are an imbecile, Granger!

Harry was angry. He turned to leave, but Lestrange caught him by the hand.

\- Don't go! I need your help!

\- You just called me an imbecile.

\- Well, don't say those things about me and Tom! - she hissed.

Harry sighed. Maybe he was actually going nuts and overthinking the stupid dream.

\- It doesn't matter. I won't help you.

Augustina looked furious.

\- Why? - her voice cut like a knife.

\- I'm not a rat. I would never run off and squeal on my dueling opponent, even if it's a stuck-up snob like Abraxas Malfoy.

A bitter smile crossed Lestrange's face.

\- No, our hero Harry Granger wouldn't do that, of course. How desperate of me.

Her voice sounded like she was fighting away tears. Potter experienced it with Hermione enough to know what he was facing.

He sighed. Harry knew he would regret his next step, but he couldn't do otherwise.

\- Are you alright? - he asked, preparing for whatever the hell might come after.

And there came the tears.

\- I can't do this anymore, I can't and I won't, - Augustina covered her mouth with a shaking hand, looking around as if searching for a way to escape.

\- Do what?

Lestrange gave him a long testing look, and then her anger was back.

\- Marry him! Have my life thrown out completely to be just Missus Malfoy! The mother of the future Malfoy heir being the only purpose of my life! I can't...

She hid her face in her hands and stood there shaking, and Potter found himself pitying her. Harry searched for something to say, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Instead, Tina continued.

\- You know, I'm so jealous of this freedom you have... You can say whatever you want, do what you want, fight for yourself...

\- Believe me, it only looks that way, - Potter sighed, - I'm a magnet for problems. I attract everything dangerous and often have people that matter to me most hurt in the end.

\- Oh, dangers, - Tina rolled her eyes and reached for her handkerchief, - How restraining! I'd trade all your dangers for a future without Malfoy.

Harry thought to himself that he would rather not give away all his problems to become Malfoy's wife, but decided not to say it out loud.

\- So why can't you break the engagement if you hate it so much?

Tina let out a frustrated breath.

\- This is how I know you're a mudblood, Granger, - she pinned him with her eyes as if he said the dumbest thing she ever heard, - If I do this, my family will turn on me. I will be left without my heirlooms, without my home, my reputation will be ruined and I will be kicked out of all my social circles!

\- The ones you hate so much?

\- I specifically hate one man, Granger, I am quite fine with the rest of them!

\- So, if I squeal on Malfoy, and he gets punished, and your family will go through with breaking the engagement, you will have more freedom? - Harry cast Tina a sceptical look, - You will be able to pick anyone you actually want to marry? Even Riddle?

\- Damn it, Granger, will you drop the Tom subject?! Do you have some kind of crush on him?

Harry felt his face grow red.

\- What?! Hell, no!

Lestrange sighed.

\- No, I wouldn't ever marry Riddle, because he is a mudblood too, just like you!

It was the third time she called Harry a mudblood in the last ten minutes, but this time it actually hurt. What was more shocking, it hurt because she called Tom the same name.

What a funny situation. Voldemort was the leader of all muggle-haters, the pureblood heir of Slytherin, and he would be worshipped by people like Malfoy in Harry's time, but Tom, extremely talented, smart, handsome and charming Tom, was just a mudblood to them now. A wasted potential for something so much better than Voldemort.

That thought helped him make up his mind.

\- I won't help you, Tina. I can't help you. You're the only one that can help yourself. If you want the freedom you long for so much, then you are going to have to get off your high horse and join the mudbloods.

Lestrange had the decency to look as if she had received a slap on her face. Harry turned to leave, but Augustina caught him by the hand.

\- Don't tell anyone about what I said, Granger! Swear to me!

\- Why would I tell anyone? Didn't I tell you already? I'm not a rat!

Tina looked convinced enough, and Potter pulled his hand out of hers.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to say. He waited for his meeting with Dumbledore all morning, but when he sat opposite the man, who was staring back at him with the usual half smile, it was as if he lost his voice.

\- I have some good news for you, Harry, - the professor's smile broadened, - Not to get your hopes up too early, but I have finally obtained the lost scripts of Calimera, which contain crucial information on time travel.

Harry widened his eyes.

\- This is fantastic, sir! - he straightened up in his chair, - Is there any way I can help you? Any way at all?

\- Oh, no, - Dumbledore raised his hands, - It's best I do the research on my own. Besides, you will need to learn Ancient Greek to help me.

\- Oh... alright, sir, - Potter slouched back in the chair and drifted away thinking how to ask the professor about all the things Riddle said.

\- You are very far away today, Harry. Is there something bothering you? - Dumbledore asked, - You should know that you can ask me anything as long as it doesn't affect the future.

\- But doesn't my presence here already affect the future, sir?

The professor chuckled.

\- There is not much we can do about that. We could probably isolate you, but that would be quite harsh, besides we don't know how long the isolation would last.

Harry shuddered at the thought. Isolate him? Did those thoughts actually cross Dumbledore's mind?

\- Sir, the question is actually about your past...

\- Is that right? I am sure it is safe to ask then.

Potter took a sip from his tea cup to wash off the dryness in his throat.

\- I've heard rumours about the time when you were younger. With this war raging, with Grindewald and the oppression from muggles... It's just, people talk, and I've heard...

Dumbledore interrupted, raising his hand.

\- It's alright, Harry, I can tell you about my friendship with Grindelwald.

\- So, it's true then, sir?

\- Yes, quite. We were the greatest of friends.

\- But... how is it possible? Everyone knows you have progressive views on muggles!

\- I do, Harry, but it took me time to get to this point. And Gellert's revolution was one of the reasons I changed my views.

\- So, you wouldn't say that muggles are inconvenient, sir?

\- Not more than wizards, I suppose. Some more inconvenient than others, but many of them change this world into a better place.

This got Potter nowhere. It turned out Riddle didn't lie about Dumbledore and Grindewald, but what of the part about Myrtle? How could he possibly ask that without letting too much out about Riddle?

\- Sir, could I ask you one more question?

\- What else bothers you, Harry?

\- Last year... I've heard from other students that there had been a number of attacks on muggle-borns in the school... and one of them died.

It was Dumbledore's time to slowly sip tea, focused far in his thoughts.

\- Surely you don't think I am behind the attacks, Harry? Considering your previous question.

\- No, no! Sir, of course not! But... Hagrid? Do you really think it was him?

\- Careful, Harry. Just now you've told me you know Hagrid. But as you have surely noticed, he's nowhere around. Judging by this only commentary I know the answer to my plea to Wizengamot on allowing Hagrid to work as a groundskeeper here at Hogwarts.

Then the professor smiled.

\- Now, I can't be angry with you, as the news make me too happy, but I must ask you to be more careful with me in the future - me or other residents at this school.

Harry couldn't stop his cheeks from burning red. Oh, if only Dumbledore knew how much he blabbered out to Riddle by this moment...

\- As for the case of Myrtle Warren, - the professor's face darkened, - No, I am quite sure an acromantula can't kill like that. Everybody was sure, to be honest with you, Harry, as there were no fools on that case. But times are difficult, and wizards hurry to blame anything that differs from their understanding of normal, and Hagrid was always a painful sight.

The professor sighed, shaking his head in regret.

\- That being said, Harry, there is nothing you specifically can do to help Hagrid. If you know anything about the true murderer here, then you must keep silent about it until a time comes when someone else will speak the truth.

But no one will. Not until Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy, lands Riddle's diary right into Ginny's hands.

Oh crap. Harry just realized that with what Tina had said earlier that morning, there might not be a Lucius Malfoy! But Harry didn't have anything to do with her mood, right? He didn't interfere in her timeline. She couldn't have possibly decided to split with Malfoy after Harry came? What did she say?

"I'm so jealous of this freedom you have".

Harry felt blood rush to his face again. Maybe Dumbledore's idea to isolate him wasn't that bad at all.

\- Sometimes I wonder what goes inside that head of yours, Harry Potter, - Dumbledore smiled at him, which didn't help in any way.

Harry gulped, but decided to give it another shot.

\- Professor, May I ask one last question? It won't affect the future in any way, but it's something that started to concern me very much recently...

\- Sure, Harry, go on.

\- If there was, hypothetically, a student here at Hogwarts who might be hurting himself... What should he do?

\- Hurting himself?

\- Yes, doing something that might cause very serious consequences to his... or her health...

\- Then he needs help, Harry.

Harry expected to get that response, but it was the answer to the second part of his question that he was afraid to hear.

\- But what if the way he hurts himself is strictly against school rules?... Would he be expelled for that?

Dumbledore leaned back on his chair and locked his fingers together.

\- The school rules exist for a reason, Harry. One who breaks them can move on to breaking any other rules as well.

\- But if he's sick?

\- Then Saint Mungo's would be the perfect place for him, not Hogwarts. We are a school, Harry.

Not Hogwarts. Frederic would be kicked out. Coming from the man who let Lupin attend school. That made no sense at all. Why would he save one and condemn the other?

\- Is there something you wish to tell me, Harry?

That look again on the Professor's face. As if he could read every thought in Harry's mind. But Harry would know if he did... Wouldn't he?

\- No, Professor.

Perhaps, Riddle wasn't that wrong. The nasty knot inside Harry's stomach that loosened with what seemed as a reassuring dialogue with Dumbledore, had tightened once again.

* * *

Riddle was pacing the corridor next to Dumbledore's office when Granger finally appeared in the doorway. The boy fumbled a bit as he noticed him. It amused Tom, but for whatever reason made him feel uncomfortable too. Especially after that weird breakfast scene.

\- Riddle? Don't tell me you were waiting for me.

Tom caught a guilty glimpse on Dumbledore's door. Too suspicious. His embarrassment was wiped off in an instant.

\- I'm afraid I have. I need to speak to you, - he levelled with Harry, - Walk with me. Please.

Granger's eyebrows flew up in surprise. He crossed his arms on his chest, but followed. As soon as they turned the corridor, Riddle lowered his voice and spoke.

\- What did Augustina want with you?

Harry went into a sudden halt and looked angrily at him.

\- Why the hell do you care, huh?! What is she to you?!

Tom was taken aback by his volatile reaction. What the devil did she tell him?

\- I know Lestrange well enough. If she called you for something - you of all people- she's planning something. And Merlin knows the damage she could cause.

Granger looked at him mockingly.

\- Oh, and that's the only reason you're asking, because you care so much for this school.

\- I do, I'm a prefect here. And what exactly are you suspecting me in? - Then a sudden thought struck Tom, and he pointed back to the deputy headmaster's corridor, - Is this why you were there?

\- What? No! - Harry's face was turning red, - This is not connected in any way!

Riddle was always good at guessing what others felt, but Granger seemed to throw him off all his senses. The boy stood there, stooped and crossing his arms so tight it looked like he might squeeze himself out.

Tom sighed.

\- Harry, what did Tina want with you?

\- It stays between me and Tina!

\- You don't know what you're messing with. She's a twisted girl.

\- Funny hearing this from the most twisted person I know.

Why did that sound like an insult?

\- The difference between her and me is that I would never do anything stupid.

Harry frowned, but said nothing.

\- Harry, this is important. Didn't you see how easily she provoked her cousin last night into almost killing himself? Are you ready to shoulder the responsibility of whatever she might do next?

It looked like Granger was finally giving ground.

\- How is Frederic?

\- He is in decent hands, - Tom watched Granger's lips form into an unsatisfied thin line, so he added, - You can go visit him yourself. He will like that.

Harry sighed and made a step away, but Riddle caught him by the wrist. The boys sleeve moved up, showing a familiar letter-shaped scar, but Granger shook it back down before Tom could make out anything.

\- I need to know what she is planning, Harry, this is no joke! Tell me at least something!

Harry gave him another long look.

\- She wants to break the engagement.

That was a surprise. So Tina did listen to what Tom told her yesterday.

\- And what is your role in all of this?

\- It doesn't matter, I'm not doing what she asked me to.

\- She will ask again.

\- And will get the same answer from me.

Harry was stalwart. It was a good thing, considering he knew so much of Tom's secrets, but it could also get really annoying.

\- Alright, but you should know I am probably the only one who can change her mind.

\- How so?

That angry sparkle was back in the boy's eyes. Did Harry know about him and Tina?

\- I know her well enough.

\- Sure you do. You're having an affair, aren't you?

There it was. Did Tina tell him? Why? Tom wouldn't meet any serious consequences if this came out, but she was putting everything at risk.

\- You should reconsider telling me whatever she's hiding.

\- So you don't deny!

Riddle couldn't contain a grin.

\- Do I understand you correctly, Harry? Whether there is or isn't something between me and Tina matters to you more than any stunts Tina might pull?

Harry stood fuming, realizing he was trapped.

\- What if something that she is planning is for the good?

Riddle smirked.

\- What good is breaking an engagement with another prominent family?

\- How about being free? Not having to live up to anyone's expectations?

It felt as if Harry's eyes burned right into Tom.

\- What about not having to lick anyone's boots for a portion of privileges? Maybe you should reconsider this, Tom.

He turned and left, and Riddle felt more wounded than the day his own father had rejected him.

Maybe he should kill Granger too?

* * *

Frederic Lestrange looked like a ghost of himself. His skin was stretched so taut around his skull that his face lost all of its attractiveness, black lifeless curls spread on the pillow. He looked incredibly sick.

But he was broadly smiling.

\- Harry! It's so nice of you to come and check on me! I'm doing a lot better! I've been eating by the hour and taking Musclegrow, and it's been disgusting and painful of course..., - He paused and looked at Potter sheepishly, - But it's fine! I can handle the pain. How are you doing? You were so good yesterday! I've never seen anyone play like this! You should seriously consider Quidditch as a career! I mean, even Tom couldn't keep his eyes off you, and he hates Quidditch!

Frederic kept on chattering, as Harry's thoughts took him to another place. Yes, Tom did say that he enjoyed the game and that Harry was... magnificent? That was the word he picked, right?

Harry felt a satisfied purr inside of him, but shook his head, embarrassed at his own thought. This was Voldemort.

\- No, you don't want to? It's alright, I can ask Ed to bring me my homework, or maybe even Tom will have a minute to study with me - that would be really fantastic!

Harry blinked at Frederic.

\- Homework?... I brought your homework with me, here it is.

Potter reached in his bag and pulled out a couple of textbooks and a parchment.

\- Oh, thank you, Harry! How thoughtful of you! You know, Ed should really reconsider the way he feels about you, but you know... He is very touchy about anything Tom gets interested in, I mean, we all are fighting for the limelight of his attention...

\- Interested in? Tom is interested in me?

Frederic looked caught off guard.

\- Well, I don't know...

Harry gave him a dull look.

\- He doesn't talk about you much or anything, - Lestrange hurried to cover up, - It's just a feeling, I could be wrong. But then Ed feels it too...

\- And Rosier is jealous.

\- Yes, he is... But I can relate to Ed very much, so I need to seriously ask you to give him a chance.

\- Give him a chance?! - Harry blurted our, - He's the one who hates me!

\- Well, you took his spot on the team...

\- His spot?! I didn't even try out properly, Luke insisted I joined!

\- Well, yes, but still...

At that moment the healer, Mrs. Dwale, walked in, carrying a glass of dark-brownish goo in a glass.

\- Time for the next portion, Mr. Lestrange, - she said, holding it out to Frederic.

He took the glass, breathed out and gulped it all down, eyes shut. After Lestrange got to the bottom of the glass, he shuddered and covered up his mouth as if he was going to puke.

\- Now, hold it in, mister, or I'm going to have to bring another one.

Frederic crumpled the covers with his hands and squinted. The healer watched him until he looked stable enough.

\- Next portion in two hours, - she said and left.

\- This Musclegrow, Harry... It tastes like vomit with a rotten cabbage aftertaste.

\- I'm sorry, Frederic.

\- Oh, that's not the worst thing. The worst is the pain of growing muscles...

Lestrange crawled deeper underneath the covers. His face lost all colour it previously had, and his smile faded.

\- Thanks for providing a distraction though, - Frederic looked at Potter, - It really helps.

Harry sat at the foot of the bed.

\- Why would you put yourself through all of this? - he asked Lestrange carefully.

Lestrange sighed.

\- It's a long and complicated story, and I'm not even sure I know the answer...

\- Well, you need a distraction from the pain, right? - Harry smiled, and Frederic chuckled.

\- Alright... But promise not to tell anyone, okay? I don't really talk about this...

\- I promise I won't tell anyone.

\- Thanks, Harry... You know, Ed can think whatever he wants, but I really like you, and Luke too, and it doesn't look like Tom hates you, and so I'm very happy you came from wherever you have.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, but Frederic didn't seem to notice. Instead, he began his story.

\- Tina is my cousin, as you might now. We grew up in separate families, but she was around all the time. So much that it felt like she's the only other child in the world.

Frederic looked down, frowning.

\- I have complicated relationships with my parents. No relationship, actually - they don't exactly talk to me. I mean, they hardly talk to each other, so... You can say I was mostly raised by our house elf Maisie. I hope you won't tell anyone that part too...

\- Sure, but house elves can be great, - Harry stepped in, - I have a close friend that's a house elf.

\- Better keep quiet about this, Harry, or even your Quidditch performance won't protect you from all the disdain, - Lestrange chuckled, - So, there was a house elf and then there was Tina. She was the only... human who cared about what I said and did. And I cared about her in return. Her marriage was arranged with Abraxas Malfoy long before she was even born, but we made a promise to each other that we would be together always, that nothing could separate us. Then, school began.

Frederic reached out his shaking hand for a glass of water and sipped from it, before he continued.

\- I was very happy with us being sorted into the same House, and she was too at first, but... We were finally surrounded by other people, not isolated anymore from the world. She was still the most important person for me, but it seemed that I wasn't that for her anymore. She is obviously very beautiful, and she started getting a lot of attention, her popularity grew... And I was just… me, as always. She started drifting away from me, and as that happened I only realized that I was hopelessly in love with her.

The boy's voice broke into a whisper, and Harry suddenly felt embarrassed. Riddle rode off on a side issue when Harry confronted him about the possible affair, Augustina denied everything, but it was clear the two had some secret connection. It didn't look, however, like Frederic knew anything about this, which made Potter only angrier.

Lestrange didn't notice anything.

\- I had new friends too, though. Lucas, Ed, Tom... And Tom was just brilliant! I looked at him and saw everything I wanted to be. The way he held himself, talked to people, his sharp mind - there wasn't a chance you wouldn't fall under his charm. Everyone did. Even Tina. She never admitted it, but I saw the way she looked at him sometimes... It is the way I want her to look at me.

\- You should know, Freddy, - Harry started cautiously, - He is not as good as you think.

Lestrange just smiled back.

\- But he is, Harry, - he raised his hand before Potter could object, - I know you've had your issues with him, but that's because he's not the one to share leadership.

\- Oh, if it was only about the leadership! He is a manipulative egomaniac who won't hesitate to use any means necessary! He never cares what others think or feel!

\- But he cares about me.

\- Does he?

\- I'm alive thanks to him only.

Harry didn't know what to say. Tom did save Frederic yesterday, but there must have been reasons for it. He probably just didn't want the trouble of a dead body in the dormitory. Besides, this was a future Death Eater. Right?

Lestrange gave him a long studying look.

\- To be honest, Harry, it looks like you have feelings for him.

\- What?! - it was the second time he was accused of this in a day, and it was all too bizarre, - Did you hear what I said?!

\- I did, and I also saw how much you stared at him last night.

\- I didn't stare! - Harry felt his cheeks flame up, but Frederic only burst into laughter, - I hate his guts!

\- Going to have to stand in line after Ed, Harry.

\- Shut up!

\- Although, it looks like you have more chances.

\- Frederic, seriously stop! I do not have feelings for bastards like Riddle!

\- He likes rare artefacts, if you're searching for a key to his heart.

\- He has no heart! - Harry stood up from the bed, - And I absolutely hate him!

Potter fumed while Lestrange chuckled.

\- You're just playing with me, aren't you? - Harry squinted his eyes.

\- Sure.

\- I hope that Musclegrow is very painful.

\- It's pretty nasty.

Harry sighed and sat back down on the bed.

\- So, you want to be like Tom, so she will love you back? And one comment about cheekbones could make you almost kill yourself?

Lestrange cringed.

\- You make it sound so stupid. And I wasn't trying to kill...

\- You're in the hospital wing! - Harry interrupted, - Listen, I don't mean to push or anything, but starving yourself over a girl who's too egoistic to care - I mean, where is she now? Has she even come to visit her own cousin?

Frederic's eyes saddened, and Harry immediately felt bad.

\- Sorry for being harsh, Frederic. You're a great guy and you will find hundreds of other girls, just as beautiful, if you set your mind to it. And there's nothing you should change about the way you look, you are attractive in your own way. Don't lose your life over someone who doesn't deserve it.

Lestrange sighed.

\- Thanks, Harry, for the compliments, but do you honestly think I don't know that? I don't need the others. They are invisible to me while she exists. And even if she didn't anymore, everyone would be measured by her. No matter how much pain she causes to me or anyone else.

\- Freddy...

\- Stop it, Harry! I'm not stupid!

It was the first time Lestrange ever raised his voice. He looked annoyed for a second, but went back to his smile eventually.

\- Tell me, Harry, have you ever been in love?

Potter thought back to Chow Chang and his fourth year, as well as his interest in Ginny last summer.

\- I didn't really date girls, but there were a couple that...

\- No, you've never been in love, - Lestrange interrupted, - Because you would have known then that you can't really choose who you love. That you don't feel that way about someone because he or she is good, you love them even though they disappoint you. You believe in them no matter what.

Lestrange gave a shuddered breath and pulled himself in, deeper in the covers.

\- I know Tina. I know who she can be. She's trying to catch all the freedom she can while she's still in a place with people. Before she is locked up in the Malfoy Manor, caring for a child she didn't want and living with a person she didn't choose. She needs me there, in the future. And I need to be the best person in the world for her. And if being more like Tom makes me better for her, then so be it.

What a messed up time it was. These people were born into roles they were too tied up in to break away from. The price of freedom felt too high for them - no one knew its taste anyway.

Augustina would marry Malfoy and raise Lucius, Draco's father, filling him with spite, drop by little drop of her milk.

Frederic would never be with the person he loved and would follow in the footsteps of the future Dark Lord.

Riddle would erase his mudblood past just to earn a place he felt that he had the right for.

And he did have a right for it. He was Slytherin's heir and he was a great, powerful wizard. He didn't deserve to be treated like the second sort.

Oh, if only these idiots knew what disaster they were dashing headfirst towards.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Oh god, how sleepy I am right now, but I did promise a new chapter tonight in my tumblr blog, didn't I? I'm literally falling asleep on the keyboard right now, afraid I might erase everything accidentally... So if u still find mistakes - just imagine my sleeping face.**

 **Its been a long 3 months of remaking and rewriting and redoing and scrapping everything, and then there is real life stuff getting in between... I'm just happy if anyone still reads this :D**

 **About the way I form dialogues - srry peeps, it's too late to change anything now. Bear with me.**

 **Good news: chapter 10 is almost done too, cause I had lots of material :D**

 **People who leave reviews, follows and set alerts - you give me life.**

 **My Editor rocks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

\- Riddle, I swear, I would never do this for anyone else! - the morning started with Avery's whining, as he and Tom climbed up the Astronomy Tower at half past five, - I'd kill for a spare hour of sleep...

\- You might have it if you lay off that ginger-head you keep talking about.

Tom regretted mentioning the girl almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

\- Oh, sweet Grace and her perky tits! And the things she does with her...

\- Luke, will you shut up about her already? Do you have no one else to discuss this with?

During the month following the Quidditch after-party Riddle had already learned enough about this particular girl's anatomy and physical stamina to ever be able to look at her without it all playing out in his head.

\- As a matter of fact, I don't. Freddy is the cheesiest lad I know, what with all the poems he dedicates to Tina, and still he gets positively offended whenever he hears the word "pussy", - Avery bent one of his fingers, - Ed is most certainly not interested in girls, as he was drooling all over you since the first damn year at Hogwarts, - he bent another finger.

Tom groaned, remembering all the humble attempts Rosier took to vaguely proclaim his feeling for him.

\- You know, sometimes I'm happy you hate Quidditch so much, because if you were on our team I think Eddy wouldn't handle flying with a boner.

\- I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

\- I know, nasty business.

Mornings were not Avery's strong side, and Riddle also wasn't in the mood for tyranny. It was very cold, and unwarranted thoughts of breakfast were rising on the horizon of his mind, so he let Lucas vent a little, especially taking into consideration that his partner was in for an hour of getting his face bashed in.

\- And Harry - well, I didn't get to know this side of him yet. Sometimes I think Rackharrow is gunning for him, but it doesn't seem like it's mutual. Besides, - Avery turned to face Tom, pointing his finger in the air, - I have placed a strict no-sex-with-teammates rule, so that will never happen, or she's out of the team.

As soon as Harry was mentioned, Tom felt a wave of frustration rise inside of him. He hadn't forgotten the words the boy said - that phrase about licking boots for privileges. He wanted to hurt Granger - and he certainly will, as soon as he cleans up this mess with Tina.

They reached the last stairwell landing on the top of the tower, the sky turning a lighter hue through the arrow slits.

\- Speaking of girls, what is it with Augustina? She stopped eating in the Great Hall, and I never see her around Malfoy _or_ _you_ for that matter.

Tom expected that question, as Avery was the only one who knew anything about their affair. It was an unfortunate consequence of getting drunk for the first and last time, during which he let this piece of information slip to Luke. Since that happened the Quidditch captain became the only one he could discuss this with. Not that he needed to discuss it with anyone, of course.

\- I have no idea what goes on in that head of hers. She's been avoiding me since she blew me off the night of the Quidditch party.

\- Oh-ho-ho! Someone's been blown off! - Avery cracked up, - That's a first one! Did your ego survive this?

\- She never mattered too much.

Lucas snorted, probably thinking he was bonding with Tom over girl count, but the truth was Riddle never cared about _any_ type of relationship he had. He had always considered it a weakness, a waste of time and energy, and was happy to be emotionally detached from people, no matter the role they played in his life. And that is why his constant thoughts about Harry Granger were so frustrating.

They got to the top of the Astronomy Tower at last, stripped to their pants and started warming up.

\- Luke, - Tom glanced at Avery, ignoring that his question might lead to unwanted conclusions, - You are close enough to Harry. Has he asked anything about me?

Lucas struggled to hide a smile, and Riddle felt a strong desire to punch him in the face. Fortunately, he was going to do that very soon.

\- He has, actually. Wonders why the hell do we go out together in the mornings.

\- What did you tell him?

\- I told him you like it rough.

Tom must have looked threatening, as the Quidditch captain turned reddish.

\- Only joking, Riddle, that's only a joke! I told him he should ask you instead.

Tom sighed.

\- Gloves on, - he said, and Avery reached for his pair.

* * *

Harry felt lost. His mistrust towards Dumbledore was eating him from the inside. He felt scared. He didn't know who to believe, but he wished with everything he had left in him that it would still be Dumbledore.

He didn't know how to feel about Tom Riddle anymore. It was so easy to be sure he was pure evil, but now that so many reasons for his actions lay before Potter, he couldn't hate him like he did before. He couldn't exactly forgive him for being what he was either. Harry felt like blaming his mistrust towards Dumbledore on Riddle, he couldn't come to terms with how coldheartedly Tom spoke of Myrtle and his other victims, he felt sick about this possible affair with Augustina and he was scared of the glimpses of sympathy towards Tom he started catching himself on.

"The bastard would be the one to kill my parents" he kept telling himself.

Or would he? Would time flow the same way now that Harry touched so many lives in nineteen forty-three? Besides, if Riddle was this monster of a man he knew from the future, why was Harry's scar not reacting to him in any way? Maybe the monster wasn't born yet? Maybe he didn't have to be born at all?

That was a comforting thought. Any future they could have without Voldemort would be better... If only Hermione's voice and Dumbledore's accusing eyes didn't haunt Harry in the back of his mind.

Time flew by, and Christmas was rolling in, with its decorations that were supposed to warm Harry's heart, but failed. He trained, studied, hung out with Damian Shacklebolt, Frederic Lestrange and the Slytherin's Quidditch team (except with Eduard Rosier, of course) and continued avoiding Riddle at all costs, especially after having insulted him during their last talk.

However, he couldn't exactly avoid thinking about him. He did it during Quidditch practice, he did it during classes. He was failing Potions because of it and managed to get passable marks from Slughorn only thanks to his value for the House Quidditch team. He tried, really tried to distract himself, but he would always slip back to that familiar trail of thoughts, wondering about all the reasons for Tom's behavior, everything that drove the future Dark Lord and everything that mattered to His Infernal Majesty.

Even the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, during which Damian had seized quite the victory for his House, didn't distract him for long enough.

Thoughts crawled into his dreams, and soon it was every night that Harry would study Riddle in the land of The Subconscious.

One dream disturbed Harry more than others.

He was back in his second year, studying the mysterious diary. It never felt dangerous in that dream or negative in any way. He was mesmerized by it and wanted to keep asking it questions, keep receiving obscure answers from the enticing, dark-haired prefect. He felt what he had before he learned who Tom Riddle was. The handsome orphan, who was willing to save his school from closing and find the beast behind the attacks.

Each time Harry had that dream, he remembered, more and more, his half-forgotten feelings about that orphan. He admired him. He felt a bond with him. He was longing to get to know him closer. What he found out about that young man later erased every good memory of him. But now he was remembering it all.

Tina's accusations and Frederic's jokes about him having a crush on Riddle didn't seem so absurd now.

This is why he took every opportunity to distract himself and was happy he had, among other friends, Damian Shacklebolt, who would never bring up the Riddle subject.

That particular day he and Damian were doing homework together in the library.

\- Alright, I'm done, - Harry put away his quill and turned to look at Damian, who was lazily leafing through a book on animagi, - Have you decided on an animal?

\- Well, after seeing you fall like that from the sky I figure turning into some eagle is my only option, - Shacklebolt closed the book and put it away.

Harry sniggered.

\- Damian, I'm afraid that your only option is becoming a chameleon.

\- What? A chameleon, Harry? - Shacklebolt darted him a questioning look.

\- Yeah. To hide your embarrassment after I defeat you on the pitch.

Damian burst out laughing.

\- Oh, aren't you just full of yourself! Well, I'll let you know something then, Harry, - Shacklebolt leaned closer, - I just signed out a new Japanese broom for myself, and it's the fastest on the market. Ha!

He slammed his hand on the table, and Potter squinted, suppressing a smile.

At that moment a small girl in Hufflepuff robes ran in wearing an extremely agitated expression. Her face was red from sprinting, strands of hair sticking out of her blonde braids.

\- Damian! You won't believe what happened! - she leaned on the table in front of the Hufflepuff seeker and grabbed her side, trying to catch her breath.

\- Chill down, Abigail! What's wrong?

\- It's Myrtle Warren!

Harry went cold inside.

\- What the bloody hell do you mean? - Shacklebolt frowned.

\- Her ghost!

That's right! Myrtle would become a ghost! How could have Harry forgotten about this?

\- She turned into a ghost?

\- Yes! She screamed at me in the girl's lavatory! You know, the one where she died! She caused this massive flood...

\- Did you tell the professors? - Damian cut her off.

The girl cast Shacklebolt a sheepish look.

\- Well, I ran here...

\- Abigail, you must tell the professors exactly what you saw. Please go to them immediately!

The girl ran off without hesitation.

Damian looked at Potter with concern.

\- I knew Myrtle Warren. She died last year, did you know? - he asked Harry.

\- I did, - Potter answered shortly.

\- She was a..., - the Hufflepuff sighed, - well, a mess.

\- Was she? - Harry asked quietly.

\- Yeah... She was heavily bullied, and no one could stand her constant whining. And I felt like such a jerk when she died...

\- Why? What did you have to do with it?

Damian crossed his arms and hid his hands under them.

\- I just... I tried to help her. I always try to encourage those who are bullied. I mean, that's how you and I became friends, right?

\- Sure.

\- But with her... I started avoiding her that year because… boy, did she suck the life out of you. It was just all too unpleasant. And maybe if I hadn't stopped, the criminal would have left her alive. I knew she was a possible target because of being muggle-born, with all those other muggle-born students being petrified all around. But I wasn't there for her. And then she was killed.

\- It wasn't your fault.

\- Yeah, but that's not the only reason I feel bad.

He shifted in his seat, looking now even more uncomfortable than before.

\- It kind of felt like no one regretted her dying. No one was too surprised. Almost like we were happy to write her off. I mean, even the teachers... "Poor, poor girl" they would say, but no one truly meant it. Yes, we were all scared, but not because it was she who died, it was because of the murder itself and all the petrifactions before.

Harry watched his friend closely, thinking about what Riddle said about Dumbledore.

\- And then the attacks stopped, and we…sort of moved on. No attacks... and no Myrtle. It felt like everything bad went away along with her.

\- That's just.., - Harry felt a rush of anger, - Wrong.

\- I know, I know! That's why I feel so sick. And now... she came back to haunt us all.

Potter sighed. He could relate. He never enjoyed Myrtle's company, even though she helped him a lot, therefore he couldn't judge his friend for what he said. However, relief over someone's death? Was it easier to kill her knowing how everyone felt about her? The more Harry thought about it, the less it felt like Riddle was the only one to blame for her death.

He wondered what Tom would do now that his first victim's spirit appeared.

* * *

Had Myrtle seen Tom kill her? Had she seen the Basilisk? How soon would he know the results of her interrogation? Slughorn wasn't at the Great Hall, and neither was Dumbledore. In fact, every teacher was gone. It was too late to run to the girl's lavatory and speak to her himself, and even if he could have gotten there before the professors, it would have been too suspicious. Should he send someone to eavesdrop? No, too suspicious still. It was best to act just like everyone else did.

Riddle fixed his eyes on his plate with steak on it. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, which did nothing good for his appetite. Just cut the meat. You need to act normal.

He sliced off a small portion of his steak and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

What a weird feeling it was. He could almost mistake it for happiness. Every feeling sharp, every colour bright, every sound loud.

He didn't want to eat, he wanted to laugh.

Chewing certainly helped hide that weird smile that kept crawling on his face.

He must make sure he doesn't stand out.

Frederic was sitting across from him, staring at Avery, who was stuffing himself as usual.

\- How can you eat at a time like this?! - Lestrange attacked the Quidditch captain.

Luke slammed his turkey drumstick on his plate, making the cutlery jump on the table with an irritating clank.

\- Freddy, do you remember what Mrs. Dwale said?

Frederic paled.

\- "If Mr. Lestrange loses his appetite, bring him to me". Now, do you want to go back to the hospital wing? Or are you gonna eat your sorry excuse for a chicken breast?

Lestrange took his fork and knife with a very insulted expression on his face.

\- My chicken breast is cooked exquisitely, - he murmured under his breath.

\- As for the whole Myrtle business, - Avery grabbed his drumstick again and pointed with it to the Ravenclaw table, - Is she going to haunt us now all to death with her whining or what, eh?

He pushed Rosier in the shoulder.

\- I hope she stays in that lavatory of hers. That's exactly where that mudblood belongs, - Eduard answered dryly.

Frederic gave Eduard a judging side-look, but returned to his meal.

The Great Hall was full of whispers, and Tom could hear "Myrtle" and "Warren" from every corner.

He looked around the table, taking in the agitated faces of his fellow Slytherins, carried away by the news. If they only knew it was him. If they only knew it was his Basilisk.

Riddle was so excited, he didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching him very closely. He felt another tickling rush of adrenaline run up to his throat.

How could have he forgotten. Harry knew.

The rush of adrenaline only grew, making the tips of Tom's fingers tingle. What was that expression on Harry's face? Not anger, no, but something close. He looked like a predator focused on his prey. But Tom wasn't prey.

They kept staring at each other, as if the first to blink would lose.

Then the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and in stormed the professors, walking quicker than normal to their seats. Headmaster Dippet walked up to the tribune.

\- I would like to call an in-scheduled prefect meeting. House prefects shall be accompanied to my office by Head Boy and Girl.

A prefect meeting. That was good news. Tom wouldn't be summoned if he was under suspicion. Unless it was a trap, of course.

Orion started calling out the prefects, and Tom got up.

\- It's been more than half a year now that the poor girl, Myrtle Warren, was murdered here at Hogwarts, - Dippet spoke in a tired voice, looking as bad as on the day of the actual murder, - And now her ghost has appeared in the place where we found her body - the girl's lavatory on the second floor.

He sighed and looked over the many faces in the room.

\- It has already reached the professors that there is a new wave of panic in the school. We have gathered you all today to underline that it is important to maintain peace at Hogwarts. Many will run off to the lavatory to see the ghost for themselves, and we shall not allow that to happen. The girl has suffered enough, no need for additional attention. Please abstain from taking part in spreading the rumours surrounding the murder, there is no need for that. Hopefully by Christmas this will all be old news. The more attention this case gets, the bigger chance there is of the school closing, and we don't want that, do we?

Dippet turned to see Dumbledore's disappointed face glaring back at him. It looked like the Transfiguration Professor had a different opinion on the matter. Dippet frowned and returned to look at the group before him.

\- Is that clear?

The prefects nodded as on cue, eager to appease the Headmaster.

\- Professor Dippet, might I ask one question? - Patric, the young Gryffindor know-it-all, raised his hand.

\- Yes, Patric, go ahead.

\- Has the ghost... Has Myrtle said anything about who killed her?

There it was. Riddle could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him and did all he could to imitate a look of polite concern on his own face.

\- Alas! - Dippet sighed, - She only said she saw two big yellow eyes staring back at her, and then she woke up as a ghost... Now, if everything is clear...

Patric raised his hand again.

\- Yes, Patric?

\- But isn't it true that acromantulas have black eyes?

\- Yes it is, Patric, I am glad you take your Care of Magical Creatures studies seriously, now...

\- But then it wasn't an acromantula that killed Myrtle, was it?

Right about now Riddle wished he had yellow eyes to murder the Gryffindor know-it-all.

\- Patric, this is exactly the sort of behavior the professors and I hope you will refrain from! No need for creating any new rumors, the case is closed!

Patric went red right up to his ears.

\- Your main responsibility as prefects is to make sure the school functions without any setbacks! Now, I would like you all to get back to your duties.

By this point the old man's irritation was oozing out of him. The prefects all felt it and rushed to pour out of the office, stumbling in the doorway. Riddle patiently waited for his turn to leave, watching the Head Boy urge the prefects to move along.

\- Tom, Orion, one last thing, - Dippet called them out, and they turned to him, - Hagrid will be returning soon to the school to work as a groundskeeper, and that will cause all the more vitriol from students. My head starts to hurt whenever I imagine the rumors spreading.

That dim-witted oaf returning to the school? Oh, Tom was sure it was Dumbledore's work.

He glanced at his nemesis, and saw him looking straight back.

\- You, Orion. Being the current Head Boy you have very good influence on the students and can stop the buzzing. And you Tom...

Riddle glanced back at Dippet.

\- Well, personally I'm sorry that Hagrid returns to the school. I can imagine the amount of work you put into investigating who was behind the attacks. But nevertheless, we decided to give Hagrid a chance... Who knows what he might do if he is not watched after.

\- Of course, I understand, Professor.

\- Thank you, Tom. You both can go now.

Riddle and Orion nodded and turned to leave.

So, this was it? A pair of yellow eyes?

\- Let's go clear the crowd looming in to see the new ghost, - Black offered.

\- I have things to do in the library, - Riddle replied dismissively.

The Head Boy glanced at him and sighed.

\- Whatever, I can check the lavatory myself.

Tom turned the other way and hurried into the first empty classroom on his way, feeling laughter bursting out of him.

Yellow eyes. Apologies from Dippet. Frustrated Dumbledore. Hagrid returning as a groundskeeper. No tracks leading to the actual murderer.

Riddle broke into hysterical laughter. What fools they all were, what incredible fools. He could almost pity them.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Where to begin with! So much more is coming up :) I have three more chapters complete (they need to be edited), but it looks like I have to write at least a small chapter between this one and the rest... So, it might take a bit more time than originally planned.**

 **So many things inspire me lately - I think I can go on and on. It almost feels like a romance. Seriously. I'm like mowing the lawn and smiling all the time, as if I've received some love letter.**

 **Thank you very much for the follows and ESPECIALLY the reviews :) You really help to continue the story and are letting me know I should not run off to my introvert hideout.**

 **Also, I've reread the whole thing and found like a thousand mistakes, and that probably happens because I post at night all the time. Weirdly enough, does not save my corrections from the phone app, so I'll try correcting everything from the desktop version, and if that doesn't help, we're gonna have to live with it. Yes, that is terrible.**

 **Special thanks to my Editor in Chief, who I've been giving a very hard time these previous weeks, and he still helps me (: What a generous soul! I owe you 50 Guinnesses by now. Perhaps you'll fancy a homemade butterbeer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tom was done with Professor Binns' essay some fifteen minutes earlier, as usual. He stood up from his chair and came over to the ghost's table, handing in his work, and returned to his seat next to Frederic Lestrange.

Dippet was right. It was their last week before Christmas holidays, and its festive mood was spreading like a disease, capturing the minds of Hogwarts students. What's some dead girl's ghost when you have a holiday filled with presents to look up to?

Of course, Tom was a different story. He never returned to the orphanage during Christmas holidays. He was glad that he could stay at a mostly empty school, but perhaps it was the only uplifting thing in all of Christmas. This year, however, the holiday was playing to his favor, burying the truth about Myrtle's death deeper under festive buzz.

Orion did a good job cutting off the rumors surrounding Myrtle's case, and it barely took three days to contain most of the panic. The prefects patrolled the second floor, putting anyone who dared come close to the lavatory in detention, and soon there wasn't anyone willing to go and have a look at Myrtle Warren's ghost.

Perhaps, the only person left interested was Tom himself. And Harry, of course.

Tom cast a quick glance sideways to see what Granger was doing, but looked away hastily, not wanting to meet his eyes. After all, he still hadn't taught the impudent boy a lesson on what happens when you insult him.

⁃ You remind me of a cat, Tom.

Riddle was distracted from his thoughts by Lestange's comment.

⁃ What? - he asked, irritated.

⁃ I have a cat, you know. Back home.

⁃ That is fascinating.

⁃ He has a crappy character, to be honest.

Tom looked Frederic in the eyes, watching as his table partner shrank back under his gaze.

⁃ What are you getting at? - he demanded.

⁃ Well, my cat is quite curious about what I do. But acts as if he hates me. And every time I'm doing something, he creeps up, trying to stay unnoticed. When I do notice him, he hisses at me. But as soon as I turn away from him, he's studying everything I do with utmost curiosity. I've seen him in the mirrors.

⁃ And what is that supposed to mean?

⁃ You're the same with Harry. You act like you despise him when he looks at you and study him when he doesn't know. And he is the same with you, to be honest.

Tom stared at Lestrange, half-heartedly resisting the urge to smack him across the face.

⁃ You are imagining things.

⁃ Yes, probably, - he agreed eagerly.

Frederic finally turned back to his paper. It was silent for a while. Then...

⁃ I think it's because my cat is lonely. He wants company, but is too scared to show it.

Tom felt a huge wave of annoyance rising inside.

⁃ Shut up, or I'll curse you.

⁃ Yes, sorry.

Lestrange flushed and returned to his work.

Tom wasn't lonely. He never needed anyone; he was always better off on his own. Yes, Granger was the only one who knew his deepest secrets. Yes, Tom wanted to discuss it with him, see how Harry would react to Tom's words. Yes, he wanted to fill him up with many more secrets. Tell him about the future he wants, make him see what he saw, show him how powerful he was and what he was capable of.

Yes, it fueled Tom that Harry was the only one who knew exactly who killed Myrtle and how he did it. And Harry's curiosity pleased him.

But he wasn't lonely.

The bell rang, and Riddle collected his school supplies. He stood up and left the classroom without turning to check on anyone.

Instead, he was going to check on Myrtle tonight.

It's not that Tom wanted to see the ghost. He never cared about her when she was alive, and her afterlife didn't matter to him either.

It was something else. An itch, calling him to take a look.

It was very risky, of course. No one could see him there, including Myrtle. That is why that night Tom snuck to the second floor and drank an Invisibility Potion, prepared in advance. He waited for his body to disappear and made that final turn to the girl's lavatory, coming up to the door without a sound and pushing it gently.

The sobs were the first thing Tom heard.

Just like that night.

He looked down and saw that the floor was wet. Riddle carefully stepped in, walking slowly to the center of the lavatory, making sure he didn't make a splash or leave any visible footsteps. As he turned by the booth, he saw a grayish figure hanging in the air, hands closing its face.

A small spark of excitement in his stomach.

The ghost released another moan, making a circle around the room, flying right past Riddle, unable to see him under the potion's effect.

That wasn't enough. That itch was still there, just short of palpable, and he didn't know how to stop it. As soon as the spark had worn off, it almost felt boring. Staring at that girl, who was floating around, lost in her depressing thoughts. Boring and irritating.

Tom walked up to the sink that concealed the entrance to his Chamber. Is this where he stood that night? Yes, this exact spot.

He traced the small snake etched into the sink with his finger. Oh, what a powerful temptation to say the words. This was closer to his itch.

Riddle felt a wave of ice-cold air run over his back and turned around, a welcome burst of adrenaline rushing in his veins. The ghost was hanging right behind him, looking straight into his eyes.

How was this possible? Did he make some noise?

\- It was here... That murderer... He stood here...

Tom felt his hair electrify.

\- And I... What wrong did I do him?! Everyone was so mean to me!

The ghost's voice broke into whining, enormous tears running down her face. She clasped her hands on her face and dashed away, flying into one of the toilets, causing a stream of water to erupt from it, sending a low wave across the puddle towards Riddle's feet, soaking the fringes of his school robe.

That was close. She didn't see him after all. Suddenly all he felt was an urge to laugh in her face.

Tom turned back to the sink. Oh, the horror he could get Myrtle in if he opened the entrance right now. The wave of panic that would cover the castle once more, ruining all the effort Orion put in calming the school. Just when each and everyone felt comfortable, safe, thinking of their warm houses, with their stupid parents, their stupid Christmas gifts - just when everything felt peaceful and happy, he would take it away from them and unleash the evil that lay deep down, under the school.

Or, even better. End the Invisibility Potion's effect, walk up to Myrtle and say it in her face.

"Hi, Myrtle. So, how does it feel to be murdered by me? Was that the high point of your sorry life? You must have dreamed of spending some alone time with me. So? Did you like it? How does the Heir of Slytherin's justice feel?".

Let her scream, let her tell on him. Set it out in the open that he was the one who had done the deed. Let this drab, polite façade of his fall away, leaving only what he really was. A superior.

Tom breathed rapidly, calming down his heartbeat. He wanted this, yes, he wanted this, every single one of them to know that it was coming. _He_ was coming, and bringing his Horde with him to usher in his New World.

* * *

Harry was quietly pacing the dormitory, making sure not to wake up his roommates.

Three days have passed since Myrtle's ghost returned, and the school was as calm as if nothing had happened.

Sure, there was panic in the beginning. That day everyone rushed to the girl's lavatory to stare at the ghost.

Harry didn't go, of course. He couldn't afford Myrtle to know who he was in the future. That would be too dangerous. He would have to avoid her.

Then Orion arrived with his army of prefects, and they started to clear out the place, sending warnings at first, then detentions flying here and there.

And then there was no one, except an occasional adrenaline seeker and Damian, who decided he needed to say sorry to Myrtle in person. That didn't go very well, because Myrtle threw a tantrum, soaking Damian with drain water and effectively getting him slapped with detention for all his goodness of heart.

Besides that, everything seemed to settle down. Myrtle's life was, just as Damian said, of little importance to the school, - and Harry was sick of it.

Riddle was the one who pissed him off most of all. That bastard came out of water completely dry. He didn't seem nervous, he didn't seem moody - nothing changed in his appearance. Moreover, the few times he looked at Harry it felt like he was about to smile.

And now he was Merlin knows where. His bed was empty, his bed curtain displaying his impeccably flat blanket and perfectly fluffed up pillow, as if mocking the mess Potter's bed was next to it. Harry was sure that if he opened Riddle's drawer, he'd find socks folded and sorted by color. If he didn't hate Tom for being an evil bastard, he'd probably hate him for being an utterly certifiable perfectionist.

Potter walked up to his bed, straightened his crumpled sheets and started staring at the socks he pulled off an hour ago, lying on the floor.

What if Tom was actually terrified and losing his mind over this case? What if Dumbledore had interrogated Riddle, what with Harry telling him that he knew Hagrid was innocent? Could Tom possibly be sorry and regretting what he had done?

Where was that Tom? It wasn't his patrol night, as far as Harry could calculate. Was he covering up his tracks? Was he in the Chamber? Was he on a secret date with Augustina?

At that thought Harry angrily shoved his socks under the bed.

The door creaked, and Potter turned, startled.

\- Harry? - Tom was standing in the doorway, - Are you waiting for me?

That smile he kept hiding spread on his smug face. Harry noticed water dripping off the bottom of his school robe. Of course. He was probably back from the flooded girls' lavatory.

\- You don't even care anyone with half a brain can see where you were, do you?

Riddle walked into the room and threw his school robe off his shoulders and right on the floor. That was very out of character for him.

\- Why care, Harry? No one suspects me, except your precious Dumbledore. Why should I bother?

Tom walked up close, looking down at Harry.

\- I would even say I expected more.

\- More? - Harry took a step back.

\- Yes. It's almost boring.

\- Boring?!

Riddle's grin spread wider, giving him a beastly look.

\- Maybe I should tell Dumbledore then? - Harry blurted out, regretting it that same instance. It wasn't wise to provoke a potential Voldemort.

\- Shhh! - Tom placed his finger over his mouth, - Don't wake our roommates, now, Harry. Everybody had a long, difficult week.

Harry lowered his voice.

\- What changed? Why are you so comfortable with this?

Tom sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

\- Aren't you the one who said I should stop licking boots for privileges?

Damn it. He remembers. Of course he remembers that insult. Does this mean Harry meddled with his timeline again?

There was the sound of a curtain being shoved away from the right, and Rosier stood up from his bed, shivering and casting a frown at the two.

\- Tom? - he said.

\- Sorry we woke you up, Eduard, - Riddle replied.

\- What are you two doing so late in the night? - Ed's voice was full of accusations.

Tom slowly walked up to Ed, pushing him back into the bed.

\- Go to sleep, Eduard. What I'm doing in none of your business.

Riddle pulled the curtain back, closing Rosier in.

\- You too, Harry. Go to sleep.

Tom's voice was unappealable, and Harry decided not to argue. He quickly undressed, trying not to look anywhere but his trunk, climbed under his covers and pulled the bed curtain shut.

He lay in the darkness, wondering what was making him feel so uncomfortable about Riddle's reaction to the whole Myrtle business. He's the killer. He should be afraid, making sure he didn't leave any tracks. Right? But then, how would Harry know? He had never killed anyone.

He was slowly floating off into a dream, when a light breeze around his neck woke him back up.

\- Don't ever threaten me again, - Riddle whispered in his ear, warm breath sending shivers down Harry's spine.

He was gone before Harry turned.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Sorry for the delay! Couldn't find the strength to publish earlier - got very caught up with life :) This is a small chapter that leads to bigger stuff ahead. I hope you felt the thrill Tom felt in the lavatory ;)**

 **You are all fantastic, and so is my Editor! And we are editing the next chapter tonight, so I shouldn't keep you hanging for long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Daphne Rackharrow was not like other girls. She didn't wear ribbons or bows, never did anything special to her hair, and the only "girly" thing she did was underline her eyes with dark makeup that gave her a bit of a vamp look. Punk rock was not created yet, but Harry often thought that people who dressed and behaved like Rackharrow probably laid the base for that movement.

Daphne was always covered in scratches and bandages – not out of clumsiness - she was a rough player, couldn't keep away from dangerous creatures and never exactly spared herself, for that matter.

Harry didn't really understand who she was at first, but as they kept training together, he got to know her closer. She had a sharp sense of humor and would always fit right into any sort of gang that was around. She was from a wealthy family, her father a whiskey tycoon, but she never boasted about it and always acted very cool. Harry liked her a lot, but... he wasn't sure he liked her the way she liked him.

That early cold December morning he was making his way to the Quidditch pitch for his individual training session when he found her leaning against the wall next to her broom, brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, one knee sock lower than the other, showing a fresh bandage on her knee, a cigarette in her hand. As soon as she saw him she threw it on the ground and smudged it with her foot, an impish grin spreading on her face.

\- Morning, Harry!

\- Hey, Daphne. What are you doing here?

She took her broom and came closer.

\- Well, Luke talks a lot about the benefits your routine gives you in Quidditch, and I thought I'd try this masochistic religion of yours.

\- Oh, - Harry awkwardly messed up his hair, - Well... I guess I could give you some tips.

\- That would be great!

They started walking to the Quidditch pitch, Harry really not in the mood to talk yet, but Daphne seemed okay with it. It was comfortable being with her in that sense, but Harry was afraid she might get serious one day and do something embarrassing like ask him out. It would be like if Hermione decided she digs him all of a sudden.

Potter looked over the way Rackharrow was dressed.

\- Where's your uniform?

\- You don't worry about it, Harry, - Daphne looked at Potter, saw his raised eyebrows, and added, - The first things most girls want to learn is how to transfigure clothes. Didn't you know that?

\- Didn't really notice girls do that back in my time...

Harry froze, realizing what he just blurted out.

\- Back in your time? What is this supposed to mean?

Daphne tilted her head sideways.

\- Uhm..., - Potter heard his voice shaking, - Just a weird choice of words, you know, "my time", "your time". "Don't waste my time". Just a figure of speech, nothing much.

\- What are you getting on about?

Rackharrow frowned.

\- Never mind! I just never noticed girls do that. Now, are you going to transfigure yourself a uniform or what?

He turned away and started calculating any possible risks. How the devil could he have let this slip?! If Rackharrow tells anyone about what he said, and it starts spreading, people making conclusions ... Well, then he's fucked! He had to make sure she forgets about it.

But how? A memory charm? He never cast a memory charm before, what if he damages Daphne's brain? Was messing the girl up worth protecting the slipped piece of information? How can he make her forget?

\- Harry, you know, you don't have to look away. It's not like I'm naked here. I can transfigure clothes without taking them off, you know.

How can he make her forget? She has a crush on him, right?

\- Harry?

Potter turned to face Daphne, darted close to her, grabbed her by the waist, closed his eyes and kissed her.

The pain between his legs was so sharp he thought he went blind.

\- What the hell, Granger?!

Daphne pushed him away, and he bent in two, covering up his crotch.

\- You think I'm out to train with you once and that means you can throw yourself on me?!

\- No.., - Harry managed to find his voice, - I'm sorry, Daphne! Please don't be offended or anything, this is all very stupid...

\- You're right about that!

\- I'm not myself this morning, that's it...

\- Are you some closet pervert?!

\- No! I don't even like you that way!

\- Then why the bloody hell did you kiss me?!

The pain was finally getting under control, and Harry stood up straight.

\- I got confused, okay? I'm sorry!

Rackharrow stood fuming, fists at her waist, making a perfect impression of a teapot going off. Finally, she gave in and threw her hands in the air.

\- Alright, I'm sorry too. Looks like it really hurt.

\- It did!

\- You should know, you're not my type.

\- Glad to hear it.

For some reason Harry felt relieved. He was happy he didn't need to be on the lookout with this relationship. But how can he make her keep silent about the "girls back in my time" part?

\- You know, Daphne, after that kick I can't exactly go train today. I'm not even sure I can walk right now, let alone ride a broom...

\- I sense a gross note of manipulation.

Harry sniggered and decided to use that phrase next time Riddle decides to mess with him.

\- How about we make a deal? You and I will happily forget about my stupid... stunt, every weird thing I said, and you damaging me. We won't tell anyone. As if nothing at all happened this morning, and you and I have never been here. Can you do that?

Rackharrow shrugged.

\- Yeah, whatever.

They turned back to the school.

\- You know, Daphne, any tips you ever need, or if you want to try training again - we can do that. And I promise to act normal.

The girl flashed him a grin and put her arm around his neck.

\- Yeah, alright. Sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I really like you, just not like that.

\- I'm honestly glad to hear it.

* * *

Tom Riddle was taking a break from his rounds with Avery, healing some of the more painful wounds, when he noticed through the arrow slit a pair of people walking up to the Quidditch pitch. He could make out Slytherin's quidditch uniform and messy hair along with a knobby tomboy figure tagging along.

\- Look, - he called Avery, - Your seeker is out to train too. With your chaser.

Luke walked up to the arrow slit, wiping blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

\- At least that crush on Granger gets Daphne's bony ass out to train, eh? - he said, squinting, - What the hell is Granger... Oh, you bastard!

Tom turned back fast enough to see Harry kissing that girl. Then she kicked him right in the balls.

\- Nice one, Daphne! - Avery cheered, - That ought to teach Granger to follow my damn rules! Well, at least now I know that Harry's into _our_ teammate, and not the enemy's.

Riddle was watching Harry's chaotic gesticulation, when Avery's words caught his attention.

\- Do you mean that Hufflepuff seeker?

\- Do I mean him, - Avery scowled, - I even talked to Granger, asked him to stop chatting up that bloody badger, and you know what he said? He said if I put my nose in his private life, he'll quit the team! That prick!

Tom didn't like that connection either. He was watching the Hufflepuff since the duel, and their close relationship bothered him.

\- Isn't Shacklebolt seeing that mudblood from Ravenclaw?

\- That's what I heard, but have you seen them together lately? I'm having some serious doubts there, - Avery paused and shook his head, - Nah, Harry is a straight lad, look at the way he threw himself at Daphne! But whatever he and that Shacklebolt got going, it's nothing good for the team! I'm sure of it.

Riddle kept watching the two Quidditch players, and it seemed that they made up, had some laughs and where heading for the castle. The tomboy even wrapped her arm around Harry. Something was suspicious about that whole kiss, and Tom didn't know what bothered him more: Granger and Rackharrow, Granger and Shacklebolt, or the fact that any of it mattered to him. Either way, his mood was ruined.

\- Lucas, go talk with Rackharrow and find out what happened. Why your teammates are breaking your rules.

\- Shouldn't I talk to Harry then?

\- No.

Tom looked at Avery and found him staring back in bewilderment.

\- He's not the one who's afraid to get off the team, is he? - Tom explained, - I will deal with the Hufflepuff. You speak with Rackharrow and find out what was that about. We're done for today.

\- Alright.

Tom returned to making sure all his scratches and bruises were gone. He patched himself up feeling Avery's eyes on his back. Finally, Tom sighed and turned to face his partner.

\- It would be wiser if you spent your time healing rather than guessing why I'm helping you with your Quidditch affairs.

\- Sorry, Tom, - Avery took his wand and began working on himself, - But you never care what goes on in Quidditch. Or in other people's love lives, for that matter.

\- Don't misinterpret my decision to help protect Slytherin from unwanted Hufflepuff drama. I never cared about anything but my reputation and the reputation of my House and I never will.

\- Sure, yes, okay.

Tom cast Lucas a heavy glance.

\- I get it, and I'm extremely grateful! - Avery raised his hands in surrender.

\- Then don't waste my time and talk to Rackharrow while you can still get her against the wall.

Riddle checked for the last time that he had no bleeding, and put his shirt back on.

* * *

Harry was reclining in an armchair in the Slytherin Common Room, thinking up a remedy to recover from that kick he got from Daphne, when Augustina made her way in with an air of owning the room, Hogwarts and all the rest with it. The Queen of Slytherin stopped right before Potter, hands on hips, a smug smile blooming on her face. She didn't look like the morning she dropped the help-me-break-my-engagement bomb on Harry: her long platinum hair looked sleek, her makeup was well done, her whole look was impeccable, so Potter had the feeling that what was about to come wasn't another tantrum, but something well-planned instead.

\- What do you need? - Harry asked, wishing to get this over with as fast as possible.

\- Oh nothing, Harry-baby, don't worry. I just came to congratulate you.

What the hell was that about?

\- Congratulate me on what?

\- Well, on your love life, of course! Daphne Rackharrow is a great catch for a mudblood like you.

Harry felt the hair on his head prickle, while Tina continued.

\- Poor girl, though. She was strange enough with all her interest for "boy" things. Now she might lose her inheritance over this humiliation. Not to mention the way people will start treating her here...

\- You've got this all wrong! Daphne and I are just friends.

Augustina's smile grew wider, giving the girl a shark-like look.

\- Oh, sure. Do you kiss all your friends like that?

Damn it. Daphne couldn't have spilled the beans! He was sure of it. Then who was it?

\- Who told you this?

\- Juliette.

\- Who the devil is Juliette?

\- It doesn't matter, baby.

\- Why should you believe this girl that doesn't matter?

\- Well, she learned this from Rose. And she got it from Grace. Now, this girl does matter.

\- Again, who is Grace?

\- She's the hussy Avery is sleeping with currently.

Oh, that girl. She was Daphne's roomie... Still, Rackharrow often said she wasn't friends with them, so why would she brag?

\- You, know, Lestrange, I always took you for a smart girl. Do you really believe everything you hear from some girls?

Augustina rolled her eyes and sat on the side-table next to Harry.

\- Of course not, Harry-baby. I double check. You know, your team captain always had a soft spot for me. They all do, - she gave Potter a playful wink, - And I asked him what the deal was. He told me he saw you kiss Daphne.

That's it. Harry was cornered.

Where the bloody hell was Avery hiding to see him make a fool of himself?!

\- If he saw the kiss, he should have also seen what came next. Did he tell you about that?

Augustina studied his face, taking him all in, before she answered.

\- He did. It doesn't mean anything though, unfortunately.

\- It means everything, there is nothing even remotely close to romantic between me and Rackharrow!

\- No, it doesn't mean anything, Granger, because that's not the story Grace is spreading with her runny, dirty mouth.

Harry grabbed his head. This was unbelievable!

\- Now, Harry, there is a way to stop this from spreading. If you don't want your _friend_ Daphne to suffer from the backlash she is already starting to get, then I can help you. Tit for tat, of course.

Potter squinted.

\- Do you mean me telling Dumbledore on your future hubby again?

\- That exactly. You help me, I help you. Trust me, I know how to shut those girls up.

\- Thanks, but no thanks.

Tina kept smiling at Harry, but somehow it seemed she was considering murdering him.

\- I can help you or I can make it worse.

\- You really are a bitch, aren't you?

The smile was gone. Tina stood up, her eyes cold as ice. Then she gathered herself and put that fake smile back up.

\- Think about it, Harry-baby.

* * *

Tom didn't exactly understand why he was wasting his time hounding the Hufflepuff seeker for chitchat, rather than making sure that Myrtle Warren's case was put to sleep. Perhaps, he even liked this sort of recklessness. Why bother? Dippet would stay Headmaster for at least five more years according to Slughorn, and that made Dumbledore out of reach of any deeper investigations. And by the time Dumbledore's Headmaster, Tom will be much more powerful.

The realization that Harry's connection to Shacklebolt was now his first priority almost made him laugh in Dumbledore's face. Only, for some reason, it sort of felt like an excuse, because his wish to see the Hufflepuff seeker's dumb head bitten off by the Basilisk was growing by the day.

Damian Shacklebolt was making his way to the Hufflepuff side of the castle when he noticed Tom waiting for him. The seeker stopped, looked around and approached him, regret written all over his overly confident face.

\- Hey, Riddle.

\- Shacklebolt.

\- Can't imagine why you would be waiting for me.

\- I wanted to talk to you about my housemate.

Damian sniggered. Tom didn't enjoy using _Crucio_ generally, but that moment would have been one of the few.

\- What is it about Granger that has you so concerned? - Damian asked.

Tom studied the seeker's grinning face. What was he so happy about?

\- Avery is worried about the bond you two have. And personally, although I consider Quidditch a waste of time, I can agree this does nothing good for my House.

Shacklebolt gave Tom a doubtful look.

\- Really, Riddle? We're gonna go that way?

Tom ignored his words.

\- Didn't you at one time date a student with a... questionable bloodline?

\- What does this have to do with anything? - Damian's voice turned cold.

\- Orion broke you two up, didn't he? After you threatened to expose Malfoy, - Riddle was watching every muscle on Shacklebolt's face freeze, - No one saw you together lately. Is Harry your substitute?

\- WHAT?

Damian Shacklebolt had a genuine look of surprise on his face. Somehow Tom felt relieved.

\- You're jealous, aren't you? - the seeker's eyes squinted.

It was Tom's turn to be surprised, which he didn't try to hide at all.

\- Jealous? - he laughed, - Of what? A mudblood?

\- Aren't you one?

Riddle turned pale with anger, and Shacklebolt just stood there smirking at him.

\- You know, I can get you in real trouble for speaking to me like this, - Tom spoke softly, clearing the anger from his voice.

Damian grinned and lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

\- Hear me out, Riddle. You have nothing to worry about. Harry and I are _just friends_. He's not any substitute for anything, there is no scheming to undermine your House, or to win over the Quidditch House Cup in an unfair way. I would even say, Harry has an honest urge to destroy me when it comes to Quidditch.

\- Why is he friends with you then?

\- Why? Don't you remember how your House treated him? - Damian dropped his hands and sighed, - Listen, I mean no harm. But I'm not going to stop being friends with Harry just because it bothers somebody. I've had enough of meddling with my life.

Tom observed Damian, probing for a weak spot.

\- I'm sorry Orion caused your break up with..., - Tom paused, remembering the Ravenclaw's name.

\- Alex.

\- Alex. Orion will graduate in half a year, and Malfoy too. I will probably be the next Head Boy. I will not stand in between you and Alex, if you don't cause me trouble and if you are discreet. I will stop any bullying. I will even convince Professor Slughorn, who is good friends with your father, as far as I've heard, to give this Alex of yours great recommendations. Perhaps, I might even convince Orion to lay off now.

Damian Shacklebolt's smile was gradually sliding off his face as Tom spoke, and disappeared completely by the end of his monologue.

\- All this just to keep me away from Harry?

\- There is nothing I wouldn't do for my House.

\- Why not just ask Harry then? And what will Harry think when he finds out about this?

\- I don't care. You have your deal. The decision is up to you.

Riddle turned and walked in the direction of his own House. So, these two were _just friends_. Then what about Rackharrow? Tom didn't like the idea of Granger getting close to someone. He preferred him to be isolated or surrounded by his future Death Eaters. After all, who knows what the boy might spill about Tom if he gets too comfortable around somebody?

Tom walked down the stairs to the Dungeons and saw Avery coming his way.

\- Tom! So this whole story with Daphne appears to be some sort of mistake. She said he was just acting all weird, and that there's actually no feelings. What about that Hufflepuff douchebag? Did you speak to him?

\- Yes. I gave him a deal to keep away.

\- Will he?

\- There is a good chance.

Luke leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief, but Tom needed details.

\- What else did Rackharrow say? Why was Granger acting weird?

\- She doesn't know. He said some weird things...

\- What weird things?

\- Something about the time.

\- The time?

\- What was it... He mentioned some "girls from his time". No idea what that is about, it makes no bloody sense.

The time. Girls from his time. Girls from _his time_...

\- I'm just happy there are no slushy feelings going around in my team, you know? No distractions. And if this Shacklebolt guy falls out... Hey, Tom! Where are you going?

\- To the library.

* * *

Harry needed to speak with Damian. He was the expert on bullying, wasn't he? Potter never wanted Rackharrow to suffer from anything he did, and he had to stop the stupid gossip from spreading.

\- Damian! - he called, finally noticing the Hufflepuff sitting on a windowsill in the Courtyard.

It looked like Shacklebolt turned stiff. That was odd.

\- Damian, hi! I really need your advice about...

\- Harry, hi, listen..., - Shacklebolt interrupted, - I have to talk to you about something too... It's a very uncomfortable subject, so sorry in advance.

Harry frowned. That was quite out of character for Damian. Everything about the way he acted seemed weird.

\- Let's start with your question. What advice did you need?

\- Well, Rackharrow and I kissed accidentally, and this sort of got out, and now she's going to be bullied apparently because I'm a mudblood, and I never wanted any of it for her. The kiss was a stupid mistake, no one likes anyone, but she has to deal with the backlash! What do I do to stop this?

Damian watched Potter while he was going through with his explanation and then burst out laughing. Maybe Harry was wrong about his weird behavior.

\- Harry, how in the world do you end up in these situations?

\- I don't know! What do I do?

\- Who's spreading the news?

\- A bunch of Slytherin girls.

\- That's bad, they won't stop too soon. I would advise just to wait out the storm and try to protect Daphne when you have the chance.

Harry sighed. Suddenly the upcoming weeks seemed more stressful than he planned. And just when everything seemed to cool down after Myrtle's return...

\- I'm going to miss talking to you, Harry.

What on earth was Damian talking about? Harry stared at him, the question apparently written all over his face.

\- So... Do you remember that duel you had with Malfoy?

\- Sure.

\- How I tried to reason with Orion about giving Malfoy a proper punishment for using the Cruciatus Curse?

\- Yes, of course.

\- He said then "keep silent or your father will learn about the blood status of your love interest".

\- Yes, I remember that too.

\- It turned out my "love interest", her name is Alex, was there and heard everything... and broke up with me.

Harry suddenly felt guilty.

\- I'm really sorry, Damian. I wish you didn't stick up for me...

\- You and the duel itself had nothing to do with this, Harry. Alex is the one who never really believed us could work... She never wanted me to risk ruining my relationship with my father, who is quite... sensitive when it comes to muggles and muggle-borns. She had a good idea of what muggle hate was too, as she was terribly bullied here in her first years at Hogwarts, and still is sometimes. Believe me, you are not the first person who was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse by Abraxas Malfoy...

\- What?! - Harry couldn't believe what he just heard.

\- Yeah, Abraxas is one spiteful piece of shit. And I have a soft spot for bullied souls...

Shacklebolt shook his head.

\- We had this whole plan. I was to get a spot in a Quidditch team after graduation. The money I'd get would be enough for us to rent a house of our own. She would get an internship as healer, and in a couple of years we'd get our finances straight and have a normal life together. Have kids. Raise them in a world with no muggle hate. All she asked of me is not to tell my father until I get a job. She didn't want me to face his fury, to get kicked out - I'd have nowhere to live, as her folks are a whole other story... They can't stand me for a lot of ridiculous reasons. So, what happened after the duel made her change her mind. She saw a future where both of us struggled. Outcasts in the magic and muggle world alike. And so far, it's been really hard being separated. If only I had a chance to make it work, I'd take it without thinking.

That guilty look was back on his face.

\- As it happens, I do have this chance. Alex is a very talented, bright witch, and if Professor Slughorn, who my father respects very much, were to give Alex good recommendations, there might be a chance for him to accept this relationship. And that will prove Alex that we do have a future together. That times change and attitudes change as well.

\- But that's great! - Harry patted Shacklebolt on the shoulder.

\- There is a price.

Damian looked sadder by the moment.

\- The only one who has that power over your Head of House is Riddle.

Oh, not him again...

Potter crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for whatever hell might break out next.

\- And he offered me a deal, - Damian continued, - That I would have to keep away from you.

\- Why?! - Harry yelled out, knowing the answer in advance. Of course he would ask that. Isolate Harry from everyone, make him suffer, just like he always wanted, older and younger self, apparently.

\- Because he thinks this is bad for your House, - Damian shrugged, - And so does your captain, which actually makes sense. I'd ask the same from my teammates.

\- No, you wouldn't!

\- You don't know that, Harry! Quidditch rivalry can get pretty intense, and you and I are an exception. We've had some nasty things occur in the past.

Harry dug his knuckles deeper into his armpits.

\- So what, that's it?

Damian smiled with a shadow of a plea on his face.

\- I'll always be your friend, Harry. If you really need me, I'll be there for you. But I need that damn recommendation.

Potter was fuming. There were moments when he was ready to kill Voldemort, he was always ready to fight him, but never before did he want to punch him in the face.

Harry sprung into the Slytherin Common Room, looking around for that smug face, but all he did find was Avery. He walked over to him.

\- WHERE THE HELL IS RIDDLE?!

Avery had the decency to look guilty. He probably knew about the plan.

\- He's in the library.

Potter turned without giving Luke a second look and ran out of the Dungeons.

That jerk. Instead of giving any fuck about the fact that Myrtle was back, and that _Harry knew who killed her_ he decides to take away Harry's only friend!

That bastard was definitely trying to isolate Potter again. What about their agreement? What about the bloody agreement not to bully Harry?! He should have known better!

Harry ran into the library and started pacing past the bookshelves, looking in between books to find where that son of a bitch was hiding. After a couple of turns, he noticed Riddle at a table covered with books.

\- What do you think you're doing?! - Potter yelled, marching up to him, - You promised me! What if I tell on _you_ now?!

Riddle lifted his head up from the books. Something was weird about the way he looked. He had a hungry sparkle in his eyes, and Harry averted his own eyes, apprehensively.

His gaze fell upon the small mountain of books and notes scribbled on parchment lying around Riddle, making out the titles one by one:

"The History of Time", "Bending Time", "Time Magic", "The Introduction of The Hour-Reversal Charm", "Eloise Mintumble: The Tragedy of Time Travel".

He looked back at Riddle, praying he was wrong. The movement of his mouth hypnotizing him as the words of doom left it.

\- Are you a time traveler, Harry?

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **That's it, Harry, you are screwed. Big secrets take a lot of energy and don't allow distractions.**

 **I hope you like Daphne though :)**

 **This chapter came really fast because it was written more than a month ago and just needed correcting. I have another one complete and half of the next one written, but it's still very raw. We're actually getting to New Year in this story. If I am lucky, and my friend Editor is generous, I might publish before I go away on vacation in August. If not, then the next chapter should be expected somewhere closer to the end of summer.**

 **Thank you so much for staying with me, for all your follows, favorites and reviews! I hope I'm keeping you entertained.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

\- Are you a time traveler, Harry?

Riddle's pupils looked almost snakelike. Potter was trapped by that stare, as if young Voldemort would turn into a serpent and swallow him whole.

\- A-are you quite mad? - Harry tried to appear taken aback, but he knew he was losing the moment he heard his own quavering voice.

\- Mr. Granger! - it was the librarian, Mrs. Burgos, hissing, - By Merlin, what is all this clamor?! This is a library, not a tavern!

\- I'm sorry, Mrs. Burgos...

\- Mind your voice or I will ban you from entering this place forever!

\- Yes, Mrs. Burgos...

\- Mr. Riddle, Mr. Granger is your responsibility! Keep him quiet.

\- I will, Mrs. Burgos.

The librarian walked away, and Harry turned back to face Riddle's predatory stare.

\- Harry, I know I'm right this time. There is no point denying this. You've broken the Hour-Reversal Charm.

\- I didn't break anything! - Harry hissed, checking to see if Mrs. Burgos was close.

\- Don't lie to me.

\- I'm not lying! I didn't break anything!

\- _Imperio!_

Everything turned blurry, and Harry felt his own thoughts abandon him. He tried to concentrate on the present, but with every passing second he felt less and less willing to fight back.

\- _Walk_ , - he heard a command echoing in his head, and that felt like the only right thing to do.

Yes, he must walk. He must walk.

* * *

Tom told Granger to sit, and the boy dropped butt-first on the cold stone floor. Riddle kneeled beside him, studying his green vacant eyes. It was the first time he could do everything he wanted with Harry, so he didn't hurry to break the Imperius Curse just yet.

Riddle moved Granger's bangs away from his forehead with the tip of his wand, to get a proper view of that weird scar he sometimes noticed on his face. It looked like a lightning bolt. It was surely of magical origin, probably even the remnant of a dark curse.

Tom reached for Harry's face, taking the glasses off and putting them away. He touched the scar with his finger, tracing the thin zigzag from the boy's hairline down to his eyebrow. He felt a weird pulsation coming from it. Riddle put his fingers on Harry's wrist to make sure it wasn't the blood pressure, but the scar itself.

Yes, it was the scar. What a curious sensation. It felt as if that pulsation was echoing inside of Tom.

He should get that story out of the boy tonight.

Tom moved on to Harry's wrist, finally pulling that sleeve away and examining the words "I must not tell lies" written in scar tissue across his hand. This one must have had an interesting story too.

Riddle continued his inspection, pulling the school robe over the boy's head, checking his neck, his other arm, until he started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off too, revealing more scars. Tom probably looked like one of those gormless kids ripping off the wrapping paper from their presents and turning them over in excitement.

He finally caught him. There was no way Granger could slip out of this one.

Tom reached for the buttons on Harry's pants, but stopped, catching those absent eyes again. He waved his wand, ending the spell, and started watching as Harry blinked, his eyes trying to focus.

Harry suddenly pulled his arms out, searching around.

\- Where am I?! Where are my glasses?!

Tom snorted and put them into Granger's hand. The boy hastily put them on and jumped up, dashing away from Riddle, looking around the place.

\- Why did you bring me to the Chamber of Secrets?!

\- We're not in the Chamber of Secrets. We're in a magical room. I can't exactly walk in the girl's lavatory now that Myrtle's squatting there, can I?

Harry turned back to Riddle.

\- So what is this room and why does it look exactly like your stupid Chamber?!

Tom ignored the insult and continued, not unkindly.

\- This is the Room of Requirement. It takes the shape of whatever you need.

The boy didn't seem too surprised. More evidence Granger was much more familiar with Hogwarts than any of them thought.

\- Why does it look like your Chamber then? Are you really that full of yourself?

Tom fought an urge to curse Granger.

\- You should stop insulting me, - he warned, - My patience is wearing thin.

Harry looked with caution at Riddle's wand and started groping for his own, tapping his back pockets at first and then finally noticing he didn't have clothes on top.

\- Why am I not wearing a shirt? - he asked, this time truly befuddled.

\- I took it off you to examine your scars. Do you have any others? On your… other regions?

Harry blushed and picked up his shirt, putting it on and fumbling with the buttons.

\- I don't exactly keep track of them.

\- You fought a lot. Why?

\- I'm not discussing this with you.

Granger started walking around the place, continuing his search for his wand.

\- You obviously know me in the future. That's where your hate must stem from. Tell me more.

\- I don't know what you are talking about.

\- Stop lying.

\- I have absolutely no idea why you are so sure I'm from the future!

Harry's clumsy attempts at a defense angered Tom. It was time for harsher measures. Riddle breathed in and out, slowly, focusing on Harry's mind. The boy felt it and tried to block out Riddle, but this time Tom was prepared. He pushed harder in, slowly tearing through Harry's resistance, watching him grab his head in pain.

Thoughts started slipping out slowly, flashing in Tom's head. At first they were blurry, but the more Riddle pushed, the more focused they became.

Tom had to hand it to Harry, he tried his best. The first memories that slipped through were useless, meant to stall him for a moment or two. Harry playing Quidditch, Harry writing essays, Harry and a red-haired boy. Harry riding a hippogriff. However, Tom could see it was a Hogwarts he did not know. Little cues of it were scattered here and there: clothes that seemed too odd, music he didn't hear before, and finally - the date on the essay. September Thirteenth, nineteen ninety-six.

He was right, of course he was right - the boy was from the future.

Tom pushed harder, ignoring with all he had the pain pulsating in his temples and the bile rising in his throat. A graveyard. A boy with unseeing eyes - the kind of eyes only death could give you. A horrible, ugly man, more of a snake than a man.

\- NO!

Harry screamed and pushed Riddle out of his mind so hard that Tom stumbled. It didn't matter. Riddle was set on getting information out of the boy one way or another.

\- So, Harry? What is your next excuse? Are you planning to continue denying you are from the future?

Granger just stood there, sulking like a kitten after being thrown in the water.

\- Even if so, I can't tell you, can I? I'm sure you know of the dangers that can happen when you mess with time.

\- Good. You moved past denial. Looks like we have some progress.

Harry turned away, the look of defeat flashing across his pale face.

\- I would like to hear your story, Harry. You went fifty-three years back, as far as I've seen. Your presence here either leads to the future you know or... You've changed everything already. So, it's too late to worry about the dangers time meddling can cause. Besides making sure your parents are born and still happen to have you, of course.

The boy folded his arms on his chest.

\- Thanks for making things better... I'm hoping to get back before making any crucial changes still.

\- Oh, you can never go back.

It was very satisfying to watch Harry get more and more pissed.

\- How do you know?!

\- Have you heard of Eloise Mintumble? No? She traveled five hundred years back and returned, ending up as a five-hundred-year-old, decaying body. You will end up sixty-nine if you succeed in traveling back this year. Seventy - if that happens next year. And what if you have to wait more? Ten, twenty years? Didn't you know this? It's only logical.

\- Dumbledore is helping me.

Riddle snorted.

\- Oh Dumbledore, alright then.

\- What's so funny?!

\- Dumbledore surely cares about magical law and he might even get you back, but even if that happens - you will still lose an enormous number of years. Are you ready for that? Because Dumbledore doesn't care. What's a life of some boy if it stands between Dumbledore and his idea of what is right?

Harry paced the room nervously for some minutes, before turning back to Tom.

\- So, you're saying I should stay here? Leave everything that was dear to me behind? All my friends? And stay with those who _you_ decide I should or shouldn't be friends with?

So, that's what he was angry about in the library. Damian Shacklebolt. Riddle almost forgot.

\- How dare you meddle with my relationships?! Do you have nothing else to do?! Myrtle's ghost is back, and you worry about this?!

\- Myrtle doesn't know who killed her.

\- _I know_ who killed her!

\- And _you_ will stay silent.

Harry stopped dead, seething.

\- No, I won't! That's it! I'm done with you! I told you not to mess with me! We had a deal and you broke it! Where is my wand?!

Tom rolled his eyes and took Harry's wand out of his school robe pocket.

\- This one, you mean?

\- Give it to me!

\- Where did you get that scar, Harry? The one that's on your forehead.

Granger turned away, again, and stood in silence, probably searching for a way out of this. But there wasn't a way out. Tom would make sure of that.

Granger turned back to Tom. Something changed in his eyes, as if he had finally accepted the rules of the game.

\- Oh, you want to know that one, do you? The story of my weird, lightning bolt shaped scar, - Harry shook his head, - Fine, have it your way, you bastard! You gave it to me!

Tom did not expect to hear this.

What was the story Harry told him that time at the Chamber? A dark wizard tried to kill him and died in the process, leaving the boy with parselmouth abilities. So that is why he called Riddle a monster the first time they met. That is why he hated Tom from the start. They were enemies in the future.

This opened too many new questions.

\- I know who you are, Riddle! I know so much about you, you won't believe it! I see behind all your lies, your scheming!

The words started erupting from Granger like pus from a bad wound.

\- What a parasite you are, sucking up to those who you will use for benefits! I know how rotten your soul is, I know the monster you will become!

Tom didn't like what he heard. Those where serious accusations and they did not resemble the glorious future Riddle planned for himself.

\- How dare you.., - he started, raising his wand, but was interrupted again.

\- YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS! YOU TOOK AWAY MY GODFATHER FROM ME! I HATE YOU!

Harry rushed towards Tom, but Tom hit him back with a spell, making him stumble. That didn't stop the boy, and he jumped back up and tried to attack again, failing again and falling again.

\- Impedimenta! - Tom hit him with the spell and watched as Harry moved in slow motion, rage distorting his face, ready to fight without a wand, even if it was hopeless.

The spell wore out, and Granger hit the ground by Tom's feet, catching air and watching Riddle with eyes full of hatred.

Tom straightened out, looming over Harry.

\- Do not accuse me of things I haven't done yet.

\- But you will... You killed Myrtle... You killed _your_ _father, your grandparents_! You are that monster, even if you don't look like it yet!

\- You don't make that choice for me!

Harry looked at him from under his matted, messed up hair.

\- You made that choice already.

\- You don't know anything about my plans!

\- Yes, I do. I know about your Death Eaters. I remember some of their names. Avery. Rosier. Malfoy. And especially Lestrange.

So, there _will_ be an army. They _will_ follow him.

\- And I know the name you chose for yourself!

Tom focused back on the boy.

\- Voldemort!

Riddle felt his whole being vibrate with excitement. He used to say that name over and over again in his head. He saw it in the headlines in newspapers, heard it in the screams of his enemies, felt the terror it spread.

But this was the first time his future name sounded out loud. Real. Complete.

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

\- Look at you! - Harry yelled, - You are sick! You monster!

Riddle's patience came to an end. He took out Harry's wand again and handed it to him.

\- Let's see how big of a monster I am, Harry.

Tom took ten steps back, turned to Harry and gave him a perfunctory bow without breaking eye contact. Then he took his dueling position.

\- Well, don't be like Malfoy, Harry. Where are your manners?

Granger scowled at him, but gave him something that must have resembled a bow and took his dueling position in turn.

\- What will it be, Harry? Your favorite? The Disarmament spell?

Granger's emotions were hampering his concentration, so his wand flew out of his hand before he could take proper action, made an arc towards the ceiling and landed back into Tom's hand.

\- I recommend you start learning non-verbal spells. Here, take your wand and have another try.

Riddle threw it back to him and then disarmed him just as easily a second later.

\- Oh, Harry! Not again! Do you need more time?

Tom threw the boy's wand back to him again, watching as Harry grew angrier by the second.

\- Expecto Patronum! - Harry yelled, and Riddle saw a stream of white light erupt from the boy's wand, instead of the stag he expected.

\- What, Harry, too angry for light magic?

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

This time the stag appeared and galloped full charge towards Tom, but he swished his wand summoning a swath of devilish fire in the shape of a serpent. The giant snake opened its mouth, swallowing the white stag whole.

\- Sorry I ate your deer, Harry. I do have a soft spot for venison. Have another try.

Harry flicked his wand sending bursts and blows of all colors to Tom's direction, and Riddle concentrated to block them.

\- That's better, Harry, I can't even hear your yelling.

It looked like the boy was getting the hang of it. His attacks were getting quicker and harder to block. Tom was breathing harder, moving faster, and it finally felt like a good fight.

\- I was almost disappointed in you! And look at you now! I could use a Death Eater like that.

Another stag of light came galloping Tom's way, and he slashed it in pieces with a quick Diffindo, causing a burst of light to break out and blind him for several seconds. As he tried to get his vision back, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

\- Obliviate! - Harry yelled, and Tom had to block the spell half-blindly.

\- Erase my memories, Harry? Was that your brave plan all along? Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Tom regained his vision and started his attack. A dozen serpents from the ground, fire from the top, vicious slashes in between, just like the one that hit him.

Harry moved quick, ducking and diving, hitting back spells. He was very good at it.

\- _Attack your master!_ \- Granger hissed to the snakes in parseltongue, just like last time with Malfoy.

\- _Oh, no, you do not command my snakes!_ \- Riddle hissed back, and his creatures continued dashing forward, biting at Harry's legs.

Harry tripped and fell hard on his knees, the snakes finally reaching his higher parts and biting into the flesh on his shoulders, chest and neck. Riddle swished them away and started approaching Harry, not even bothering to properly block his weakening cutting spells anymore. He was used to the pain.

\- You look tired, Harry, - he cooed, watching the boy struggle for breath, - Do you surrender?

Harry made another attempt to hit Riddle, but Tom disarmed him and kicked his wand away. He kneeled in, leveling his eyes with Granger.

\- Do you surrender, Harry?

Granger leapt forward and pushed Tom onto the floor. He got on top of Riddle and started punching him hard, laying into it, giving Tom all he had.

\- I HATE YOU! - Granger screamed, - I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Tom could taste blood in his mouth, but somehow it only made him laugh. Sure, it hurt, but Granger's punches next to Avery's were quite bearable.

Tom's laugh angered the boy even more, and he pelted Tom with more and more punches, until Tom got tired of it and rolled Harry over, getting on top.

\- You are going to need a lot more hate to defeat a monster like me, Harry! - Tom growled as he watched Granger's face cover in drops of his own blood.

Tom kneeled down and bit Harry in the bloody bite mark left from one of the serpents on the boy's neck. The room filled with Granger's scream, which only fueled Tom more. He kept on biting, pressing the boy down to the floor, his mouth filling with Harry's blood, being the monster Harry called him, feeling finally free and complete, until the boy got silent.

\- Kill me already...

Tom pulled away, swallowing the blood and wiping his mouth. Harry's eyes were wet from pain, blood streaming out of his neck.

He looked a mess. His clothes ripped, bites, burns and cuts covering all of his body. As Riddle examined him, calming down, as if awakened from a dream, the blood from Granger's neck formed a big puddle on the floor. The boy was paling, lips losing color by the second.

Riddle grabbed his wand and hastily sutured the bite.

\- What the hell was that, Tom? - Granger asked in a hoarse voice.

What _was_ he doing? He never bit anyone before.

\- You are the one who got physical, - he fired back and stood up.

This was getting embarrassing.

Riddle walked to the flooded area next to Salazar Slytherin's statue and looked at his messed up face.

\- What happens next? - Tom heard Granger's weak voice behind.

\- You surrendered. You may leave now. The exit is that way, - Riddle pointed to one of the arches.

\- You don't care if I tell Dumbledore? I have nothing left to lose now that you know who I am and what you will become.

\- Tell Dumbledore whatever you want.

\- What?

Riddle turned to face the concerned-looking Harry. He was scraping himself up.

\- If I am to become a monster, why not start today?

\- But that's not how things happened in the future...

\- Fuck your future. I make my own future.

Riddle turned back to his reflection and started healing his wounds. Harry kept silent behind for a couple of minutes, then Tom heard him shuffling out of the Room of Requirement.

Voldemort. Death Eaters. Monster. That mark on Harry's forehead.

Riddle felt a rush of goosebumps run over his body. This was possible. But now that he knew this...

Did he really want it?

* * *

Harry was limping his way through the dark corridors. He felt like a sick animal that would be ripped into pieces if he stumbles into a predator. He needed shelter, somewhere to hide, heal his wounds and get his thoughts straight.

It was night time already, so the corridors were empty, and he knew the school well enough to get from point A to point B without the need of light.

He got out of the castle and was slowly moving to the Quidditch pitch to take a shower in the team's changing room, where no one would see him at this hour. There was supposed to be Quidditch practice earlier, but Potter missed that, of course, somewhere around the time of waking up in the Room of Requirement. Fortunately, this meant he could clean up without any unnecessary attention.

Unfortunately, as soon as he walked into the changing room, he stumbled into Lucas Avery.

\- Harry, what the fuck happened to you?!

Avery dropped his bag and ran up, taking in all of Harry's wounds.

Potter didn't know what to say. He dueled Riddle? Riddle attacked him? He was nearly killed? Riddle knows he will kill Harry's parents? Riddle knows _Harry knows_ who Voldemort and the Death Eaters are?

\- Did Riddle do this?

\- We dueled.

\- Fuck! Are you alright?!

\- I don't know. I came here to clean up.

\- Do you know how to heal wounds?

\- I'm not very good at it.

\- I'll help you. Go shower. I'll get you my Quidditch uniform, your school clothes need some elf magic... Let's just leave it to them. I have just the right thing for you somewhere here...

Luke squatted on the floor and started digging in his school bag, laying aside all sorts of different objects: books, quills, broken and intact, assorted snacks, a quaffle, a bat, a jar of something scary, another quaffle...

Harry stumbled into the shower and started undressing, throwing his ruined clothes over the door.

What a fucked up day.

Should he tell Dumbledore he screwed everything up? Should he tell him Riddle killed Myrtle? Should he let the professor know what Riddle really is?

But what will Dumbledore do to Harry if he learns he broke the rules of time magic? What if he puts him away in some prison to prevent him from making any more mistakes? It wouldn't be the first time the professor would isolate Potter. Harry remembered well the hot summer after Voldemort's return.

Or worse? Could Dumbledore come up with something worse?

Potter turned on hot water and started washing his face and body. He had serpent bites all over him, and several cuts and burns from curses.

This was the toughest one-on-one he's ever had in his life. He wanted to hurt Riddle so bad he lost control of himself and couldn't even remember now half of what exactly he did. He could only remember Riddle's sharp eyes and mockery seeping from his tongue, word by word, his expert wandwork, swish after swish, Harry's loss after loss.

Riddle was right. Harry's emotions were getting in the way.

Potter slammed the tile wall of the shower.

He hated admitting Riddle was right at anything. Yes, Harry was making a mistake he never allowed himself before - he got too overcome with emotions, something that never happened when he fought Voldemort.

Sure, he always felt afraid to face his monstrous version, he was always full of hate, but these two feelings balanced out each other, and he could concentrate on the fight. Now... It's as if he didn't feel Tom was Voldemort. As if he was another person, someone, who Harry knew much better. Someone with a separate from Voldemort history with Harry.

His logic screamed, begging him not to forget _who_ Tom is, but he couldn't feel it anymore. For Merlin's sake, Harry even confronted Tom, called him Voldemort in his face, saw his hungry reaction. His eyes, the same eyes he saw so many times in previous fights.

It still didn't feel anymore that they were the same man.

And what on earth was Harry supposed to do with all of it?

He tried to obliviate Tom. Take away his memories, change everything back, make him forget everything he knows about Harry.

He did try. And fail, unfortunately. He overestimated his own strength and underestimated Riddle. It almost seemed Tom was stronger than the Voldemort Harry knew.

And then that weird painful bite, what was that? Why? Does he do this with all of his opponents? Voldemort never bit Potter.

Harry found the roughly healed place of the bite on his neck. The hot water didn't stop goosebumps from covering all of his body. He remembered the heat of Riddle's mouth biting into Harry's flesh, Tom's lips pressing into his skin and his tongue searching the wound as Harry lost all resistance, giving in.

Harry pressed his forehead into the cool shower wall fighting away the wave of excitement rushing inside of him.

\- What the fuck?! This is Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!

Potter turned the water cold and clenched his teeth as icy water washed over him, helping him switch his mind off and leaving that unnatural excitement behind. He was nearly killed. How was this exciting?

\- Harry, are you alright? - Luke banged on the door of the shower, and Potter switched the water off and opened the door.

\- Did Riddle ever bite you?

Avery's eyebrows flew up.

\- Bite me? Well... no. He beats the shit out of me on a regular basis, he used to test the Cruciatus Curse on me... That is a secret, by the way! But he never bit me. Did he bite you?

\- Yeah, over here, - Harry pointed at his neck, and Luke looked uncomfortably on the bite.

\- I don't know, Harry, it's a bit weird.

\- Tell me about it!

Harry grabbed a towel and wiped the water off, still shaking from exhaustion. The crisp-white towel came off stained with blood. Luke handed him a small bottle of something black and thick.

\- What is this?

\- One of the not very many helpful things Dumbledore came up with. Dragonblood potion, it will help with the blood loss.

Potter bit open the cap and poured out the bittersweet substance in his mouth.

Lucas took out his wand.

\- You probably know the spell, it's Episkey. The trick is knowing the anatomy of the human body. You must understand the way tissues grow, and concentrate on how the wounded part of the body should look. You say, or think, the spell, and it patches you up. Here, look. _Episkey_!

Luke swished his wand over some of the wounds, and they squeezed shut, fading out of existence.

\- I'll sound like Riddle, but it's better to leaf through some books on anatomy before you start, or the healing will mostly look like this messy neck bite you have.

\- Can you fix it?

\- I can try, but if it's healed that way... It'll probably be like that until you cut the skin and flesh back to re-heal it properly. Let me do your other wounds first.

Avery continued healing, and Harry slowly felt the pain leave his body.

\- So, you two had a fight because of the Hufflepuff seeker? - Avery asked timidly.

\- Did you really set Riddle up on this?

Lucas kept silent for a bit, and Harry felt guilt pouring out of his captain. Good.

\- Well... Harry, I don't like this bond you two have. And it's not like we haven't talked about this!

\- And you asked Riddle to help?

\- Riddle saw you kiss Daphne, and it spiraled out of control after that.

The kiss provoked Riddle? Harry's heart skipped a beat.

\- You mean...he got jealous?

Avery kept silently healing Harry's wounds.

\- Luke, do you know something?

\- I don't know anything, Harry! He's acting weird about you, yeah. He's interested in you. Not like in others. He never bit anyone, as far as I know. Not me, not Freddy and not Ed.

Harry reached his hand up again to touch the bite mark. Of course Tom was interested in Harry, he knew that. But what were the reasons for his jealousy?

Avery got to the bite mark, and Potter hurried to shoo away the unwanted thoughts from his head.

\- Looks like I can't do much about this one... Next time don't heal yourself if you don't know how to do it properly, leave it to the grownups.

\- Riddle healed this one.

\- Really? - Avery gave Harry a doubting look, - That's not like him either. Listen, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't stop him, I'm sorry he hurt you...

\- Oh, I've hurt him too!

\- Sure.., - Luke cast Potter a patronizing smile, - But you have to understand I am not okay with you bonding with our opponents. At least not until the match with Hufflepuff.

Harry sighed, but nodded his head. This was the least of his problems now.

Avery got his spare uniform out of his bag and threw it to Harry.

\- Put that on, and I'm waiting for you in the dorm. Try not to get hurt on the way back.

He walked out of the changing room leaving Harry to the abyss of his thoughts.

How was he to act next? What would Tom do? "I make my own future" he said. Did that mean the familiar to Harry Voldemort wouldn't exist now?

What will that reflect on?

"Don't mess up your parents having you, or you'll seize to exist". Harry is still alive, so they should still be having him at this point.

"You will end up sixty-nine if you make it back". Was this true? It did seem logical... Why didn't Dumbledore tell him anything about this?

How could he trust Dumbledore now?

Who, if not Dumbledore, could he trust?

Tom Riddle?

* * *

Tom tied a note to an owl's leg and sent it flying. He sat on the windowsill of the Owlery and looked at the dark night castle, with only a couple of windows lit. The school was sleeping.

He didn't feel like sleeping at all.

All his life he was hungry to prove himself. He wanted to build a wall of fear and obedience between him and the others, so that no one would dare to think that he was just like them.

He wasn't like them. He was always different.

Tom had big plans for his future. First, he would form a close circle of followers. Tell them something reassuring about some goal they shared. "Clean the world of mudbloods", "enslave barbaric muggles" or any of the other nonsense power-hungry pure-bloods would gladly buy.

He never cared if it was muggles, mudbloods or purebloods, they were all vermin to him. He only cared about himself.

Second, he would find a source of immortality. Horcruxes were the answer to that. He had two at the moment and he planned to make more. This would give him guaranties that if he loses a battle, he still had a certain chance of resurrection. Something that made him different from anyone else as well.

Third, he would bend the world until it formed into what he wanted it to be. He would finally take his own place in it, shed his pretend skin, show them all who he really was. An Emperor. And then his glorious rule would begin.

That seemed like his destiny for a very long time.

"Rotten", "parasite". "Sick monster". The words pulsated in Tom's head, poisoning him from the inside, ravaging him. He understood from the start he would be getting them, he got them from the day he understood what people around him were saying.

Will all Tom's work be for nothing? Will he forever be the sick monster who terrorized orphan kids and withered matrons?

Lots of great leaders did things that can be considered cruel, violent and horrible. It doesn't detract from their greatness. So why should it detract from Tom's?

Why do this boy's words make everything Tom wanted shrink from world-defining power of will to the pettiness of a bully?

Tom had to make Harry understand.

The owl returned with his note fastened back to its leg. Tom took it off and unfolded it. Under his question there was an answer: "You can come".

* * *

Augustina opened the door, and Tom walked into the girl's dormitory. She didn't say a word, and he didn't want to say anything either. He pulled her in, and she answered back to his kiss, as if there was no fight. Tom pulled the shoulder straps away, letting her nightgown fall around her bare feet. He pushed Tina down on her bed and put his head between her legs, giving her what she longed for, until she came. He stood up, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, waiting for her to get up.

\- Tom, I want you to do it. I'm ready.

Riddle stopped and looked her in the eyes. She looked determined.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm done with keeping myself for Abraxas. He will never deserve it. Do it.

She got up, took Tom's hand and pulled him onto herself, letting him in.

It was a first time for both of them. Tom watched her face closely, as she shut her eyes and grimaced, biting her lip. She never said a word; he only heard her rapid breath as her body got more and more tense.

\- You need to relax, - he said.

\- You need to stop telling me what to do! - she hissed at him, and he decided he didn't care what she felt anymore.

Tom closed his eyes and let his thoughts carry him somewhere else, somewhere where this was not the girl's dormitory, he was not breaking school rules to take the tension off, and this was not Augustina at all.

He was on a cold stone floor, and it was Harry under him, memory of the scent of his neck filling everything in Riddle's head. He pushed harder, feeling hands gripping his shoulders, listening to the sound of harsh breath, pushed again and again, until he came collapsing into the person below, legs gripping his waist and bringing him in closer.

Everything perfect in his head. If only it could stay that way.

Tom rolled over, catching his breath and opening his eyes to see the dreaded bed curtains in the girl's dormitory, and not the high ceiling of his Chamber. Tina lay silent close by.

\- Did you expect something else? - he asked her quietly.

\- No.

\- Good.

\- Tom?

He turned to look into her eyes, devoid of all the passion they were filled with before. Just as empty as Tom felt looking at her.

\- This was our last time together. We're ending this, - she said calmly, without a sign of any emotion, and Tom knew she was being honest.

\- Fine.

He got up, cleaned himself and got dressed.

\- Goodnight, - she wished him, opening the door for him to leave.

\- Goodnight, - he answered stepping out and not looking back.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **So, this came out a lot later than intended (: First, my laptop had tea and ginger beer dumped on it, then I went away for my vacay, then my Editor did the same, and then we finally got our shit together and had things done.**

 **At least, Tom got laid, am I right?**

 **Thanks for each and every follow, review and comment - I'm truly grateful for keeping you entertained!**

 **My Editor rocks, even though we often fight on what to keep and what to change or erase, and end up spilling drinks on the keyboard.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Hogwarts Express was leaving after breakfast to carry most of the student population back home to their families for Christmas celebration, and if Tom had to make sure Damian Shacklebolt agreed to his deal, it would be right about now. Riddle would gladly sleep it in if it were any other circumstances, but making sure Damian stayed away from Harry was sitting in him like an irritating itch.

Harry was _his_ now, even if the boy didn't know it yet. He knew too much, Tom was to interrogate him about so much more - he made the stupidest mistake ever of letting the boy go last night, and Tom wouldn't find peace until he was certain Harry was tied as closely to him as possible. Preferably out of free will, but not without a nag from the outside.

Riddle dressed, adding a bit more force to his movement than usual, hurrying without letting anyone see he was in a hurry. Avery and Lestrange were up as well, making sure they had all their things packed, and Tom couldn't wait for them all to get out and leave him alone with Harry.

Tom turned to look at Harry's bed and saw his hand dangling out from behind the bed curtain. Good. He was still sleeping, probably exhausted from the fight.

Tom should have healed him properly last night. There were so many things he should have done instead of banging Tina.

Riddle turned away from Harry's bed, rushing memories of last night away, and noticed Eduard Rosier lazily dressing up, his trunk in its usual place, with no signs of packing home at all.

\- Eduard?

Rosier turned around, and Tom was sure he saw a glimpse of guilt on his face.

\- Why are you not packing? - Tom stared at his roommate without blinking.

\- I've decided to stay, Tom, - Rosier answered, hiding his eyes away from Riddle.

\- Stay? All semester I've heard you whine how you hate this mudblood-filled school.

Riddle was sure he saw Avery's back turn tense. His roommates were up to something.

\- Things are messy at home, - Eduard continued, - I don't want to return either.

\- Things have always been messy at your home, that hasn't stopped you before, - Tom spoke the words watching Avery's nervous packing closely.

\- Maybe I should have stayed instead all these years. Besides, I'd love to be of help to you.

Tom fought away the irritation and smiled. He didn't have time for this now.

\- What a splendid idea, - he answered, - I'm sure I'll find just the job for you.

Riddle turned on his heels and left the dormitory. He found Damian in the Great Hall, finishing his breakfast, and dropped at the Hufflepuff table, causing curious stares and giggles.

\- Good morning, Damian. How are you feeling today?

Damian scowled at Tom and sipped on his tea, not bothering to answer.

\- I've been thinking of a good time to praise Alex to Professor Slughorn, and I've realized that the best place for it is the Christmas Slug Club party. Unless your decision is negative, of course.

Shacklebolt kept giving Tom a despising look.

\- No? Alright then, - Tom brought his palms down on the table and started getting up, when he finally heard the words.

\- No, wait! Please!

Tom slowly turned back and lowered himself on the bench. This time he didn't say anything, waiting for Shacklebolt to continue.

\- I agree to your terms. I need that recommendation. And I'm grateful that you are willing to do this for me. I just hate the fact that you need to separate me from Harry to fix your relationship with him.

Riddle didn't want to discuss Harry with Damian.

\- I'm not negotiating my terms.

\- Yes, I understand, - Damian bit his lip, probably searching for other words to put his thought in, - I'm not the problem, Riddle. That's all I'm saying.

Tom sighed.

\- I don't need advice from you, - Riddle lifted himself up again, then added, making sure no one, but Damian heard him, - Break my terms, and I will make your life miserable.

\- I'm sure you will, - that look of despise returned back to Shacklebolt's face.

* * *

Harry couldn't remember how he got to his dormitory, but he woke up laying on top of his bed, fully dressed in Luke's Quidditch uniform and starving. He could eat an erumpent and ask for more.

The room was empty. Everybody must have left for breakfast.

Breakfast. That was exactly what he needed. More than anything in the world.

Harry got off the bed, slightly dizzy, and hurried out of the dormitory, rolling up the sleeves of Avery's Quidditch robe and pulling up his pants that kept sliding right back off. He was drowning in Luke's uniform, but it didn't seem as important as getting food.

Harry was busy drooling on images of different sorts of food he might find in the Great Hall erupting in his head, so he didn't immediately notice that the corridors of the school were empty. He must have stumbled only on a couple of students on his way.

Harry opened the massive doors to the Hall and saw not more than a dozen of students scattered around.

\- Where is everyone? - he asked what looked like a first-year Gryffindor.

\- Everyone's gone home for the Christmas holidays, obviously, - the kid rolled his eyes, - What, you got hit by a bludger or something? Geez, get yourself a normal uniform! Surely your wealthy snake friends can splurge on that!

Harry ignored the brat, magnetized by the scent of breakfast. Or was that lunch? Christmas, sure. Whatever.

Potter moved to the Slytherin table. He grabbed a bowl of hot chicken soup and gulped it down fast. That felt good. Probably, a second bowl of soup would feel even better, but maybe after that sandwich.

The doors of the Great Hall sprung open with a loud bang, and in walked Lucas Avery, all dressed up for the chilly weather, a fur-lined coat making his shoulders look even broader.

\- Granger, here you are! I thought you'd never wake up, - he gave Harry a thorough look, - How are you feeling?

\- I'm ungry, - Harry spoke with a full mouth, not bothering to get distracted from his sandwich.

\- Good! Appetite is always a good sign. I remember my first morning after that Dragonblood potion! I think I ate a whole boar. Listen, there's something important I need to talk to you about...

Luke sat at the table and continued in a lower voice.

\- Harry, I'm leaving. Frederic left already. I convinced Ed to stay, which was quite easy as soon as I said it was necessary, to be honest...

\- What? Why did you do that? - Potter groaned imagining Rosier's sower face.

\- Because you can't stay alone with Riddle!

Harry didn't think about that. Of course, Tom wouldn't return to the orphanage if he had a chance. Avoiding him became a common strategy, but staying completely alone with him in one dormitory was a whole other story.

\- You think he might hurt me? - Harry asked Lucas.

Avery looked around and leaned in, closer to Harry and lowering his voice even more.

\- You can not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Swear to me!

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\- Okay, fine, I swear..., - he answered, pulling over that second bowl of soup.

Avery gave him another thorough look-over and began his story.

\- Freddy, Ed and I have always helped Tom. When he needed to learn a new spell, something beyond the school program, we've always been his test objects. If there was some interesting potion, we had to take it, so he would study the effects. When he needed to train dueling, we had to duel him. And it was never easy. We often ended up getting hurt pretty bad. For instance, in dueling - it started with simple defense spells, but later grew into very dark magic. The Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse - that's just the top of it.

\- That cruel bastard.., - Harry growled.

\- No! It was always for the better. He hurt us in practice, but he always let us try it out on him too. He never went easy on us, balancing on the tip of the knife. But he always asked us to give him all we had in return. And now we are well-trained and resistant to many curses all thanks to him! Sure, it was bloody, but he always took care of it. He healed us, taught us how to heal ourselves properly - and that's not easy magic, they don't teach it here, Harry!

\- It sounds like you think what he did was okay.

\- Yes it was okay, Harry! - Avery slammed his hand on the table, - He always took care of us!

Luke frowned, looking around the place again, seeing if anyone was paying too much attention to them.

\- But he never let us bleed out. He never let us leave with injuries. He never healed us in a sloppy way.

Harry reached for the bite mark on his neck, Luke's eyes following closely by.

\- He always made sure we were healthy. But what he did to you... It's the first I've seen from him.

Harry wasn't too impressed with Avery's words. After all, that's not the first he'd seen from Voldemort. There was another reason Harry wasn't too worried about getting hurt. If Riddle really wanted to kill him, he already would have. Now that he knows that Harry is from the future, he is too interested in him to kill him. Harry was sure of that.

It's the time meddling catastrophe that was a real danger. What the hell should he do with that? Maybe he'll have some good ideas after another sandwich...

\- So, Rosier is going to help me? How exactly? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having me murdered...

\- He won't leave the two of you alone. That might be enough.

Harry shrugged. Perhaps, keeping Riddle off his back while he thought of a plan to fix the mess he's done wasn't such a bad idea.

\- Harry, I would stay if I could, - Lucas continued, - But there is no way I can, my mother needs me. And Frederic wouldn't stay, because they have this official family gathering, and his cousin Augustina would be there, and there is no way he would miss that.

Harry let out a tired laugh.

\- Harry, Ed isn't that bad. He has a good heart. He's messed up about Riddle, sure, and he might come out rude or cruel occasionally, but deep down he is another person. Maybe this is a chance for you two to finally get over the stupid disagreements you have.

\- I highly doubt that...

\- Don't, think about it. I don't want you to get hurt. And it's not just about Quidditch...

Potter snorted, and Avery gave him a frown.

\- I think you're a great lad. Don't get yourself hurt and watch out for Riddle. Now! - Luke slammed his hand on the table again, - Let's end this mushy feeling talk and get straight to business! We have an upcoming match with Ravenclaw in February, and it is no time to fucking sit and wait while those bloody pigeons train! I'll be practicing every day, every team member has an assignment to do the same, and you missed practice yesterday! Fucking unacceptable!

\- I nearly got killed...

\- You don't play me, Granger! If you had been thinking more about Quidditch, you could have avoided that fight from the very beginning! I will wait for owls with reports on what you do... And let me know if things get weird with Riddle again. Now, I need to get going.

Avery stood up from the table.

\- Thank you, Luke, really! - Harry smiled to his captain, grateful for his protection, even if he thought it wasn't all that necessary.

\- Stick to Rosier! - Lucas warned with his finger, winked Harry goodbye and left.

* * *

Tom was giving it his all to keep himself from slouching as he slowly returned to the Dungeons after the Christmas Slug Club party. He was deadly tired.

Forcing fake smiles and flattery onto himself never came as revolting as that night. All those side glances at his second hand, no-name robes and awkward pauses at the mention of his last name were the essences of what he despised in pureblood snobs and one of the reasons why he craved to see them crawl to his feet.

Slug Club meetings were getting harder and harder to weather, and after getting to know, thanks to Harry, that he will be Voldemort, it was tempting to consider it all a bloody waste of time.

However, he did manage to get what he needed - Slughorn's recommendation for Damian's ex-girlfriend.

His success was thoroughly calculated and sealed by galleons of flattery and liters of his Head of House's favorite mead. A bit of manipulation here and there, a very sad love story about a poor Ravenclaw girl Alex Kobayashi, lots of hinting on how to help her, and lots of tolerance to withstand Slughorn's self-praise.

Much to Tom's own surprise, his half-impromptu sob story managed to reduce Slughorn to actual sobs. Working at his tears with a handkerchief so furiously Tom was afraid he might gouge his eye out, the professor promised Riddle to do everything to help poor Miss Kobayashi, send Agrippa Shacklebolt an owl first thing in the morning and get her an internship in his potion supplies network.

First thing in the morning, sure, given that the man remembers a thing after all that mead. The rest of the evening Tom invested in making sure the professor had something to eat to keep him from getting too wasted; and now, when the party was finally over, he wished one thing only: to sleep.

If only he could be alone.

Eduard Rosier and all his unspoken questions were following him to the Dungeons. Tom did not have the patience for it. That brat had been up to something with Avery, felt guilty about it and presently was getting out of his skin to show Tom how helpful and loyal he was.

Well, not _too_ loyal, right, Eduard?

\- Gargoyle, - Riddle growled the password to the entrance and stepped inside the Common Room, without so much as a glance when the door sprung back, hitting Rosier, and ignored his indignant "ow". He went straight to the dormitory, unbuttoning on the way, pulling off the second-hand black velvet robe, that he wouldn't have hated so much of he didn't know where it came from, throwing it on the floor for Eduard to pick up, struggling with the small annoying buttons on the sleeves of his batiste shirt.

Tom stepped away from the door, letting Rosier run up and open it for him. If that brat was determined to hang around, Tom might as well get some use out of him. Riddle walked in, moving from his sleeves to the collar of his shirt, and spotted Harry sitting on the bed cross-legged, holding a book in his hand. The boy looked startled.

\- Tom, - Rosier's anxious voice came from behind, - Your robe now is all... All dusty… and I think that's someone's hair.

Riddle turned around and watched Eduard pull a long brown hair off the velvet material.

\- Well, you wanted to be helpful. Why don't you clean it? - Tom asked, and Rosier nodded and started dusting it off quickly, - No, Eduard, I meant _properly_ clean it.

For a second Tom thought Rosier might get offended and refuse. There was a fleeting glimpse in his eyes, probably something to do with a pureblood being treated as a halfbreed, but that glimpse was gone after a second. However, that was enough to set back a deadly tired Tom.

\- Sure, Tom, I'll bring it to the elves. Is there... is there anything else I could do?

\- Why not?

Tom pulled off his shirt and dropped it on top of the robe, closely watching Eduard's concerned face. He sat on Rosier's bed, pulled off his black leather shoes, handed them to Eduard, unbuttoned his pants, pulled them off with the socks and added it all to the pile of clothes Rosier was holding. Then he straightened up and walked closer to Eduard, using the benefit of his height to look down on his roommate in a literal sense, too.

Eduard had the decency to lower his eyes. If it were any other circumstances, he'd never miss a chance to ogle Tom stripped down to his underpants.

\- I want my clothes cleaned, properly folded and back in my trunk by the time I'm up. Is that clear?

Eduard nodded, not daring to look up.

\- Good.

Rosier turned and left. Tom stood as he were for several seconds, lost in thought, - when his tired mind finally registered Harry's head buried behind his book, crimson ears poking from the sides. Riddle walked to the space between their beds, making Harry lower the book and watch his every move carefully, with a very serious expression on his face. He was probably expecting Merlin knew what after their last "conversation".

They spent a couple of minutes staring at each other in complete silence, then Tom decided he was too drained and not ready at all to have _that_ discussion. He turned to his bed and started changing into his pajamas, not bothering to cover his nakedness. A thought crossed his mind to quickly check Harry's head with the help of legilimancy and see what impression he was making, but he chased it away. After all, he will find out this and many other things soon enough.

* * *

Potter cursed Avery a thousand times in his head. It was the thirtieth of December, and five long boring days were behind at last. Rosier was dogging his steps everywhere. _Everywhere_. And, as if that wasn't enough, Avery wrote every day with Quidditch instructions for the two, and Ed and Harry had to follow them, quoting, "if they wanted to stay on the team". At first, Quidditch brightened Harry's mood, even though they had to practice in a blizzard, but then it turned out Eduard could make even Quidditch boring. There was nowhere to hide from the guy, no one else to speak to. Apart from Rosier, Potter and Riddle, everyone else from House Slytherin went away, leaving the dungeons uncomfortably quiet and extremely dull. In these conditions, even the time travel mess Harry got himself into ceased to grip his attention.

Rosier was one of the most annoying people Harry had ever met. It was impossible to find a topic on which they would agree. Every discussion with him ended in a bitter quarrel, so it was best not to talk at all.

\- Merlin, Granger, I can't stand your face anymore.

\- Shut up, loser.

Eduard landed in an armchair next to Harry, who was desperately trying to find something heartwarming in the cold atmosphere of the Slytherin Common Room. At least the two were past bothering to cover up the mutual hate. Potter saw how little Rosier enjoyed time spent together, and so he couldn't help but wonder how on earth did he agree to do this for Avery.

Harry turned his head and glanced at Rosier, lazily reclining in a chair. Ed must have felt eyes on him, because he sighed and stared back.

\- What is it?

Potter turned fully to him, and Ed sat up, giving Harry a frown.

\- Why on earth did you agree to stay here with me? What did Luke tell you? I can see you are having a terrible time, and, I don't know, maybe it's some huge favor Luke promised you, or...

\- None of your business, - Ed cut him off.

Harry leaned back. Of course, what did he expect? He was doomed to a holiday filled with scorn, loathing and bile.

At that moment they both heard the quiet sound of a door being gently shut, and in a second Riddle came out of the dormitory corridor, walked across the Common Room and left The Slytherin residence without sparing one glance in the direction of where the two boys were sitting.

Harry turned back to Rosier and caught him sitting straight up, staring at the passageway Riddle left seconds ago, a mixture of hope, longing and devotion written all over his face.

\- Have you been hoping, perhaps, to spend the time with _him_? - Harry asked Ed again.

Rosier gave Harry an angry glance.

\- Will you mind your own business, Granger?

\- What exactly are you hoping for? Do you really think he is capable of returning similar feelings to you?

Eduard twitched a little.

\- You don't know what you are talking about, - he answered in a half-whisper.

\- You end up spending this whole time with me, loathing me and suffocating in an empty castle. The only reasonable explanation to this is that you wouldn't miss a chance to stick up to Riddle, on the off chance His Highness decides to reward you with his attention.

\- Shut up!

\- I've heard that before, yes. "Shut up, Harry, so I won't miss it when my master whistles!".

\- Shut up, _Harry_ , or I'll punch your lights out, so my job keeping Riddle away from you would be almost bearable!

Of course Avery spilled the butterbeer to Rosier. How much did the guy know, Harry wondered? Did he know about the bite?

As soon as Harry thought about it, the bite mark tingled on his neck.

\- So, Avery told you about the attack, and, out of the generosity of heart, you agreed to help? - Harry asked, rubbing his neck, - Sorry, but wouldn't you rather have me killed? Why protect me from the monster?

\- Oh, I would gladly see him murder your face! Partly stayed for that exact reason!

\- Then you suck at leaving him alone with me to do the job.

\- I'm not leaving him alone with _you!_

Eduard glowered at him. It was strange how at that exact moment he reminded Ron Weasley during all those stupid quarrels with 'Mione over Victor Krum, when Ron didn't have the guts to say he was into her.

Was that the reason Eduard stayed?

\- Is it jealousy that's driving you? Is that it, you're jealous?

Rosier looked away, not able to look straight at Harry from all the hate pouring out of him.

\- Nooo! - Harry hooted, watching every muscle on Eduard's face confirm his words, - You think, what, I'm going to steal your man?

Harry cracked up, unable to stop himself from laughing.

He could almost see the headlines: "Extra! Extra! Dark Lord's secret squeeze none other than Harry Potter himself!" or "The Boy Who Loved!". That was just swell. Harry would pay a galleon to see Hermione and Ron's faces right now. He doubled over, as a second wave of hysterical laughter came down on him.

\- "Tom and Harry, high school sweethearts" - Potter squeaked, as laughter kept bursting out of him.

\- Why is that so funny to you?! - Ed was staring at Harry, eyes squinted.

\- How is this not funny, Ed?! We hate each other! I hate Tom! I hate everything about him! I wish he'd try to murder me again, so I could murder him myself! And you…, - Harry started laughing again, - You think what, there's something between us? Seriously? What could have given you this idea?

Harry stared at Rosier, and he stared back.

\- Luke thinks he's obsessed with you.

"Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed" - Harry's neck pulsated.

\- What? Luke is the one obsessed about me over Quidditch, don't you think? - Harry vigorously clawed at his itching neck, - Maybe he manipulated you into staying with me for all the Quidditch practice?

Harry watched Rosier's face slowly relax.

\- Kind of sounds like our Quidditch captain, doesn't it?

\- Tom asks about you more than about others, how would you explain _that_?

\- I don't know! - Harry shrugged, - But it's surely not from being lovesick!

\- Are you sure about this? - Eduard frowned, giving Potter a judging look.

\- Yes, pretty sure! - Harry confirmed, ignoring the vivid image of Tom's mouth on his neck.

Rosier leaned back in his chair.

\- Good.

\- Besides, I'm pretty sure he is seeing someone else.

\- What?!

Ed jumped right back up, all signs of aggression and hatred leaving his face completely. For once he seemed simply and artlessly worried. Harry could almost pity him.

\- Well, I'm not completely sure.

\- What do you know?

\- Haven't you wondered where he's off to so often at nights?

\- He has prefect duty.

\- That much prefect duty?

Rosier hugged his knees, curling into a ball, as if he was afraid he'd fall apart.

\- I was never allowed to ask. He is very reserved about the things he does.

\- Well, I sort of asked him, and he didn't deny.

Eduard's eyes flashed.

\- Why would you ask him a thing like that, if you hate him so much? Why would you even talk to him?

\- Because I got dragged in the middle of it!

\- In the middle of what?!

Regret of mentioning anything at all came crashing into Harry like Hogwarts Express. When did he become such a blabbermouth?

\- Hey, I probably got it all wrong!

\- In the middle of what, Granger?!

Harry sighed. He had to give the guy something.

\- I suspected that he and Augustina were having an affair, because of a weird and absolutely crazy favor she asked for. And then Riddle approached me to find out what the favor was. And I confronted both of them. She denied it, he didn't confirm it. So, it was probably a false alarm.

Harry breathed out and leaned back in his chair, praying for the Riddle topic to end.

\- No, it wasn't, - Rosier quietly replied.

Potter turned to look at Eduard's face. It had all color drained from it. He stared at the chair's lining, calculating.

\- It's only logical. Who else? She is considered the most popular witch in the school. She is beautiful, smart and talented.

\- You're forgetting she denied it.

\- Of course she denied it. She's a pureblood, and he is not. She is engaged into another noble family. She would never confirm it. He, on the other hand..., - Rosier climbed back into his chair, - He likes to play with people's feelings. He likes games. He would love it if it all broke out, for every one of us to suffer. Poor Frederic...

Harry did not expect Eduard to see through the mask Riddle was wearing.

\- Yes, he's exactly like that. How can you like him? - he asked softly.

Rosier sat rocking himself from side to side.

\- How can you _not_? Everything else seems so dull and insignificant with him around. He is everything I ever wanted. And I could give him so much. Money, connections, - I could open the doors to the pureblood society for him.

\- Wouldn't your family be against this?

\- How would they know? I would marry some heiress because I had to - just like we all do. That doesn't mean I couldn't… be... with him. As a pureblood heir, your main responsibility is to sire enough children to continue the lineage, and rear them according to their station. Who you choose to actually _love_ is no one's business. There's hardly a pureblood family without an affair or two going on in them, and who could blame them? Who would want to be unhappy for the rest of their life? Unfortunately, I am not the one he chose to be with...

Eduard let out a shuddered sigh and glanced at Harry.

\- I cannot believe I am speaking to you about this, of all people.

\- I didn't believe you had a heart too, although Luke did mention it.

\- Just to make it clear: me telling you all this does _not_ make us friends.

\- Sure.

\- And you better keep your mouth shut.

Harry stifled a grin. Rosier sure was an asshole, but he wasn't as hopeless as Potter thought.

\- I'm sorry if Tom makes you suffer, - Harry said carefully, - And I'm sorry Freddy has to suffer because of Augustina. I wish you both didn't have to.

\- Whatever, - Ed blurted.

\- But there is something I would like you to know about Tom.

Rosier lifted his eyes back to Harry, who felt a desperate urge to tell the guy more: tell him that Tom was also a murderer.

Potter felt a sudden pang of pain in his heart and wrist. He looked down on his hand and saw lines from the Unbreakable Vow appear on it. A good reminder to shut up before he let slip too much.

\- You made an Unforgettable Vow with him? - jealousy returned to Rosier's voice.

\- Unfortunately. I got to know more than I was allowed to. Dark stuff, Ed...

Harry felt another pang, harder this time. He started rubbing his burning chest with a hand that burned just as much.

\- You know that you will die if you tell? - Rosier asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

\- Yeah, it sure feels like it. I just wanted to let you know you are right about him enjoying games. He is dangerous. Be careful.

Eduard laughed, shaking his head.

\- You are not the one to tell me this, Granger. I'm well aware of how dangerous he is. And I'm not sure I would have liked him as much if he were otherwise. I accept the rules of his game.

This dumbass, not backing off even in the face of deadly danger. Why was he so stubborn? Harry felt angry and annoyed, doubly so because the irony was not lost on him.

\- It's his birthday tomorrow, - Rosier suddenly said, - He hates that day. That might be part of the reason he's moodier than usual.

Potter frowned at Rosier, but he just shrugged and got up from the chair again.

\- I think I'm done babysitting you for today. I have a life, after all, - he said and turned to leave.

\- Don't forget we've got Quidditch practice in two hours! - Harry called after.

\- Wouldn't miss a chance to get a bludger in your face.

Harry did not bother to answer.

* * *

Tom Riddle was sitting at the table in the Restricted Section of the Library, looking closely at two of his horcruxes: the Diary and the Ring. The Christmas holidays was the only time when he could bring his two treasures to the Library for deeper research without any risk of unwanted attention. Sure, Mrs. Burgos was there. He could hear her distant snores. Christmas holidays was also the only time the old hag allowed herself to hit the bottle, and she and Tom had an unspoken agreement not to pay attention to each other, for which both were very much grateful.

The Ring was moving. Vibrating all of a sudden, making a low buzz as if it was a large beetle stuck between window frames, and then lying still again. The Diary was acting slightly different: each time the Ring would buzz, the Diary would slightly open up, as if its pages swelled and pushed themselves apart. It looked like it was breathing.

This is not how Tom's horcruxes behaved when they were apart from each other. Tom wore the Ring every day, and it always kept still, perhaps only turning a little too hot when he would experience strong emotions, like anger or excitement. The Diary was most of the time hidden in the false bottom Tom added to his trunk over the summer. He had a very similar journal he used for personal notes and tasks, so if anyone was to express curiosity about what Riddle could possibly write down, they would only find his study lists and other boring plans.

It was the first time Tom paid proper attention to the way the horcruxes reacted to each other. He tried to research it; the table was buried under books on dark magic. But none of these books had any information about a witch or a wizard with more than one horcrux. It might have been that Tom was the first one in history.

Tom lifted his eyes from the horcruxes and onto the book shelves, looking right past them, his gaze turned inward into his own mind.

What was he becoming? That snakelike man from Harry's head? How strong was that man? How powerful? How big was his army? How many horcruxes did he have? Could he become even more than that, if he studied his mistakes?

The Ring buzzed again, and Tom looked back down. He put his finger on it to stop the vibration and felt an echo inside of himself. It reminded him of something else. Harry's scar.

Tom put the Ring back on, the Diary back in his school bag, picked up his library books and put them away. Perhaps, he gave Harry enough time to recover from what happened in the Room of Requirement. It was time to send Rosier off.

He decided to confront Eduard after supper, in the Slytherin Common Room.

To his surprise, Rosier and Harry were having what looked like an energetic discussion. The usual spite was gone. They both didn't even notice Tom enter the room.

\- Basically, the more you exercise your endurance and speed, the faster you become. I mean, it's only logical, right? - Harry spread his hands.

\- Sure, I just can't imagine your funny routine with those stupid jumps training your endurance, or speed for that matter, - Eduard answered, rather genially.

Quidditch. Of course.

\- You try it, Ed, and see for yourself! I'm telling you!

\- Eduard? - Tom called, and Rosier jumped up.

\- Tom! Oh... We were just...

\- I need to talk to you in private.

Tom could feel Harry's eyes on him, but didn't feel like returning the look. Not yet.

Eduard stood up and followed Tom out of the Common Room. Tom felt Rosier's anticipation almost sear the back of his head. They entered the Dungeons, where Riddle turned to get a better glance at his roommate.

Something changed. It was very subtle, but it was there. Eduard didn't search Tom's face - he just stood there, waiting. As if Tom's presence didn't enthrall him as before.

\- I need you to leave. Now. Go home to your parents.

Eduard didn't answer.

\- Do you understand me?

\- Yes.

\- Pack your things.

\- No.

A burning sensation, almost blinding, flared in Tom's temples. He struggled to keep a straight face.

\- Explain yourself.

\- Luke asked me to stay. He's afraid you will... kill Harry.

Tom widened his eyes in false surprise.

\- Kill Harry? What gave him that idea?

\- He said you dueled Granger... and he barely survived.

So, Harry let it slip to his captain. Another bond that was starting to irritate Tom. Avery needed to be taught a lesson on many things, including who was giving orders around here. He was so busy dealing with Granger that his Death Eaters started to forget who he was.

And now this. Rosier, having the nerve to say no to him.

Tom slowly took out his wand, catching a glimpse of panic in Eduard's eyes. He walked up to one of the Dungeon's classroom doors. Tom put the tip of the wand to the keyhole and heard it click softly, opening the door. Riddle pushed the door open and showed Rosier inside.

\- Tom, please don't think I'm putting Avery's interests above yours. It's not like that, it's not the only reason why I stayed.

\- Go inside.

Eduard bit his lip and walked in. Tom followed and closed the door, locking it and putting the silencing charm over it.

He turned back to Rosier and pulled out his hand.

\- Give me your wand.

\- Tom, please…, - the panic reached Eduard's voice.

\- Wand, - Tom repeated, this time more firmly.

Rosier swallowed nervously and put his hand in the pocket of his school robe. He slowly took out his wand and put it in Riddle's hand.

\- I hate it when you make me use this spell, Eduard. You deserve better.

\- You don't have to punish me, Tom! I'll leave, if that is what you want.

\- Too late for that.

\- I am most loyal to you, I have always been and always will be!

\- Silence!

Eduard squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into fists. His shoulders shrank up almost to his ears. Tom watched him, listened to his rapid breath, taking his time.

This moment was always more important than the punishment itself. The anticipation. How painful will it be this time? When will it end? Tom made a circle around Rosier, reading his mind without any need of legilimency. "When will it happen"? "Will Tom attack now"?

\- How dare you call yourself loyal when you have just refused my order?

\- I didn't think what I was saying!

\- Liar!

Rosier shuddered. Tom returned to his spot, face to face with Eduard.

\- That was a well thought through answer. You put Granger's, this new boy's needs, above mine. He must have gotten in your head, hasn't he?..

\- No, Tom, you don't understand...

\- _Crucio_!

Rosier dropped to the ground, covering his head with his hands. A squealing sound came out of his mouth, as his fingers gripped his copper curls. Tom slowly counted to ten and then ended the spell. He never enjoyed this. It was just a necessary measure.

Riddle squatted down, leveling with Eduard, balancing on the balls of his feet.

He shouldn't push too hard. If Rosier's loyalty was being shifted, he could end up losing him.

\- Eduard? - he called, but Rosier kept his head covered, - Eduard, look at me.

The young man's hands slowly slid down, elbows shaking. His eyes were watery, a single tear running down his cheek.

\- Eduard, I hate doing this to you. You know how much I value your loyalty.

\- I'm sorry, Tom.., - Rosier whispered.

Tom reached his hand out and cupped Eduard's cheek.

\- I forgive you.

More tears came running down Eduard's face.

If there ever were moments when Tom cherished his relationship with Rosier, it were moments like this. Riddle liked him crumble into pieces, blaming himself for not being loyal enough. No arrogance, no usual attitude, as if everyone owed him. At moments like this Riddle felt he was responsible for this boy, that Eduard was _his completely._

Rosier must have felt the same, as he was pushing his face into Tom's hand, and Riddle stroked his cheek with his thumb, drying the boy's tears. His most loyal follower deserved some tenderness - after all, it's what could help him stay - and when Tom's palm reached Rosier's lips and he started kissing it, Tom didn't mind at all.

\- I wanted to stay for you, just for you.., - Eduard spoke through tears, - I would rather die than betray you.

Tom felt satisfaction pour inside of him, and he let Rosier continue kissing his hand.

\- I'm glad we have that settled, Eduard. Don't forget to pack your things and leave.

Rosier stopped the kissing and nodded his head. Tom stood up, pulling his hand away, returned him the wand, unlocked the door and left.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **I'm sorry it took me ages to publish. You probably don't even remember what happened in the chapter before :) Too much things happened this autumn.**

 **Gosh.**

 **But I really hope you enjoyed this. I had to make Tom strip and also I had an idea of making two side fics on what could have happened, Tom's and Harry's secret versions, and maybe I will ;) Let me know if you'd like that. After all, this is an +18 fic, but I tend to keep it too decent IMHO. My Editor keeps asking me when will all the dicks start popping out.**

 **Also, Rosier and Tom are too cute, don't you think? Hello, toxic, unhealthy relationships. (Pls try to keep away from these in real life, they are reeeally bad for your mental health, trust me, been there).**

 **Finally: huge thanks to my Editor, who I had a horrible fight with, we screamed at each other at a public place (office), but made it through like the awesome adults we are. I can't do this without you, we're in this together, and I understand we need to start wrapping up. "Come on, Tom, let's finish this the way we started it. Together!".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


End file.
